A New Partner
by animefan127
Summary: A girl named Sarai is being chased by a guy with a gun. When Ed sees this he goes after them. COMPLETED!
1. Unexpected Encounter

Hello,

This is my first fic, so it might not be good.I am role playing for Sarai, so please don't mind okay?Also, what "(((Space)))" means is I am switching between Ed, Al, orSarai's point of view.

disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

Okay, the summary is that there is a girl named Sarai is running (she is poor and doesn't know how to perform alchemy) and runs into Ed (more like Ed sees her). There is a guy chasing her with a gun. Then the guy is knocked out by Ed. The question is will Ed teach Sarai alchemy?And if so, will Sarai trust Ed?

Ch. 1 Uexpected Encounter

I was happy. I was on the beach with my mom and dad. "Sarai, come here,"My dad said "are you ready for a surprise?" I said "yes! Oh, yes daddy!" I was very curious and excited. "Here it is!" He said and I gasped "Thank you so much!" I said. My mom smiled. "Is it what you wanted?" My mom asked. "Yes!" and inside a little box was a puppy. My parents smiled. I always wanted a puppy.

But then I went in the water and turned around to see my parents gone along with the puppy. "Mom? Dad?" I asked nervously. "Where did you go?" Then a guy came out of nowhere and said "Your mommy and daddy ain't coming back, so get used to the silence.

Then I started to cry. "Aww, be quiet!" and then I stared at him afraid. I said "I don't have any money." and the man said "Well that's too bad isn't it?" He then brought out a small gun and pointed it at me. "Okay your coming with me." he said.

"Noo!" I screamed and woke up on the side of the building and started to rain. I was panting and had a cold sweat. _Why did they leave, who was that person?_ I thought. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye and stood up. It was the same gun from my dreams. Then the person came out of the shadows and saw it was the same person from my dream as well. "Well now, we got grown up haven't we? Looks like we're sixteen and you've been running from me since eight."

I stared at him then the gun. The man noticed and said " Your in rags and your anxious because of this little thing?" _I just might be able to dodge it when he starts to pull the trigger._ I thought. The man suddenly said "I'll end your misery, now!" I ran and dodged the fire. "Shoot!" he said and started to chase after me.

(((Space)))

"Well looks like we need to find more leads on the philosopher stone, right Al?" asked Ed " Yes, brother." said Al "Mustang is going to be the death of me." Ed said "Well, I got us a room at an inn," said Al "that's some good news." said Ed.

"Well I don't feel like going back to Central just to get yelled at," said Ed. "Brother, you can get into trouble by the colonel if you don't go back!" said Al."I know, I'm just tired of getting yelled at all the time." said Ed."I know, why don't you ask him for a different mission?" said Al. Ed thought about it for a minute and said "He would never let me."

Ed then saw a girl in rags run across the street with a guy with a gun chasing her. "Al, you stay here, I'll be back in a little while." said Ed. "But---" Al sighed "okay brother." Ed ran toward the ally that the girl and the man went through.

(((Space)))

I was getting tired._ Shoot!_ I thought. the man was gaining on me. The man fired his gun. It took me by complete surprise andthe bullet hit me in the arm.

"Aaaagh!" I cried while the man advanced on me in complete triumph. I fell and clutched my arm where it was hit.

" See what happens when you run?" said the man. He then shot me four more times in the same arm. And I, for the first time in eleven years screamed. Then out of the blue a blonde haired boy with a braid tackled the man just as everything went black.

(((Space)))

After Ed tackled him he saw the girl on the ground. wondering what to do he knew what had to be taking care of first. The guy got up and saw who had tackled him. "T-T-The fullmetal!" the man said and ran. Ed turned his attention back to the girl. She looked badly hurt. He picked her up and brought her to the hospital down the street.

After that Ed went back to Al. "So, brother, what happened?" asked Al. "Well for one thing I gotta find the guy who had the gun," Ed began, "and then I gottta go bring the guy to the colonel so he won't think I was slacking off." Then Al asked, "and what about the girl?" Ed said "that's another thing the colonel won't be happy about. You see I kinda put the hospital to call his line." Al said "Brother, he is going to be very mad at you." Ed thought _yeah, if only he would let some things slip. _He and Al then started off to Central.

"Youcaught the guy,right?" asked Mustang over the phone. "Yup!" said Ed tossing the guy to the ground. "Good. Now, you were saying you told the hospital to call my line if there was any progress in her recovery?" asked Mustang "Yup!" said Ed with papers from the hospital in his hand. "Did you get the girl's name?" asked Mustang. Ed froze. "Hold on colonel," said Ed looking through the papers.

Luckily he found it in the papers. "Her name is Sarai." said Ed with satisfaction. " Okay," said Mustang, writing on paper. "What's her age?" asked Mustang. Ed looked through the papers and said "The doctors said sixteen." said Ed. "Okay," said Mustang writing on paper. "Last question," said Mustang, "does she have any relatives?" Ed looked through the papers and said "Nope, no relatives or parents." "Got it." said Mustang. Ed said " I'll bring the guy to Central okay?" "Alright Edward." said Mustang, and they both hung up.

(((Space)))

I didn't know where I was. I last remembered a boy tackling the guy who shot me. I lifted my arm and a sharp pain went through my body. I dropped back on the bed. Then I saw the boy who saved me outside the window. I knew where I was now. I was in the hospital.

The nurse walked in with the boy and the nurse said "Oh, my! She is awake!" She then walked out of the room so that me and the boy could talk. "So, the guy shot you in your right arm?" asked the boy. I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy said "I am Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist." I said "Well, nice to meet you Ed." as I held out my left hand. Ed shook it.

"So your the famous state alchemist." I said in astonishment. "Can you show me some of your alchemy?" I asked. Ed said "sure." He then clapped his hands and transmuted a tray into a silver necklace. "For you,

Sarai." Ed said and gave it to me.And for once in eleven years I smiled.

Okay, to me it was kinda corney, but I got most of the spelling right.

It is late and I must hit the hay before it lights on fire. Please Review!

-animefan127


	2. Tears of Sorrow, Hatred, and Happiness

Hello,

It's fun to put together a story. Thank you for reviewing!

disclaimer: I own DVD's and pics, but not fullmetal alchemist.

Ch.2 Tears of Sorrow,Hatred, and Happiness

It was the first gift I got since I was five. "Thank you." said I. "Your welcome." said Ed. "So, Ed," said I blushing, "can you teach me how to do alchemy?" Ed saw her blush and said "Sure." He looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay," he started when he found them. He then drew a circle. "This is called a transmutation circle." said Ed. "You see," Ed began, "it turns something into something else, like the necklace." he added.

"Oh,"I said. "But, you did it without a circle."I exclaimed. Ed said "Well, that's because--" Then the nurse came in and said "A call for Edward Elric." Ed turned around and asked, "Who's calling?" The nurse said "Colonel Mustang." Ed walked out of the room with the nurse. _Well,_ I thought, _I guess I could try alchemy, but Ed will need to tell me how. Wait a minute! _I thought,_ Ed left his book here. I know I shouldn't look in it, but I want to know how!_ I grabbed the book and sat down.

(((Space)))

"So, Ed," Mustang began, "I have another assignment for you." Ed wasn't paying attention to him though. He was wondering if Sarai had a crush on him. _Well it would figure._ He thought,_ I mean, she blushed when she asked to learn alchemy!_ "ED!" Mustang yelled. "Yeow! What?"Ed shouted. Mustang then asked in a calmer tone, "Are you **ready** for your next assingment?" Ed thought, _ Ready is **not**_ _the word. _

"Yeah, so what is it?" asked Ed. "The person you caught has a gang in Lyore. You must catch them, but be careful. they have a whole building full of artillary." Exclaimed Mustang. "No problem, but tell me colonel," Ed began. "Yes?" Mustang asked. "What will we do with Sarai?" Mustang replied, "You will have to bring her with you, since you saved her and caught that guy. "What?" Ed shouted, "She doesn't even know how to do alchemy! What help will she be!" He then stopped. He looked at Sarai's room. She was in the doorway ready to burst into tears. "I'll have to call you back, later." he said without taking his eyes off her.He then hung up the phone.

(((Space)))

_I can't believe it!_ I thought, feeling tears well up in my eyes."Sarai!" Ed said "Leave me alone!" I said tears falling. Then I ran into my room, locked the door and cried.I thought, _He will use alchemy to go through the door, I just know it! _I was right. I quickly opened the window and dived under the bed.

I quickly swallowed my tears as Ed came through the door. I then used the little bit of alchemy I learned from his book. I drew a circle on the floor and with faith, transmuted a sheet out of dust. luckily Ed was looking out the window, so he didn't see the flash. I then quickly as I saw Ed look under the bed, but as far as I could see a look of fear crossed Ed's face.

He then left the room grabbing his book. After he transmuted the door, I waited five minutes before coming out from under the bed. I then realized I wouldn't learn alchemy without his book. _I don't want to go with him but I have to._ I thought. I looked out the window to see Ed leaving the building. _This isn't suicide _I told myself,_ this is payback! _Then I jumped out the window lunging towards Ed.

(((Space)))

_Now what can I do? _Ed thought. He was wondering where she might have gone. _And it was thanks to my big mouth that Sarai is missing._ He thought to himself. Then a great force hit him from behind and knocked him across the street. When he got up and turned around he was shocked. Sarai was standing in front of him. She stormed up to him and shouted, "Any more insulting and you will be in for a world of hurt!" She then backed off and Ed then shouted, "Next time, watch where the hell you're going!"

Ed stared at her for a few minutes and then exclaimed, "I forgot about Al!" He went to go get Al, got him, and he, Sarai, and Al went to the train station. "Okay, Sarai you need to practice alchemy while Al and I get tickets for the train." Ed said. "How about me and Al go get the train tickets while **you** stay here?" Sarai said sarcasticaly. "Whatever." Ed said.

(((Space)))

_Let's see, if I'm going to travel with Ed, he will need a serious attitude adjustment. _I thought."Sarai?" Al asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "Please don't think badly of Ed, he is really a good guy." Al said._ Sure, I won't think badly of a guy who insults girls on the phone to a colonel, especially when the girl is right nextdoor and can here everything he's saying. _I thought.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" I asked. "Oh, he didn't tell you?" Al asked. I shook my head. "Well, my name is Alphonse, but you can call me Al." he explained. "There's the ticket booth." I said. We got our tickets and went back to the bench where Ed was sitting. "He fell asleep pretty fast." I said. "Well, we have to board the train now." Al said. "Well, I'll wake him up." I replied.

"Ed, wake up." I shouted at him. He then stood up and asked, "Is it boarding time yet?" "Yes, and if we don't hurry up we will miss it!" I yelled. I then handed him his money and dragged him off the bench. "Let me go!" Ed yelled at me and I let go of his collar. "I get the point!" Ed yelled at me again as he stood up. "Well, then let's go." I said calmly and boarded the train.

(((Space)))

"What's her problem?" Ed asked Al. "I don't know." Al replied and boarded the train. _What an attitude. _Ed thought as he boarded the train.

Honestly, I thought it was sorta bad. Well, the next chapter will be shorter. Please Review!

- animefan127


	3. Awakening Dream

Hello,

I will start to seperate some sentences from now on.

Just to let you know, Sarai has golden brown hair(Brown hair with gold highlights), brown eyes, and has dark skin. Here is the next chapter.

disclaimer: If I owned Ed, my life would be perfect...It would be nice if you don't rub it in!

Ch. 3 Awakening Dream

I took out a piece of thread and a needle.

"What are you doing?" asked Ed.

We ran over a bump on the railroad and I dropped the needle.

"I'm gonna sew up the holes in my arm. It interfere's with alchemy." I replied after I found the needle.

Ed then looked back at his map and Al stared out the window.

"So," Al piped up, "where are we going?"

"To Lyore." Ed and I replied at the same time.

"Hey, why are you two traveling together anyway?" I asked.

"We are brothers" Al replied.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that Ed is younger 'cause your taller." I said pointing to Al.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SMALLER THAN A MOLECULE OF AIR IN AN OCEAN!" yelled Ed.

"I didn't say any of that!" I retorted.

Ed then sat down and looked at the map again. "Finished." I said after five minutes. Al came over and looked at my arm. "I can't tell if it was there." said Al.

I then took out a spare map from my pocket and asked, "Since there's a desert we need to cross, won't we need to stock up on supplies?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Ed.

"I have some friends that live near the station. We might not have to spend anything." I replied.

"Okay, then we'll stop by when we get off the train." Ed replied. I nodded and then I fell asleep.

(((Space)))

Ed watched her fall asleep put of the corner of his eye. _She's not so bad when she's sleeping._ Ed thought.

"Brother," Al asked.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed replied.

"Don't you wonder what happened to Sarai's family?" Al asked.

"I never thought of that." Ed replied looking at his map.

(((Space)))

_Were her parents murdered? Did they leave her? I guess we'll never know. _Al thought and sighed.

(((Space)))

I was eight. I was running. I passed a sign that said 'Resembool'. I ran to a hill with a house on it. I heard a gunfire. I then heard the splintering of wood. I then heard someone come out the door. I looked and there were two boys. One had blonde hair and gold eye's while the other had brown hair and brown eye's.

_Ed? Al?_ I thought a bit confused.

I then heard another gunfire and I felt a white hot pain in my shoulder blade. I heard yelling and screaming as I collapsed. I opened my eye's again and there was a women with brown eye's and brown hair leaning over me. She picked me up and brought me in the house.

She then put me on the couch and went into the kitchen. Ed and Al came over, but they looked anxious.

"Why was that man chasing you?" asked seven year old Al.

"I-I don't k-know." I replied shakely from the pain.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." eight year old Ed said with enthusiasim.

Then the women came back into the room. She wrapped my shoulder with a rag. I gasped from the pain as it made a round trip through my body.

"I'm sorry." The women replied as it began to rain.

"What is your name?" asked the women.

"Sarai." I replied with difficulty.

"My name is Trisha and this is Ed and Al." She replied as she pointed to them.

"Hi." Ed, Al, and I replied at the same time.

"Okay. Ed, Al, why don't you go wash your hands for dinner." asked Trisha.

"Okay!" Ed and Al replied as they ran to the bathroom. Then a crackle of lightning woke me up and I yelped.

I covered my mouth quickly as Ed asked "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine." I replied quickly and Ed continued looking at the map.

I reached my hand back and felt my left shoulder blade. I made a little gasp as I felt a mark on it. _Was it real? Was it a dream? _I felt the mark again. _No. This was real. _I thought as we pulled into the station.

"Well we're here!" I yelled happily as I got off the train.

I then waited for Ed and Al to get off. Then I turned around and saw a man with an 'X' shaped scar on his forhead walking around. I looked at his arm and saw a bit of a tattoo. I ran after him as he went around a corner.

"Sarai!"

I turned around and saw Ed running towards me. I ran around the corner and smacked into the guy with the scar.

"May I see your tattoo?" I asked Scar.

"No." He replied and turned around.

"Sarai!" Ed yelled as he and Al came around the corner and gasped.

Scar turned around and said "Fullmetal Alchemist!".

Scar then pushed me out of the way and advanced towards Ed. I then grabbed chalk out of my pocket and began scribbling furiously. I then placed my hands on the circle and a flash of light went straight towards Scar. A cage appeared before Scar and trapped him.

"Al, let's go!" yelled Ed as the cage began to break.

I then ran ahead of Ed and Al to direct them to my friend's house. After ten minutes of running, we came to my friend's house.

"Korayna!" I yelled as I ran to the top of the steps.

(((Space)))

Ed finally got to the top of the steps when a women with dark skin, hazel eye's, and brown hair opened the door.

"Hello, Sarai!" the women yelled and hugged Sarai.

"Hello, Korayna." Sarai replied.

"What brings you back here?" asked Korayna.

"We were wondering if we could borrow some supplies." Sarai replied.

"Who are these gentlemen? Is the blonde one your boyfriend?" asked Korayna.

"No!" Sarai yelled blushing, "they're friends!"

"Oh... What are their names?" asked Korayna.

"I'm Edward El--" Sarai then slammed a hand against Ed's mouth. "He's Ed and the other one's Al." Sarai said sweatdropping.

"Nice to meet you two." replied Korayna as she beckoned for them to go in the house.

"Al, you go inside. I need to talk to Ed." Sarai demanded keeping her hand on Ed's mouth.

"Okay." Al replied as he went into the house.

Ed shoved Sarai's hand away from his mouth and yelled "What was that for!"

"Listen. Korayna HATES state alchemists. You would have been tossed into hell if I didn't shut that big mouth of yours." Sarai replied.

"You didn't have to put your hand on my mouth though!" yelled Ed

"Well, it's over and done with, so let's go inside." retorted Sarai.

(((Space)))

"Wow." Complimented Al.

"I tried to clean up, but I didn't know you guys were coming, so the place is in shambles."said Korayna.

"Actually, the only thing I see is the dust rag." Al then went over and pointed to the rag on the kitchen counter.

"Oh... I forgot to throw that away..." Korayna then snatched the rag and threw it in a trash bin.

Sarai and Ed came in the house. Ed then flopped onto the couch.

"So... What are we having for dinner?" asked Sarai.

Koraynawent into the kitchen and yelled, "It depends on you guys!"

"Cheeseburger!" yelled Ed.

Sarai was surprised by the shout and accidentally knocked a vase over onto the floor. It then smashed into tiny pieces.

"What was that?" asked Korayna

"N-Nothing!" yelled Sarai as she dropped to her knees and frantically started picking up the pieces.

"I heard something." Korayna then started toward the hall.

"Al, distract her!" whispered Sarai. _Why me?_ Al thought as he went to the other side of the table.

(((Space)))

I quickly gathered the pieces into a pile and grabbed chalk out of my pocket. I quickly grew a circle and activated it. The vase returned to it's normal form. I did it in time because Korayna came around the table.

"What are you doing with my vase?"

"Nothing..."

Luckily, my body was on the circle, so she didn't see it. When she went away I sighed and put the vase back on the table. _That was WAY to close. _I thought as I started toward the kitchen.

**1 hour later...**

"That was good." I said happily starting toward the kitchen with my plate.

"I'm glad you liked it." replied Korayna.

The two brothers finished before me, so I finished quickly. I put the dishes in the sink and started washing them by hand.

"Sarai? What are you doing?" questioned Korayna.

Korayna then popped her head into the kitchen and gasped.

"You don't need to wash them by hand!"

"But I'm used to it!"

"No. Put the dishes down. You are my guest along with the two other boys. Now please go put on your pajamas and get ready for bed." Korayna finished sternly.

_Man, I hate it that she's older than me. Why couldn't I be twenty-five?_ I thought as I headed up the stairs. I went into my room and slipped on my tanktop and shorts. I then shut the light off and fell asleep.

(((Space)))

Al and Ed slept in the same bedroom. Ed was already asleep after mumbling something about a 'good dinner'. Al got up and stared out the window.

"Something will happen tonight." Al said quietly staring at the full moon.

Al went back to the wall and laid against it. He then started to doze off and then asked "Will we find the Philosopher's Stone?" and then he fell asleep.

(((Space)))

"Huh?" was all ed could say when he saw he was on a giant cookie. He then looked around him and he was horrified when he saw he was on a river.

"No... WHY!" he screamed. he was riding in a river of milk. Then in a split second, he was on an ocean of milk. He then sat down and sobbed. He knew he would have to drink the milk or die of dehydration.

He then saw something head right towards him in the milk and vanish. Then a fish cookie jumped right through the cookie that ed was on, and made a hole in the middle. The giant cookie then became unstable, and broke apart.

Ed was clinging to the piece of cookie he was floating on for dear life. Then a fish cookie frenzy began. Fish went for ed's cookie, and tried to get Ed off the cookie.

"NOO!" Ed screamed when a shark cookie came towards him. Then in one jump, the shark cookie grabbed ed's red jacket, and dove into the milk, dragging Ed with him.

_No! Can't breathe! I... can't... believe it. I'm... gonna... die... in... milk... _Ed thought as he blacked out.

"No!" Ed yelled as he bolted straight out of the bed. He then realized that he was fine and he went back to sleep.

(((Space)))

"Sarai, do you like your present?" my mom asked.

_Huh? I'm eight again? _I thought as I replied, "A puppy! Thank you!"

My parents both smiled. I left the beach with them and we went to our house.

After five minutes the doorbell rang and my dad shoved me in a closet and locked it near the door.

"Ssshh." Dad said and whispered, "Don't worry what will happen, okay?"

"Mmhm." I said crying. _This.. This can't be happening! Not again!_ I screamed in my head.

My dad then opened the door and I heard a gun go off. I stood there watching my dad, in slow motion, fall to the ground.

_DADDY! _I screamed in my head looking for something to pry the lock off the door.

"What was that!" I heard my mom say as she ran around the corner. She then stopped dead in her tracks and ran, crying, to dad. She heard a click and looked up to see the gun pointed at her head.

_MOMMY! _I screamed in my head as I watched her, also in slow motion, fall on top of dad.

_WHY!_ I sceamed in my head after the man left.

"WHY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and slammed my fists into the ground.

"I should have SAVED them! Why does this have to HAPPEN!" I screamed running over to the corpses of my parents after I body slammed the door down.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled, "Wake up... WAKE UP!" I screamed waking myself from my sleep.

I then, crying, ran into the kitchen I stopped crying and saw a butcher knife. I then got the knife and cut my arm and smiling as the image of my parents faded.

I then heard something enter the kitchen. I turned around hiding the knife and hiding my arm. The person was Ed.

"Sarai, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well if it was nothing, there wouldn't be a pool of blood, would there?"

I gasped as I looked at the floor and saw the blood on the floor.

I dropped the knife and Ed gasped. I then ran up the stairs, ran into my room, and locked the door. I heard someone run up the stairs and I started running to my bed.

Then, without warning, my knees failed to support me and I fell. I heard Ed trying to open the door when I starting crawling. I then stopped and layed on the floor,facing the door, as the door was being broken down by alchemy.

I then saw Ed with a horrified look on his face when I thought, _I lost to much blood. I'm... gonna... die... at a mistake... I... made... _As I shut my eyes slowly and everything was blurry. I started crying when Ed yelled for Al. _I've... hurt... him... so... much... I... don't... deserve... to... have a... chance... at... winning your... heart... _I thought as everything went black.

(((Space)))

"Al!" Ed yelled panicking. He then saw Al gasp.

"Brother, what happened!" he asked panicking.

"I'll tell you later. Go get bandages from the bathroom!" Ed yelled.

Ed then put Sarai on the bed putting towels underneath her arm. It was sliced open from the knife. Al came back and he started wrapping her arm.

_Why? Why did you do this? _Ed asked himself as he saw the sun beyond the horizon

Sorry, it took longer to update than the other chapters. If you think about it, this chapter might be short, well, comparing other chapters. Sorry if some people are off character (I didn't see all of the episodes starts to sob) . But, I'm getting all the dvd's no matter what (starts laughing maniaclly in triumph)! In fact, the fourth one's coming next week and i've saved up(starts laughing maniaclly again)!Read and Review!

-animefan127


	4. Transformation

Hello.

Sorry about the last chapter. It was terrible, I know.

Well, I better get to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I've got the DVD's , picture's , and books. The things I don't own are the show, the places, and sadly, Ed… I want Ed!

Ch. 4 Transformation

I woke up the next morning exhausted. I remembered what happened and looked at my arm. Then, the phone began ringing. I got up slowly, do to my arm, and went downstairs. The mess in the kitchen was gone and the knife was in the sink. I then picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?" I asked.

"Yes. Is Edward Elric there?"

"Not right now." I replied remembering last night.

"Can you tell him to call Central?"

"Of course." I replied knowing who was on the phone.

"Good." and then we both hung up.

_How did Mustang know to call here? _I thought as I began making breakfast. I then went upstairs to Ed's room. He was sleeping peacefully and Al was against the wall. _Aww. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, well, for a little guy anyway. _I thought as I silently shut the door.

"Now, I'll go back to my room." I went to my room and sat on my bed. _What the hell am I doing! _I placed my good arm over the bandaged one when it began to glow. I then stared at it as the pain went away. I took the bandages off and saw the cut was healing.

_What did I just do?_ I thought as I took my good hand away. It then stopped glowing. _I have a healing touch?_ I thought even more confused. Then I healed my entire arm. Then I heard Ed coming down the stairs mumbling something about 'sleeping late'.

I then ran downstairs only to run into Ed and knock him down as I fell the rest of the way down. When I got to the bottom I hit my head on the hard tile and was rewarded with blurry vision. I tried to stand up, but I fell again. I heard someone rush down the stairs and come into the hall.

I placed my good hand on my face as it began healing. My vision became clear again.

"Sarai, are you oka-" Ed began, but I was already up.

"Yes, I'm okay." As I ran upstairs to the bathroom.

I looked at my face and it was fine. _How do I have a healing touch? I'm not a homunculi._ I thought as I heard Al get up and go downstairs. I went downstairs and saw a note on the door.

_Dear friends,_

_I have gone to get more _

_groceries and will be_

_back soon._

_Your friend,_

_Korayna_

I put the note down and went upstairs as Ed ate. I put on my mini skirt and short sleeved shirt. When I came back downstairs Al stared at me. Ed was busy eating food.

"Sarai, where are you going?" Al asked

"The store. I'll be right back." I said as I left the house.

I looked around the house and found what I was looking for. A place where I kept everything secret.

I looked in my dad's journal and read the things he wrote. I never believed them, but know I do. He wrote about me having the healing touch, but he also said I had other 'gifts' as well.

He said I could make myself into almost anything. He wrote that I could grow wings in an instant and I could transform into what I wanted. _Well then, let's try it._ I thought as I put everything away.

_I want wings._ I thought. I then felt feathers brush my cheek and then I looked in the mirror and saw wings.

Angel wings to be correct. I flapped them three times and I was off the ground. _I'm so happy!_ I thought as tears sprang from my eyes.

(((Space)))

_This food is delicious! _Ed thought as he finished another bowl of ramen.

"Ed?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Are you worried about Sarai?"

"Al, she's fine."

Al sighed and stared out the window.

"Al, where did Sarai go?"

"She went to the store."

_She did? Hmm..._ Ed thought as he went outside.

He looked at the ground and saw feathers. He looked in the sky and saw Sarai with... Wings!

Ed was struck dumb. The last time he checked, humans don't sprout wings and fly. He then saw her turn into a robin. _Is she a homunculi?_ Ed thought as she flew behind the house.

(((Space)))

"I wonder why she went to the store." Al wondered for a moment and saw feathers falling outside the window.

He opened the window and looked out. He saw Ed staring at the sky. Al turned himself and saw Sarai with wings. _H-How!_ Al thought as she turned into a robin and flew behind the house.

(((Space)))

"Let's see..." I said aloud flipping pages in my dad's journal. I then heard someone appear behind me. It was a guy with black hair in long strands and had weird tattoos on his arms. I then saw a women appear with long black hair and also had a tattoo and a short man saying 'can I eat that?' over and over again.

"W-Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Well, now..." said the women.

Then her nails streched and just missed my neck. "Just come with us." she finished.

The short man then asked "Can I eat her, Lust?"

"Lust!" I exclaimed. "Your that homunculi! And that must be Envy and Gluttony!" I yelled pointing to them.

"No, you can't eat her. We need her." Lust told gluttony as his stomach grumbled.

"Just give us the journal." Envy said like she was bored.

"I don't know what your talking about." I replied.

Then Ed came out from the side of the house. Lust retracted her nails and I dropped. The homunculi faced Ed as he transmuted his sword. Al came and stood next to Ed.

"What are you doing here." demanded Ed.

"Well, we're not here for you." replied Envy.

"Can I eat him?" asked Gluttony.

"Yes, Gluttony." said Lust and he lunged at Ed. I began drawing a transmutation circle, but Lust extended her nails and they struck my hand. I gasped at the pain as Ed began battling Gluttony.

_I want to be an ant-eater. _I thought as I began transforming. Lust was surprised and I wrapped my tounge around her so she couldn't move her hands. I then flung her against the wall and let go. I turned around to see that Al hit Gluttony with a punch and Ed began battling Envy. I turned around to see Lust materializing and she didn't look happy. I turned into my human self and Lust extended her nails. I ducked and punched her in the face.

"Agghh!" She yelled as she hit a tree. She then began materializing again. Ed and Al were done fighting Gluttony and Envy for now.

"Get on!" I yelled as I turned into a pegesus. They ran and got on. Lust extended her nails again, but I dodged them and flew off. _ That was close._ I thought as I flew to the edge of the desert. Luckily I grabbed a bag with everything we need, and my dad's journal, so we could go on to Lyore. I flew down and transformed back.

"Sarai, how do you do that?" Al asked.

"I dunno. I just think of what I want or want to be and then poof. It happens." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Ed.

"I didn't know I could do it until I read my dad's journal." I said waving the book up and down. "Ed, I think I should have said this sooner, but Mustang called." I said pointing to the phone across the street.

Ed sighed with a look of defeat on his face and dialed the number for Central.

"Sarai, if you can transform into anything, can't you transform into a vehicle to get across the desert?" asked Al.

I thought for a moment and finally said "I guess."

Even from across the street I heard Mustang yelling at Ed about 'get to Lyore, now!' before he hung up. He came back across the street and looked like he was gonna blow.

"I hate him!" Ed yelled when we actually got to the edge of the desert. I transformed into a truck and they both got in as I began to drive. Ed layed back and lounged on the seat and Al stared out the window.

**About 2 Hours Later...**

We were finally here. I transformed back. "Wow." I couldn't believe this place existed.

"Look! Free wine!" I yelled as I ran over to it.

"Sarai, don't drink it!" yelled Al and I turned around and stared at him.

"I wasn't gonna!" I yelled at him. I then noticed the church. I then started running towards it.

"Sarai!" yelled Ed, but I ignored him.

_This place looks so familiar..._ I thought as the Church grew nearer and nearer.

(((Space)))

_First I get yelled at by Mustang and now this..._ thought Ed as he and Al were running after Sarai.

Ed then spotted Sarai through the crowd. Alot of trucks began rolling by. Ed got a running start and slid under the truck. He made it without getting hurt. He then ran towards the church. _Were else to hide a gang than under a Church!_ Ed thought as he came to the entrance.

(((Space)))

_This is gonna take forever..._ Al thought as lambs began trotting by. Finally the whole thing in the road was done. Al then ran after his brother who was now at the entrance to the church.

(((Space)))

I hid under one of the pews. I began crawling towards the mantel. When I got there Ed came into the church.

"Hello, Ed!" I yelled all the way from the front.

He spotted me and began coming down the aisle. I giggled just seeing him walk down the aisle. _He looks so cute! I wonder if he would look good in a tuxedo._ I thought. He was in the front when I spotted a switch near the gospel.

"What's this?" I asked in a playful tone as I pressed it. A stairway appeared next to the statue of the sun god.

"Looks like a stairway." I said in a serious tone. I then ran down the stairway for five minutes and came to a door. Ed came up next to me when I began opening the door. When I opened it about fifteen guns were pointed at my head. _Oh, crap!_ I thought

as they pulled me into the room. Ed was second and we were both placed in the middle of a rug. A massive man came in front of us and looked at us for a second. He then grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. All the thugs there laughed and pointed at me. _Yup. I remember this place now._ I thought as I began healing myself. When I was done the massive guy began calling Ed a 'shortie' and Ed was blowing the roof off.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT NOT EVEN AN ANT CAN SEE ME!" Ed yelled. Everyone laughed at Ed and he transmuted his sword. All the thugs stopped and began chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" when the massive man stepped forward.

That's when Al burst into the room. all the thugs looked at him and began shooting there guns.

"W-Wait! Please don't-" Al tried to say, but he was too late. the bullets bounced off him and back to the people who fired. It was a bullet war. A few bullets grazed Ed, but he came next to me where the bullets couldn't reach. I got hit by a few as well. Only grazes, but I healed myself.

I grabbed Ed's face and he stared at me. His face began glowing a bluish hue.

"W-What the-"

"Stop struggling!" I yelled at him.

After a few seconds I let go. He felt his face and the blood and cuts were gone.

I then did it to myself. When the bullet war was over we left the room and went back upstairs.

"Well, that didn't take long." I yelled in triumph when we got outside. It was a clear night with a full moon.

"I feel a bit dizzy though." I said grabbing a pillar for support.

That's when I looked at the moon. I then transformed, without wanting to, into a white, blue eyed person with a white dress. I had white hair and I, myself was white.

That's all I could write. I was using my gram's lab. I wrote this while on cape cod. So, to clear things up they found the gang in the basement and they beat themselves start laughing maniaclly . Then after they come out of the Church, Sarai feels dizzy. After she sees the moon, she transforms into, practically, a goddess. This is probraly the longest chapter I've written. R & R please! No flames!

-animefan127


	5. Reactions

Hello,

I'm fine now. Still on the cape, though. So, where was I? Oh yeah, goddess.

disclaimer: I might not own the show, or Ed for that matter, but I have the Ed plushie!

hugs plushie

Now to chapter five!

Chapter Five Reactions

Ed and Al were staring at me.

"Will you guys knock it off!" I screamed.

"W-What happened to your hair!" exclaimed Al.

"What happened to you!" Ed yelled pointing at me.

"I don't know, okay!" I yelled as I crossed my arms.

We then started to the townsquare. People stared at me and made coments, but Ed wouldn't stop staring at me. Someone tried to throw a tomato at me, but I caught it.

"Do you think she could be a witch?" a guy asked a shopkeeper. Then I blew.

"I'm not a witch!" I yelled at them.

I then grabbed a barrel and began swinging it around at the guy and shopkeeper.

"Sarai, calm down!" Ed yelled grabbing my hair and pulling it. I then stopped and dropped the barrel. I turned around and stared at Ed. He stared back at me. He let go of my hair and I slapped him.

It seemed to knock him back to reality.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled as Al asked the shopkeeper if there were any hotels nearby.

"For pulling my hair!" I retorted throwing the tomato in Ed's face. Of course, the tomato exploded on impact.

He blinked once and then got pissed. A crowd started around us as we began cursing each other. Finally Ed transmuted his sword and charged at me.

_Change into a tiger. _I thought, but it didn't work. It was like an electric current went through me. I began getting dizzy and I lost my balance. Ed couldn't react in time and tripped over my legs. He went flying and landed in the fountain of wine. I giggled once and everyone cheered.

When we got out of the townsquare, Ed kept complaining about me winning because of an 'accident'.We got a room at the hotel and went upstairs._Turn to human_ I thought, but it still didn't work. An electric current surged through me again and I then collapsed on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes to see Al putting me on the bed.

"W-What just h-happened?"

"I don't know. You just collapsed on the floor."

"Where's Ed?"

"He's in his room getting cards."

I then looked at myself. _I'm still white? Does this mean that I can't..._ I then ran into the bathroom.

I quickly locked the door behind me. I looked in the mirror to see me as a human.

"No..." I squeaked as I looked at myself then the mirror.

"This can't be real... it can't!" I yelled while holding my head. I then heard banging on the door.

"Sarai, are you okay?" I heard Al's voice call from the other side of the door.

"I-I'm f-fine." I replied in a shaky voice.

Without thinking, I went through the cabinet and found a small knife. I sat on the sink and put my right leg on top of my left. I then plunged the knife into my ankle. I screamed and quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"Sarai!" I heard Al yell.

I then heard the drawing of chalk on the door. I quickly wiped the blood and threw the paper out of the window. Al then came in.

"Sarai, is something wrong?" Al asked.

"No. I'm fine." I replied.

"But I heard you scream." Al protested.

"I'm fine." I said again getting a little annoyed.

"Alright." Al sighed as I transmuted the door.

I returned to the sink and sat on it. I put my ankle on my leg and put the knife into my ankle. I held back a scream as I began making a design. When I was done, I was ready to fall. My vision became blurry, but I managed to wipe all the blood away.

It began to rain. I then stumbled to the door. I opened it and went out. Ed and Al were playing cards. Without warning my knees gave way. I went down and smacked my face on the floor.I then numbly stood up.

"Sarai, are you okay?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine." I tried to say through my, now, very blurry vision. I then went into my room.

(((Space)))

"Something isn't right, Al." Ed said.

"I know." Al replied as Ed threw down an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of spades.

(((Space)))

"W-What!" Al was amazed that Ed won for the twenty-fifth time.

"Jackpot!" Ed yelled as he gathered his win.

"B-But that's impossible!" Al yelled as he dropped his cards.

"If it was I wouldn't have won." Ed said as he went to his room.

Al got up and sighed. He then saw six cards under Ed's chair. They were all ace of spades.

"Ed get back here!" Al yelled as he ran out the door.

(((Space)))

I was okay now. I started searching through my dad's journal on this new 'transformation'. I found something about being partly human, but not all human. He didn't know what the other part was. He also said in his journal about me turning into some sort of 'goddess'. He said that it only lasted until morning, but the transformation only happened on a full moon.

I shut the book and looked outside. _Damn. Why didn't they tell me?_ I thought. Then there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Al.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Did you see brother?"

"No, why?"

"He cheated at a game."

"Oh... Well, I'll tell you if I see him."

"Yeah, okay."

Then I shut my door. The rain finally stopped. I sat on the balcony and stared at the moon. A sudden breeze picked up and I shut my eyes. I saw the images of my parents and I playing in the park with the breeze whipping my hair around, like right now. _What's the deal with the mirror though? _I thought as I heard the door open and shut. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear and turned around.

Nobody was there. I stepped off the balcony lightly like it was the first time. I looked around the room, but didn't find anyone. Then it hit me.

"Ed, come out." I asked softly.

I then saw a flash and a hole appear as Ed popped out.

"Damn! Your not gonna tell Al, are you?"

"No. I won't. Just please do something about the hole."

Ed then turned around, clapped his hands, and the hole was gone. I then saw the sun over the desert. I felt a tingling sensation, then I began to glow white.

When Ed turned around he looked amazed. I then began to float. I began to feel dizzy as the room seemed to swirl around me. I then felt pain surge through my body as my feet touched the floor. I began to fall when Ed caught me and put me on my bed. I felt better after five minutes.

Ed left two minutes ago. I looked at my skin and it was tan like before. When I went into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror to see my 'goddess' self. When I came out, I grabbed some chalk from Al's room. I drew a transmutation circle. Ed came in when I activated it. I made a figure out of a piece of wood I found.

It was a figure of Ed. I made all the designs correctly. Ed had his coat on when he entered the room. He looked at the figure and smiled.

"That's some nice work."

"Thank's..."

Ed looked down and frowned. I tried to hide my ankle, but he already saw it.

"You've been cutting yourself?" Ed questioned.

I couldn't answer the question and it seemed Ed already knew the answer. I got up and went to my room without saying a word, hiding my face from his. I began packing my things.

_Flashback_

_"Sarai?"_

_"Yes, Al?" I replied while brushing my hair._

_"Our train to get to Central is in the town where Korayna lives. It leaves at eleven o'clock. We need to get there before hand to get the tickets."_

_"Alright. I'll begin packing in a few minutes." I replied putting down the brush and going down to the lobby to have breakfast._

_End Flashback_

In a couple of minutes I was ready to go. I was wearing the usual. Black pants and white tank top. I met Al and Ed in the lobby. We went a little far out into the desert so nobody would see me transform.

(((Space)))

_Why is she cutting herself? What was that design?_ Ed couldn't stop thinking about those questions for a while. When Al said it was far enough Sarai transformed into a car. Al and Ed got in as they began moving towards the other end of the desert.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

They finally got there. Al looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked.

It's ten forty-five!" yelled Al in dismay.

"Don't worry about it." Sarai said as she went up to the front of a large line at the ticket booth.

When she came back she had three train tickets in her hand. She gave one to Ed and one to Al.

(((Space)))

"How did you get them?" asked Al.

"Charm." Sarai replied.

Ed raised an eyebrow, but smiled in an instant. They got on the train and got seats in the back.

_Sarai has been acting awfully nice since last night._ Thought Al as Sarai read her book. Al looked at Ed who was writing a report for the Colonel.

(((Space)))

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Ed would often shift his gaze to me. When I looked at him he would look at his report. I looked out the window at the green hills. It reminded me of when my mom and dad would take me kite flying.

_Flashback_

_"Look Sarai, the wind is perfect." my Dad gave me a kite that was a shape of a diamond, but looked like the moon._

_"Daddy, why does the kite look like the moon?" I asked._

_"Because the moon is higher than the sky." my Dad replied as the kite was riding the wind._

_End Flashback_

_I know the answer to this, but I never got to ask them if the moon is made of cheese. _I sighed at this. I began reading my book again. Well My dad had a lot of notes on me. The last thing he wrote was that I probraly was a supernatural being. I slammed the book shut and held my knees up to my chest.

_Why do I feel... Alone? _I thought as I got paper to do alchemy. I drew a transmutation circle and activated it. I made a figure of my mom and dad with me in the middle. _Why did I have to live when there's no reason to?_ I began to cry at the thought.

I stopped after two minutes to see the station up ahead. _I guess there is a reason _I glanced at Ed _to live after all._ I thought as we pulled into the station.

"Well that was a nice ride." I said between yawns.

"I finished my report." Ed said while checking through it.

"You didn't put me in it, did you?" I asked.

"Only that you helped us with the gang." Ed replied while putting the report in his suitcase.

"Nothing about me transforming or anything like that?" I asked.

"Why would I put something like that in my report?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. I was just wondering." I replied.

"Ed, can we go to Xenotime?" I asked.

"Why would we go there!" Ed asked as he remembered Russel and Fletcher.

"I have a friend there I need to see." I replied.

Ed sighed and said "After we go to Central."

"Okay!" I replied as we started toward the horizon.

Okay this wasn't the worst chapter I've written, but I've done better.I haven't seen the whole series, but I'm getting all the DVD's that come out. I'm writing while updating so they might not be that good.R&R! No flames please!

- animefan 127


	6. Fight

Hello,

I'm trying to get the next DVD. It's getting harder to write more chapters, though.

disclaimer: I got figures, pics, and DVDs, but I want Ed and the show (mostly Ed).

and here's the next chapter!

Ch. 6 Fight

I was waiting outside the library in Central. Al and Ed said they would meet me here after they saw the Colonel. I went and sat on the steps and read my dad's journal.

"Excuse me."

I turned around to see an army soldier.

"Are you Sarai?" he asked

"Yes. I am." I replied standing up.

"Mister Elric asked me to escort you to the train station." he said.

_Something isn't right with this soldier._ I thought. I punched him and he rolled down the steps.

"Your not as dumb as you look." he said when he got up. He then transformed into Envy.

"I knew it." I replied as I turned around to see Lust and Gluttony.

"I guess your not as easy to fool as the fullmetal." Lust said as Envy started up the steps.

"Where's Ed and Al!" I demanded.

"Like I said before, 'allow me to escort you to the train station'. " Envy replied as I ran down the steps.

"Sorry! I don't let no good homunculi like you escort me anywhere!" I yelled as I ran towards the park. I heard Envy running behind me.

_Transform into a cheetah._ I thought as I began changing. I ran at full speed until I got to some benches.

I was tired. _Transform back to human._ I thought. When I did Envy came into the same area.Envy smirked when she saw I was worn down.

"Your already tired? This going to be easier than I thought." Envy replied as he began changing. He changed into Ed. He charged at me and landed a punch on my face. I flew and hit the ground. As I was getting up, he grabbed me and flung me against a tree. He held me there until I heard a gun go off. A bullet hit Envy in the arm. He let go and ran off.

I got up and I heard a gun click. I looked up to see a woman with the army, pointing a gun at me. She had blonde hair and didn't look happy.

"State your name." she asked.

"Sarai." I replied keeping my eyes on the gun.

She lowered her gun and smiled.

"I'm 1st lt. Hawkeye." she said.

"Hi." I replied rubbing my cheek which was starting to swell.

Hawkeye looked at me and asked, "Why did fullmetal attack you?"

I looked at her and said "It wasn't him."

She stared, puzzled, at me for a minute.

"Please come with me." she said and I followed.

We went into a building and through numerous hallways. All of them had army personel in them. We finally came to one door and went in.

A man sat behind a desk with alot of paperwork on it. The man had raven black hair and was filling out papers. He looked up from the paper and sighed.

"Did you bring more paperwork, Hawkeye?" He asked.

Immediatly she put me in front of her.

"No, colonel. There was a fight outside."

Now I was embarassed. My cheek swelled up, but not alot. I was tired and here I am in front of the colonel.

"Oh. Hawkeye your dismissed." He said and Hawkeye left.

Mustang folded his hands on his desk.

"So, what's your name." he asked.

"Sarai." I replied.

"So your Sarai. So, who did you fight with?" Mustang asked.

"Well I can-"

"Mustang! I got my repo-" Ed began as he entered the room, but stopped when he saw me.

"Sarai? What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I'll wait out there." I said quickly and started towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard Mustang call out.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dinner this Saturday?" He asked.

_What the hell! He's asking me out! _I thought as Ed stared at Mustang.

"Sorry Mustang. I can't." I replied as I left.

(((Space)))

_Ouch._ Ed thought as Sarai left the room.

"Dammit." Mustang said.

"I have my report, colonel." Ed said putting it on the colonel's desk.

"Fullmetal, you are dismissed." Mustang said as he put his head on his arms which were on his desk.

Ed left the room and noticed Sarai's cheek was swollen. They both walked down to the entrance of the building to fetch Al.

(((Space)))

Al saw Ed and Sarai walking out of the building.

"Sarai, what are you doing here?" Al asked.

"That's what I want to know." Ed replied.

"Well..." Sarai began.

**Five minutes later...**

"and that's what happened." Sarai finished.

"So you were attacked by the homunculi?" Ed asked.

"And you got punched in the cheek by Envy, so that's why it's swollen?" Al asked.

Sarai nodded her head.

"Well, you wanted to go to Xenotime, right?" Ed said switching the subject.

"Yes!" Sarai replied happily.

"Well, we better get going then." Ed sighed at the thought of seeing Russel (who is taller than Ed, but a year younger).

(((Space)))

_Yay! We're going to Xenotime! _I thought happily while skipping in front of Ed.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah Sarai?"

"Can I get something?"

"_sigh _Okay."

I began running around to different shops. There were so many things I liked. I finally came to one thing I loved.

"Sir! Can I get that necklace right there?" I asked pointing to the silver chain with the locket.

"Sure." he replied as he charged me. Ed gave him the money and we went to the train station.

"Thank you, Ed!" I squeaked. I couldn't get over how beautiful the necklace and locket was!

"No problem." He replied.

We boarded the train and got our seats. I began thinking about the mark on my shoulder blade. _It might be real, but why don't I remember going to Resembool? Or seeing Ed and Al?_ I thought as I felt my shoulder blade. The mark was still there. I got more paper and transmuted pictures for the locket. I put Ed and Al's pictures inside the locket.

That's when I dozed off and finally, went to sleep.

I woke up in a house. I was eight once more. Trisha walked from the kitchen and noticed me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Would you like dinner?"

"Yep!" I replied as I skipped into the kitchen.

Ed and Al were already eating. I sat between the two as Trisha sat down.

After we ate I went into my new bedroom. I took something out of my pocket and put it on the dresser. It was my dad's journal. I couldn't understand it all, but I kept it anyway. There was a knock on my door, so I opened it. It was Ed and Al.

"We made something for you." Ed said

"We hope you like it." Al said as they both pulled out a small box.

I opened both boxes and gasped. It was a silver chain and a locket.I smiled and that made Ed and Al smile as well.

"Thank you." I said afraid I would start crying. Al left, but Ed stayed. He noticed the journal on the dresser. I followed his gaze and saw he was looking at the journal.

"It was my dad's." I said grabbing the journal and giving it to him, so he could look in it. He scanned through a couple of pages and looked surprised. He then smiled.

"Thanks for showing it to me." Ed said as he handed the book back to me. He left to his room and I closed my door. _I'm not safe here._ I thought as I remembered what was gonna happen next.

I then dashed out of my room, but slipped on the floor, sending me flying into the wall. Ed looked out of is door and saw me.

"Sarai? What's wrong?" He asked as I heard the shattering of glass from the window in my room.

I grabbed Ed and dashed into his room, locking the door behind me.

"Sarai what's going on!" Ed and Al demanded at the same time.

"Shh. You guys need to hide!" I replied quietly in a whisper. I heard someone click there gun in the hall. I shoved them both into the closet when the door knob was shaking back and forth. I ran right towards the door when the guy kicked it down. He was shocked and I skidded under him. I ran straight towards my room as the man followed.

I grabbed my dad's journal and did the only option I had. I jumped out the window and landed in the bushes. The man jumped down and luckily, didn't see me in the bushes. The man ran off as I sat there. I came back in the house and Trisha was shocked. I was muddy, the bottom part of my pants were torn, and my sleeves were ripped off.

I went straight into the bathroom to take a bath. Trisha came in before I undressed. She gave me some clothes that she use to were when she was my age. After my bath, I put on a nice dress.It was white, it had no sleeves, the skirt part was puffed out, and I wore a cute tiara with it.When I came out of the bathroom Ed and Al stared at me.

"Please stop staring at me." I pleaded when Trisha came out into the hall.

"That dress fits you perfectly!" Trisha exclaimed as I smiled.

"Thank you for the dress." I said politely.

"Your welcome." Trisha replied.

I felt a hand tap me. Then shook me hard.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I woke up. I saw Ed was the one shaking me.

"Sarai, we're here." Ed said as people were getting off.

"Oh!" I was shocked that I slept through the entire train ride. We got off and I saw my friend's house from there. I looked around to make sure Envy wasn't tailing me.

(((Space)))

"Hey, Al." Ed asked.

"Yes, brother?"

"Why do you thinnk Sarai was mumbling words in her sleep?"

"I don't know."

_Flashback_

_Ed was reading his alchemy book. Al was staring out the window._

_"Thank you." Ed turned his head to see Sarai mumbling in her sleep and fooling around with the locket on her neck. Ed heard more though. He heard her saying that someone had to hide, and thank you for the dress, It was just way to confusing._

_End Flashback_

Ed saw Sarai looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Ed asked.

"I was just making sure that Envy wasn't following us." Sarai replied.

"So, who's your friend?" Al asked.

"Her name's Isabela. Don't mention your alchemists, though. Just like Korayna she hates alchemists." Sarai replied.

(((Space)))

"She does?" Al asked astonished.

"Yup. Alot of my friends don't."

_Wow. And she could have alot of friends. _Al thought.

They finally got to a baby blue house that was two stories high.

(((Space)))

_This is the place I hid the dress._ I thought as I walked up the stairs.

I slammed my fist into the door and Isabela opened the door. She tried to punch me, but I dodged and got her in a headlock.

"Hello, Isabela." Isabela grabbed me and tossed me into the house.

"Hello, Sarai." she replied as I got up from the shock of hitting the wall.

"Sarai what's going on?" Ed asked.

"This is Isabela. She taught me how to fight." I explained. Isabela was tall, had a bit of tan on her skin, and she had blue eyes with black hair.

"Who are these people?" Isabela asked.

"This is Ed and that's Al." I replied.

"Can they fight?" Isabela asked.

"Yes, they can." I replied.

"The blonde one your boyfriend?" Isabela asked.

"NO! Why do you guys assume that!" I asked blushing.

Isabela shrugged her shoulders.

Well that's all I could think of. I don't know if Ed should remember Sarai from his childhood or not. Sarai obviously remembers with the dreams. Sarai is so lucky! tries to strangle sarai, but fails I go along with the chapters, so by the time I post this, I will be working on chapter 7. Please R&R!

- animefan127


	7. Accident

Hello,

I'm starting to run outta ideas. This chapter might be a bit retarded (or it absolutly sucks) to some people.

disclaimer: If you could own any 2 things in the world, what would you own? If I had that chance, I would own fullmetal alchemist and Ed.

On to the next chapter!

Ch.7 Accident

"Sorry. It seems like he would be your type." I threw Isabela into the house.

"Sarai, are you sure your not going to hurt her?" Al asked.

"If she keeps up the crap, I might Al. I might." I responded with my temple throbbing as Isabela was getting up.

"Your throws have improved." Isabela said astonished.

"Yeah? What about them." I asked.

"When you were younger, you could barely lift a brick." Isabela replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop the walk down memory lane, will ya!" I yelled as Ed laughed with Al.

I felt myself get teary-eyed as I spun around and faced Ed.

"I'm-aha-sor-ha-ry!" Ed said through his laughs when he saw my face (red and ready to cry).

"Shutup!" I yelled as I punched Ed in the stomach. He doubled over and I stormed into the house, slamming the door behind me.

I ran into the room that was mine for five years and jumped on the bed. I cried into the quilt my mother made me before she left this world. _If Ed knew the story he wouldn't have laughed!_ This thought made me sob harder.

_Flashback_

_I was ten and I didn't have a place to stay. I was very thin and frail, but I didn't care. I didn't have food for a while and I felt like I would collapse. I saw a woman and she asked me why I was dressed in rags. I told her why and collapsed right after. When I woke up, I was in a room, on a bed._

_There were clothes next to me, so I tried them on. I couldn't understand why this woman was so nice to me when other people have shunned me. I decided to keep the black pants and black tanktop on. I went downstairs and saw dinner on the table. About half an hour later, I finished my dinner._

_She asked for my name and I told it to her. She would let me stay there, but on one condition._

_"You must learn martial arts and do chores here." she said and I accepted. The next day I had to lift a brick._

_"C'mon! Put your back into it!" She demanded. I lifted the brick a few inches off the ground, but dropped it. For punishment, I had to do the dishes for a year. The day before I turned sixteen, something went wrong. The man who killed my parents found me._

_He took me in the night and shoved me in a shack. It was morning when he came back. He ripped the bottom half off my shirt and made my pants into shorts. I know he would do more than this if I let him. I fought him and got away. I was tired and slept on the side of a building. That same night, Ed found me._

_End Flashback._

I sobbed for an hour and finally stopped when The grandfather clock went off in the hall. I looked in the mirror and I looked horrible. My eyes were red, tear stains were on my face, and I was dizzy from sobbing for so long. I heard a knock on the door and I locked it.

"Sarai? Open up. It's me, Ed." I heard from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" I yelled causing me to get a migrain.

"Sarai, I'm sorry. I really am." I heard Ed say.

"Go away now, and comeback later!" I yelled with my eyes shut from the pain of the migrain.

"Sarai, please open the door!" I heard Ed yell as I felt around for support (remember eyes are closed). I tripped over a stack of books and went flying into the dresser.

"Aww...Crap." I said as I became shrouded in darkness.

(((Space)))

"Sarai!" Ed yelled. He heard something slam into something else. Ed clapped his hands and dematerialized the door. When he looked around the room he was shocked. A whole thing of books were scattered on the floor, The dresser was knocked down and Ed gasped.

Sarai was underneath the dresser.

She was surrounded by books. Ed cleared the area of books when Sarai moaned. She opened her eyes, felt the back of her head, and gasped. When she pulled her hand out, it was drenched in blood.

"O-Oh...M-My...G-God." Ed stuttered when he saw a puddle forming fast next to her.

"Al!"

"Yes, broth- Oh my gosh! What happened to Sarai!"

"Al! Go get towels from the bathroom!"

"O-Okay!"

Sarai looked like she was going to fall. Ed caught her in time and placed her on the floor.

"Here are the towels!" Al said and placed them on the floor. Ed put the towels underneath Sarai's head.

By doing this he woke Sarai. _Dammit!_ Ed thought as he slammed his hand in the middle of his face.

"E-Ed..." Ed took his hand away from his face to see Sarai talking to him.

"P-Put my h-hand on the b-back of my h-head." she said. Ed did what she told him to and her head glowed a familiar blue hue.

"I get it! She's gonna heal herself!" Al exclaimed. After five minutes, her head stopped glowing and she sat up.

"I'm sorry Ed, I should have le-"

"It's my fault." Ed finished.

(((Space)))

_I've never seen brother so upset before since Nina..._ Al thought when Ed looked away from Sarai.

"But if I didn't get so upset, then this wouldn't have happe-"

"The point is it did!" Ed yelled and dashed out of the room.

"Ed!" Sarai called after him. Sarai buried her face into her hands and began to cry.

"Don't worry, Sarai. Brother will come back." Al said.

"I-It's a-all m-my f-fault!" Sarai cried and also dashed out of the room.

_Wow. Both of them are so sensitive._ Al thought as he went back to the room he was sleeping in tonight.

(((Space)))

I wasn't looking where I was going. It didn't matter to me anymore. _I commited a kesenai tsumi... indelible sin._ I ran while my tears blinded me. I eventually came to the stairs. I dashed down them and out the door. Luckily enough, there wasn't a full moon, but a cresent moon.

I wanted to be a bird so I became one and flew on the roof._ The moon is so beautiful..._ I thought as I cried. I caught a tear drop in my hand and it glowed blue. I looked at it as a blue stone formed in my hand. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up as I heard a song in my head. I began to sing along with it.

"Kimi no te de kirisaite

Omoi hi no kioku o

Kamishimi no iki no ne o tometekure yo

Saa ai ni kogarete mune no tsuranuke

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora o mite

Mayou bakari no kokoro motte amashiteru

Katawara no tori ga habataita

Doko ka hikari o mitsukerareta no ka na

Naa omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka

Soshite ichiban takai tokoro de

Okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete

Kimi no te de kirisaite

Omoi hi no kioku o

Kamishimi no iki no ne o tometekure yo

Saa ai ni kogarete mune no tsuranuke."

_How do I know this song?_ I thought as the stone began glowing bright

blue. I heard banging on the floor under me. I put my feet on the edge of the roof and hung down. Ed was in his room banging his fist into the wall. Seeing him hurt like that almost made me cry again.

I went back on top of the roof and the banging subsided. I began carving the stone and made a necklace out of it. I thought for a minute and then slit myself with the carvimg knife. I leaked two more tears and caught them in my hand. When I opened my hand there were two more stones.

(((Space)))

_All my fault. Dammit!_ Ed punched the pillow. He heard a light tap on his window and looked at it. Sarai was upside down tapping onthe window. Ed quickly opened the window, but she already retreated to the roof.

He saw her jump off the roof in one leap and land on one foot. He also saw her go to a tree, lift a trapdoor, and take out a dusty box.

She ran into the house after a few seconds.

(((Space)))

_I guess they're still upset._ Al thiught as he eavsdropped on Ed's door.

Al quickly retreated to his room.

"I guess I'll go to bed now." Al said as he dozed off.

(((Space)))

I put the box under my bed. I then looked through my dad's journal about the stone, only, there was nothing on it. I sighed and put the book away. I heard a light knock on the door and I opened it. Ed was

standing there with a 'what are you hiding' look.

"Nothing."

"I knowyour hiding something."

"No, I'm not."

"What are you hiding."

I sighed.

"I was gonna give it to you in the mornin'... but I'll give it to you

know." I went back into my room and grabbed a stone necklace.

"Here and I'm sorry about today." I apoligized as I put the necklace in his hand. When Ed looked at it, he smiled. Inside the stone was a tiny glimmer of flashes.

Ed said thanks and went back to his room. I took out the dusty box and went into the bathroom.

(((Space)))

"I wonder how she made this."

Ed was observing the necklace as it dangled above his face. Ed heard Sarai leave the bathroom and out the front door. Ed looked outside his window, but it was to dark to see.

When he started down the hall he heard Al snore. _Who ever knew armor could snore?_ Ed thought as he reached the kitchen. He heard Isabela in the next room.

"Isabela, did Sarai come in here?"

"Nope, sorry." she said drop kicking a dummy.

Ed heard something on the roof and ran back to his room. This time he heard singing on the roof.

" Itsumo no shisen ni kimi

ga ita kokyu ga dekiru

Boku ni totta nara sore dake

ga mo juubun hazu na no ni

Chippokena boku wa

kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

Dore hodo tsuyosa o te ni shitara

nani mo kizutsukezu susumu no

Mayowuzuni kono ai o shinji ikiteyuku

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyutto dakishimete

Futari wa arukitsuzukeru

Ato ni wa modorenai kara

Ima demo kono mune no oku

Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

Darling."

He looked on the roof towards the moon and was shocked. Sarai eyes were glazed. That wasn't all.

"Sarai..." Ed trailed off.

Sarai had a beautiful dress on with a lily in her hair. The dress was shiny like the skin of a lizard and was white. Sarai's hair was in a

braid like Ed's. The one thing was that Sarai looked depressed. She

held a flower and she was crying while singing.

Yeah I didn't like the chapter. It was kinda odd. Just to let you know,

this won't be the end of the flashbacks. Also, I havent figured out why

Sarai's depressed (and why her eyes are glazed and so on...). If you

have any ideas, please submit them. Ed was mad at himself cause he

couldn't save Nina (if you watched the episode) and he almost lost

Sarai. Please R&R!

- animefan127


	8. Ambush

I'm back.

It took me longer to update 'cause I didn't get many ideas. I always get odd disclaimers.

disclaimer: If I could rule the world as queen, Ed would be king. Sadly I,at the moment, only own my characters.

On to chapter 8!

Ch. 8 Ambush

"Sarai..." Ed trailed off again as she finished the song.

Ed transmuted a staircase so he could get to the roof. When he got to the top he sat next to her. He noticed the tears that fell into Sarai's hand became blue stones.

"So that's how you made them..." Ed said as he took out the necklace staring at the flashes coming from the stone.

"I'm...Sorry...Ed..." Ed turned and looked at Sarai,

"What do you mean?"

"I... I'm not cut out to be an alchemist." She said shutting her eyes.

(((Space)))

"What are you talking about!" Ed yelled. _I know a secret that would destroy our friendship._ I thought.

"Where's this bull coming from!" Ed yelled. I gasped and he stopped.

"I'm sorry." Ed apologized.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. There was silence for five minutes.

"I like the dress." Ed said.

"It was my mother's..." I replied tears starting to blur my vision.

"Oh..." Ed replied.

_He doesn't mean it and you know it. _I gasped as I heard the voice in my head say, _He's stupid, so destroy him. He caused you misery and you did zilch. He doesn't care. He hates you. He's taking advantage of you._

_No! He hasn't done any of that! Who are you! _I thought as I felt myself get sucked down. I saw a mirror and went in front of it.

_I'm you. _I heard my reflection say.

_What! That's impossible! _I yelled and my reflection replied,

_I'm from your past. The past you don't remember._

_No! I'm not a homunculi! _I screamed as my reflection stepped out of the mirror.

_I'm afraid it's true. How else would you survive four bullets in one arm? How come you have a healing touch? How come you can shapeshift? The answer is simple. Your a homunculi. _My reflection said as the words shattered my soul.

In an instant I was back on the roof top.

_Why am I here? _I asked myself as I took out a jack knife and began cutting my arm.

"Sarai!" I gasped as I remembered Ed was on the roof as well. Ed snatched the knife away and broke it.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Ed yelled.

"I don't belong here!" I yelled as I began sobbing in my arms.

"What!" Ed looked surprised as he began to speak softly.

"Everyone has a reason to live. Everyone deserves to have a chance."

"Then why's my life so miserable!" I snapped.

"Sometimes life gives you the hardest tests. Life is never fair." Ed replied giving me a serious glance.

"I hate my life! Why do I belong here? The point is I don't 'cause I'm a-" Then a dart hit my arm.

"What the-" I began to feel drowsy and began to fall.

"Crap!" Ed yelled as he grabbed my hand.

"Hold...On...Sarai!" Ed yelled as he began slipping.

With the last of my strength I drew a circle and activated it with my head. A slide appeared with cusions on the bottom as Ed lost his grip and we both fell.

When Ed got to the bottom he caught me and set me down. I tried to get up, but Ed pushed me back down.

Ed transmuted his arm into a sword in front of me as I heard a laugh.

I heard a click behind the trees and a rustle of bushes.

"Run!" I yelled as Ed grabbed my wrist and we ran to the house. A couple seconds later, there was a gigantic explosion destroying many trees.

I looked at Ed and he looked afraid. I felt the same way and I was falling asleep.

"Get back here!' Someone yelled as we went through the front door.

"What's all the commotion?" Isabela asked as she came out of the training hall.

"Hunters!" Ed yelled carrying me up the stairs.

"Hold on! Hide here!" Isabela yelled as she lifted up the carpet revealing a trapdoor. Ed came back down and helped me through the darkness.

"Get Al!" Ed yelled and a few minutes later, Al and Isabela came through the trapdoor and locked it.

I heard the men come in a few minutes later, smashing things on the ground. I got nervous when they walked over the trapdoor. I squeezed Ed and he flinched for a moment, but relaxed.

After what seemed like an hour or two the men left. The stone around my neck and Ed's neck began to glow.

"We're safe for now." I said shakily. Ed transmuted his arm back to metal.

"We should stay down here for the rest of the night, just in case." Isabela responded sternly eyeing me and Ed.

"Oh!" I quickly let go of Ed and we both blushed. "

"An automail arm, huh? That's probraly what gives

you an advantage in a battle." Isabela concluded.

"Yeah." Ed replied.

"Your an alchemist aren't you?" Isabela asked.

"Yeah." I replied for him.

"That's good." she replied.

"I thought you hated alchemists!" I shouted.

"No, wasn't that Korayna?" Isabela asked.

"Oh, right." I replied embarassed.

Then Ed's and my necklace's began vibrating and glowing bright.

"We need to get out of here now!" I yelled. We went to the top of a hill and watched the entire house explode.

"H-How did you know that would happen!" Al asked.

"I-I-I didn't!" I stuttered and looked at Isabela who was calmest of the group.

"No big deal. Ed can transmute it back." Isabela replied.

"Hey, your right!" I yelled in triumph.

The necklace's glowed again and I caught a dart. I whipped around and didn't see anyone. I turned slowly towards the forest and saw a glint of metal.

I aimed and flicked the dart. The dart hit someone 'cause there was a yelp.

"Here!" I tossed two stones to Isabela and Al. Ed looked at me as I shut my eyes. _Trust your power... be your power... control your power... use your power! _My mind rang as I charged into the forest.

(((Space)))

_Do Ed and Sarai like each other, but afraid to admit it? _Al thought as Sarai charged into the forest.

"Sarai wait up!" Ed yelled running after Sarai. A couple minutes later I heard Ed say, "Your not kicking ass without me!"

(((Space)))

"Where did she go?" Ed asked. _I guess the stone can help._ Ed thought as it vibrated. Sarai slammed into the ground in front of him. She wasn't moving.

"Sarai!" Ed panicked leaning over her. By mistake they're stones hit each other. Sarai bolted up like she was electrified and smacked into Ed's lips.

I know, it was kinda short. I couldn't think of any thing else to write (I'm such a bad writer). It's 10:31 pm on August 5th, 2005. Mom wants to kill me or she wants to hire someone to do it. Well, the stones colided with each other (which gave sarai power) so she sat up and ran into Ed's lips (how I love my chapters! -)! R&R! No flames please!

- animefan127


	9. Truth Revealed

I'm back.

I didn't know what to write after that. I actually wrote something though. It sucks beyond reasoning though.

disclaimer: I don't own fma, Ed, or Central. I only own my own characters.

On to chappie 9!

Ch.9 Truth Revealed

I didn't realized what happened immediatly. I took one glance at Ed and broke away. I slapped him hard in the face and caught two more darts.

"Pervert!"

"What! You were the one who bolted up!"

"You leaned over me!"

Ed and I began blushing furiously. Our stones glowed once more and Ed grabbed my wrist.

"We have to get out of here!" he yelled.

"That's my line!" I yelled back as a machine gun fired.

Ed shoved me behind a tree as he hid as well.

"Hey where did they go?"

"I think I heard them go over here."

I closed my eyes as the saying rang through my head, _hear your surroundings without your eyes. See your surroundings with your sixth sense._

I ducked as a sword cut the tree I was hiding behind.I ran into the clearing and saw the man with the machine gun. I shrieked and ran. Ed blocked the bullets with his metal arm.

"Ed, Sarai! Where are you?" Isabela yelled.

"What the-"

I quickly put my arm in front of Ed. I rolled on the ground from the dive.

"Sarai!" Al yelled as he saw me on the ground. A shuriken hit my arm and was stuck there.

"I-I'm fine." I replied as Ed looked around.

"Seems like they ran off." Ed informed as he walked over to us.

"Agghh!" I screamed.

"This isn't good." Isabela said while looking at my arm.

"What is it?" Ed and Al asked.

"There's powder on the shuriken."

"What!"

_So when I try to use my healing touch, I get shocked from the powder._ I thought grimacing in pain.

"Ed, we need to get back to my house." Isabela yelled.

"It was destroyed."

"Then fix it!"

"Fine."

With that we started running towards Isabela's ruined house.

**Meanwhile...**

"The plan is in motion." A man said.

"The shrimp is there. I don't like it." Lust said.

"Calm yourself. We'll get that homunculi for you." The man said watching the screen again and again of Sarai getting hit with the shuriken.

**Back at Isabela's...**

"Isn't there an antidote?" Al asked as I screamed.

"No. I'm afraid not." Isabela replied.

_The mark on the back of my neck burns!_ I thought as I sat up slamming a hand on the back of my neck.

"Hmm? Something on your neck?" Isabela asked.

"N-No! Nothing!" I yelled as I doubled over.

"Sarai!" Al yelled lifting me up and put me back on the couch.

"Sarai, just show us your neck and stop being difficult!" Ed yelled as I sat there.

"No..." I gasped. _They can't know... I'll be alone again... They treat me like a person..._ I ran upstairs and Isabela followed. Isabela grabbed me and dragged me into the bathroom.

"What are you hiding!" she yelled holding me by my hair making me yelp.

"Hey, what's this sign?" She asked as she took a closer look at my neck.

"Put me down, dammit!" I yelled as she dropped me.

"You wanna know so bad, huh?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"I... I'm a homunculi." I finished as Isabela gasped.

"That's...That can't be!" She wailed.

"Quiet! Ed and Al don't know! Please keep it a secret!" I pleaded.

"O-Okay." Isabela replied with shock on her face.

"Thank you." I cheered happily.

"So, why were you screaming?" Isabela asked.

"I...I tried to use my healing powers." I replied.

"Then that means the powder nutrelized your powers!" Isabela gasped.

"I guess." I replied and started coughing violently.

"I'll be right back." Isabela said as she rushed out the door.

"Ed, Al!" Isabela cried down the hall.

(((Space)))

"Yeah?" Ed replied.

"Please don't hate Sarai!" Isabela sobbed.

"For what?" Ed said shocked.

"Promise you won't tell her that I told you?" Isabela pleaded.

"Okay." Ed said drinking water.

"She's a homuculi." Isabela said sorrowfully.

Ed choked on the water and Al gasped.

"cough Wh-What? Is this cough some kind of joke?" Ed yelled.

"It's true." Isabela cried.

_How can that be? She's not Evil like Lust, Envy and Gluttony! That can't be true! _Ed thought as he heard coughing upstairs.

"What's going on upstairs?" Ed asked.

"The shuriken that hit her had powder on it, right?"

"Yeah."

"The powder nutrelizes her powers!"

"Oh..." Ed said.

"Well maybe we should see if she's alright." Al piped up.

(((Space)))

"Good idea Al" Ed remarked.

_I guess I'll stay down here._ Al thought as Isabela and Ed went upstairs.

(((Space)))

_Stop coughing!_ I thought as I heard two people come up the stairs. The blue stone glowed and I stopped coughing. _Amazing! This stone almost acts like the philosophers stone! _I thought as there was a knock on the bathroom door.

I opened it to see Ed.

"Sarai, come with me. We need to go somewhere." Ed said.

"Where?"

"To see some friends of mine."

"Okay."

We went downstairs and we went outside. I saw Ed look at the hills to see dawn was coming. We went to a house that had lemon fields in the back.

We went around back to see a tall blonde boy that looked like Ed. There was also a short brown haired boy with him.

"Hello, Russel." Ed said to the taller blonde.

"Hello, Ed." The blonde said back.

"Hi, Ed." the brown head said.

"Long time no see, Fletcher." Ed said back.

Russel saw me and asked "Who's this young lady?"

"Oh, that's Sarai." Ed explained pointing to me.

"Let me guess, your girlfriend?" Russel teased.

"No!" Ed yelled.

"Of course not. You never go home with the girl." Russel replied sadly teasing Ed more. Ed looked like he was going to murder Russel.

"Fletcher, do they always do this?" I whispered to Fletcher.

"Yep." he whispered back as Russel walked over to me.

"Why are you with Ed anyway?" Russel asked making Ed mad.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ed yelled.

"Nothing that involves you in this conversation." Russel shot back making Ed madder.

"Russel? How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen." He replied.

"Wow! And your already taller than Ed!" I realized making Ed's temper rise.

"Sarai! Who's side are you on!" Ed yelled.

"Oh, sounds like someone's jealous." Russel teased.

"You want me to show you around?" Fletcher asked me.

"Okay." I replied leaving Russel and Ed to strangle each other.

That's all I could think of. It probraly is bad, (sorry, I don't have faith in myself) but I'm trying. Please go easy, this is my first fanfic ever.Sorry the ch. was so short!R&R! No flaming please!

- animefan127


	10. Moonlight Stroll

What's up?

I never actually thought I would make it this far. I'm beginning this ch. the same day I posted ch.9 so I'm in a rush.

disclaimer: I own my characters an wished I owned fma, Ed, and (um,) the philosopher's stone.

On to ch.10!

Ch. 10 Moonlight Stroll

When Fletcher and I came back, Russel and Ed were getting into a real fight.

"Stop!" I yelled transmuting a metal wall as they charged into it.

"I can't leave for an hour without you guys going at it, can I!" I yelled as both of them got up.

"So your an alchemist." Russel said.

"Yeah. I'm traveling with Ed and Al. Ed said he would teach me alchemy." I told Russel.

"You mean the pipsqueak?" Russel said astonished.

"Stop calling me short!" Ed yelled.

I noticed a camera in a tree. I jumped into the tree and looked at it. I decided to talk to the person through the camera.

"Hello! I know you want to capture me for Lust, but it's not gonna happen!" I whispered and and destroyed the camera.

"Sarai, we're going!" Ed called before he tried to punch Russel who dodged.

I jumped down and walked over to the fighting duo.

After five minutes, we began walking back to Isabela's.

"Hey, Ed?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Ed responded looking at a map.

"Do you remember helping a girl when you were

younger, mabe about the age of eight?" I asked.

"Um... yeah. Why?" Ed asked looking up from the map.

"Well... that girl was me." I finished.

Ed stopped and looked me over. His eyes grew wide after a minute.

"I need to see the mark of where you got shot first."

I turned so my back faced Ed and showed him the mark. He looked at it and told me to turn around. I did and Ed had a shocked look on his face.

"You are her!" Ed yelled shocked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Hey... Why did you shove me in a closet!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Listen... There was a guy with a gun outside the door. I didn't want you guys hurt." I replied a bit annoyed.

"Where did you go, I mean you disappeared." Ed asked.

"The man who gave me the mark on my shoulder took me away. He shoved me in a shack and I couldn't get out." I replied.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Ed said.

Our stones began to glow and I sensed some homunculi around.

"Ed, watch out for Lust, Envy, or Gluttony." I said.

"Alright." Ed said transmuting his arm into a sword.

I saw them come out and Envy changed into Ed.

_Oh, great. Which Ed is the real Ed? _I thought as they began fighting.I saw Lust extend her nails and I barely dodged them.

"What's wrong? I thought you would transform?" Lust asked.

_She knows I can't!_ I thought as I saw the full moon come out. I began getting dizzy and fell. Luckily, me falling helped me dodge the attack from Lust.

"Ouch. I need to work on my falls." I whispered.

My stone began vibrating and it turned into a crystal. Ed's did the same. Lust looked at me horrified.

"Let's go!" Lust yelled. Envy and Gluttony followed Lust away from me and Ed.

"I think they're afraid of me when I transform into this." I said as Ed got up.

(((Space)))

Ed got up and saw Sarai. She was white again. Ed looked at the moon and saw it was a full moon.

"Okay. So should we go back to Isabela's?" Ed asked.

"Well, I think we should stay out longer." Sarai replied.

"Alright." Ed replied.

Ed and Sarai sat on a rock near a river. Stars were everywhere in the sky. The moon was in the center.

"It's a great view." Sarai said looking at the sky.

"Yeah." Ed replied and smiled at Sarai.

"Mom and Dad would take me out on nights like this. We would always count the stars, but we would lose count half way." Sarai giggled.

"I can see why." Ed replied.

They sat for ten minutes in silence.

(((Space)))

"Where's Ed and Sarai?" Al asked Isabela.

"I don't know. They should have been back by now." Isabela replied concerned.

_Maybe they are gonna-_ Al was thinking before he heard something fall and break. He turned and saw it was a bowl that smashed into the floor. Al drew a circle and repaired it.

"Thank you, Al." Isabela cheered.

"Your welcome." Al replied wondering about Ed and Sarai.

(((Space)))

"Ed?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Winry?"

Ed was caught off guard and thought for a minute.

"Well, as a friend." Ed replied.

"Oh..." I said.

I hugged Ed and he flinched.

"S-Sarai? W-What are you d-doing?" Ed stuttered.

I looked at his face to see him blushing furiously.

"Ed... I like you more than a friend." I replied and he relaxed.

"I like you more than a friend too, Sarai." Ed replied softly and hugged me back.

(((Space)))

_I'm glad I got this on tape. _Al thought as he held the tape recorder higher to capture the moment between Ed and Sarai.

(((Space)))

_I wish we could stay like this forever. _I thought as I heard something move in the bushes.

Ed and I immediatly let go of each other and blushed. I got up and tackled the thing in the bushes.

"Al!" I yelled as Ed jumped off the rock.

"I'm sorry! I couldn'tt resist!" Al squeaked as Ed gave him the death glare.

Ed and I both gasped.

"A video camera!" we both yelled.

Ed transmuted his arm into a sword and grabbed the video camera.

"Brother! Please don't!" Al pleaded.

Ed destroyed the camera and stormed off into the woods.

(((Space)))

"Ed!" Sarai yelled and ran off after Ed.

Al transmuted the camera back into one piece. _Good thing I saved the tape._ Al thought as he lifted the rock and saw the tape.

(((Space)))

"Ed! Where are you?" I yelled in the woods.

I saw golden hair a little farther ahead and I ran towards it. I finally caught up with him in a clearing as he turned around.

"I'm glad I found yo-"

"Go away."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I hate you."

"What?" I asked again with hurt in my voice.

"I said go away!" Ed charged at me and his sword struck my arm. I looked at him shocked and confused as I fell.

I screamed as I hit the ground. Ed walked over to me and struck my abdomen. I screamed louder than before. The cuts from the sword were deep.

Ed looked at me satisfied and ran off. I saw my hair was getting stained by the pool of blood forming around me. _Why Ed? Why?_ I thought before everything went black.

(((Space)))

"Sarai!" Ed yelled running through the woods. He heard a scream and was pretty sure it was her. He came to a clearing and was horrified. Sarai was on the ground with cuts in her arm and abdomen.

"Sarai! Sarai!" Ed yelled as he fell on his knees next to her. Ed picked her up and cradled her.

"Sarai... I'm so sorry." He whispered and began to cry.

Me: I thought this was a sad ending for the chapter.

Ed: I'll say.

Sarai: Wait, I die!

Me: You'll find out in the next chapter.

Al: How come Ed attacked Sarai and then feels sorry for her?

Me: I said you'll find out in the next chapter!

Ed: Why do the homunculi want Sarai?

Me: Read the next chapter!

Ed: ...

Sarai: ...

Al: ... When are you gonna update?

tries to kill Al

Sarai: Well please R&R! No flames please!

Ed: Yeah, that's Mustang's job.

Sarai: I agree. He's flamed us so many times 'cause of Ed's big mouth.

Ed: What! Liar!

Mustang: Fullmetal!

Ed: Oh no...


	11. Shower Incident

Me: Dammit Mustang!

Mustang: snap

Sarai: Aiiiiiii!

Mustang: snap

Al: ... I don't feel anything.

Ed: Mustang, your going down!

Mustang: snap

Ed: Hot hot hot hot hot!

Al: Well on to chapter 11.

Ch.11 Mistake

Al heard a scream and found a clearing . In the middle Ed was holding Sarai. Ed began crying when Al saw the deep cuts.

"Brother..." Al said quietly as he walked over to Ed and Sarai.

(((Space)))

"Brother, we might be able to save her." Ed looked at Al as he took his own and Ed's stone necklace. He smashed them into small pieces.

"H-Hey!" Ed yelled angrily.

Al threw the pieces on Sarai after Ed put her there. Her eyes snapped open, but there was no life in them. She began glowing blue as she floated a few inches off the ground. The blue stone fragments swirled around her as her cuts healed. When she was set down, She was normal.

Ed looked at Sarai and saw her breathing.

"How did you do that!" Ed asked.

"I saw it in one of Sarai's books." Al replied.

Ed looked at the sky to see dawn approaching.

"We better go or those homuculi might take advantage of this." Ed said and Al nodded. _When I find the person who did this to Sarai, I'm gonna kick they're ass. _Ed thought as they ran toward Isabela's.

(((Space)))

"Where am I?" I asked in front of the mirror.

"With me, your reflection." my reflection replied as it stepped out of the mirror.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because you died, but Ed and Al revived you." My reflection replied.

"Why are the homuculi after me?" I asked.

"You can do something they can't. Perform alchemy and turn into a goddess when a full moon comes out." My reflection replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To guide you and tell you little by little about your past." My reflection replied.

"Oh..." I said.

"Your depressed aren't you? Because Ed attacked you?" My reflection asked.

I nodded my head and I turned into my eight year old self. I ran into my reflection's arms and began to cry. My reflection took the form of my mother.

"W-Why did t-they revive m-me?" I asked while crying.

"Because your they're friend." My reflection replied.

I heard a distant bell ringing.

"You have to go don't you?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"I'm afraid so." My reflection replied as it stepped through the mirror and vanished.

I snapped my eyes open. I looked around myself to see I was back at Isabela's. I looked to my left to see Ed sleeping in a chair. _Why Ed? Why?_ I remembered thinking after he struck me. Did he revive me so he could do it again and again?

If that's the case, then it's not gonna happen. I went downstairs quietly and slipped into the kitchen.

"Why Ed? Why?" I asked quietly as I looked through the knife cabinet.

I found the butcher knife and sat at the kitchen table. I put my left leg on top of my right leg.

I brought the knife onto my leg and cut it. I made more lines on my leg and made cuts that went in a circle around the entire leg.

I began to feel happy as the painful image of Ed slautering me faded away. I washed the butcher knife off and put it back into the cabinet. I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

(((Space)))

"Huh?" Ed asked as he began waking up. He looked at the bed and it was empty.

"Where did she go?" Ed asked himself. He heard someone coming up the stairs. _That's probraly her._ Ed thought as he went to the door. Ed poked his head into the hallway, but nobody was in the hall.

"I'll go ask Isabela." Ed said as he went down the stairs. He went into the training hall and saw Isabela do a flying kick which sent the dummy's head flying.

"Isabela, where's Sarai?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. Hey, when's the last time you took a shower?" Isabela asked with disgust.

"Um..." Ed began thinking.

"Go take one. Your covered in mud." Isabela suggested as she did a backflip.

Ed went back upstairs and grabbed a towel from the closet. He went into his room and took off his shirt. He opened the bathroom door and shut it.

"Oh...My...God..." Ed whispered.

Sarai was scrubbing her hair and didn't notice Ed came in. Ed quickly dove behind the island counter.

(((Space)))

Al watched the video with Ed crying with Sarai in his arms. _Brother, did you think it would end like it did with Nina? _Al thought.

(((Space)))

"Hmm?" I thought I heard something in here. I looked outside at the door, but nobody was there.

_Must have been hearing things._ I thought as I resumed scrubbing my hair.

(((Space)))

_Oh my god! Now what! _Ed thought panicking. He looked around the counter to see Sarai's beautiful figure. It was perfect. _I just can't take my eyes away._ Ed thought as Sarai flipped her hair. Sarai turned the shower off and Ed returned to the spot behind the counter.

He spotted a box next to him. In an instant Ed jumped in and shut the lid.

(((Space)))

_Ed!_ I thought. I saw a glimmer of golden hair behind the counter. I felt embarrassed.

_He saw me in the shower! _I thought and immediately grabbed a towel.

I wrapped it around me and left the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. I fled to my room. _He saw me! Oh my god, He's dead!_ I thought as I looked for a weapon. I couldn't find any and I gave up.

**Meanwhile...**

Lust sat on a rock. Ed stepped out of the shadows.

"About time. What took you?" Lust asked.

"I had a delay." Ed replied as he transformed into Envy.

"I see. That homunculi is special. She can do alchemy." Lust said jumping off the rock.

"Don't worry. My plan is almost ready."

Envy and Lust whipped around to see a man in a chair stroking a cat.

"Well. It seems we're not alone." Lust said as the man stood up.

"I'll get that homunculi. Please have some more patience." The man said as he turned on a camera in Isabela's house.

(((Space)))

"Damn!" I clapped my hands in frustration.

"I need a weapon." I said as I put my hand on the wall. I saw a flash and gasped. A sword came out of the wall.

"Wha-Wha- What the hell! I yelled.

I remembered how Ed transmuted his arm. _Didn't he clap his hands? _I thought as I looked in Al's room.

"Give me that camera!" I yelled as Al whipped around.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the camera.

"You wanna see?" Al asked.

I nodded. He gave me the camera and I gasped. Ed was cradeling me! I dropped the camera and Al caught it.

"Sarai, who attacked you last night?" Al asked.

"I-but why-he-" I stuttered after I saw the tape.

"Sarai, who almost killed you?" Al asked a bit annoyed.

"Ed did!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

Me: Ha! pour water on Mustang

Sarai: I'll take those! Grabs Mustang's gloves

Mustang: Dammit!

Al: Where's Ed?

Me: he has second degree burns everywhere so he's at the hospital.

**At hospital...**

Ed: No! Keep those needles away from me!

Nurse: It will only take a second.

Ed: No! I hate needles!

Nurse: I'm only taking a blood test.

Ed: No! Damn you Mustang!

**Back at my house...**

Isabela: So, what's the next chapter?

Me: I...sweatdrops don't know yet.

Korayna: I hate Mustang. He's a state alchemist.

Mustang: Korayna, dinner tonight at 7?

Korayna: No! slams vase on Mustang's head

Mustang: Damn...

Al: Please R&R and no Flames. That means you to Colonel.

Mustang: Dammit...


	12. Celestial Being

Me: Ed should be here in three... two... one... Ed crashes through window

Me: Ed!

Ed: What?

Me: Fix the window!

Ed: Fine. claps and fixes window

Me: Better.

Ed: Where's Mustang?

Me: Central. Why?

Ed: I'll be back in a week or two.

Me: No! tackles Ed

Sarai: What's going on?

Me: Ed wants to leave so he can kill Mustang!

Sarai: No! body slams Ed

Ed: That hurts you know!

Sarai: giggle

Ed: What's so... ack! Give me back my arm! Starts chasing Sarai around the room

Me: Well, Mustang will be back to flame us anyway. Also, sorry about reposting ch. 6 as ch. 7. Take it away Al.

Al: On to chapter twelve.

Ed: Sarai! Give me back my arm!

Ch. 12 Celestial Being

I ran down the hall to see Ed in his pants without a shirt.

"Ed!"

"Hmm?" Ed turned around and saw me.

"You clap your hands and transmute anything that has equal mass to the materials you started with, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it sounds like you were studying." Ed said amazed.

"I can do the same thing." I said with triumph.

"Wow. Why not demonstrate." Ed said pointing to the wall.

"Gladly" I replied clapping my hands.

I placed them on the wall and a flash of light appeared. Once the flash subsided there was a crystal, about the size of a telephone in one of my hands.

"Brilliant!" Ed cheered.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you attack me last night?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. I put the rock on the ground and I touched it. In an instant, it vanished. It turned into a mirror, which I gave to Ed.

(((Space)))

Ed looked into the mirror. He saw himself telling Sarai that he hated Sarai. He also saw himself attacking her and leaving her on the ground.

"Sarai, I didn't do this. Someone else did." Ed pleaded.

"I don't know. I can't tell if your lying or saying the truth." Sarai said looking away.

In one swift movement, Sarai was on the windowsill.

"My powers are back." Sarai said as she transformed into a bluejay and flew off.

(((Space)))

"Brother, Sarai said that-" Al began, but stopped when he saw Ed looking out the window.

"It was Envy, that bastard!" Ed yelled in rage.

"Brother where's Sarai?" Al asked.

"She flew off. Her powers are back." Ed explained dully.

**Meanwhile...**

"It's working perfectly." The man said walking towards Lust.

"Alright, you win. Envy, Gluttony, let's capture that homunculi." Lust said while walking out of the room.

**Back at Isabela's...**

"Alright. Ya ready Al?"

"Yes, brother."

Ed and Al set off to find Sarai.

(((Space)))

"Why am I so alone?" I asked myself.

"Your not."

I was back in front of the mirror. My reflection was back.

"What really am I?" I asked.

"It's complicated to explain. Your not really a homunculi, your a Celestial Being." my reflection replied.

I sat down and began to cry.

"You have alot of soft spots for Ed." My reflection said concerned.

"It felt l-like we had a c-connection. Then he t-t urns his back on m-me and attacks me!" I sobbed as my reflection helped me up.

"Go back to reality." My reflection chanted stroking my hair.

"I don't like reality. It hurts you in more ways you can think possible." I replied as I saw the world below me.

I was a bluejay and flying around the woods. I landed and transformed back into a human.

"Kimi no te de kirisaite-" I began before a glob of acid came flying at me. I dodged it and rolled.

(((Space)))

"I saw a bluejay land over there. Ed?" Al looked behind him to see Ed struggling to keep up.

Al put Ed on his shoulders and jogged through the woods.

"Thanks Al." Ed said while scanning the area.

"Brother, there's a clearing up ahead!" Al whispered.

In the clearing Lust, Gluttony, and Envy were battling Sarai. Sarai was having a hard time dodging thier attacks.

(((Space)))

_She nver had this much trouble before..._ Ed thought as Envy pinned Sarai to the ground.

"Envy! Your going down!" Ed yelled and charged at Envy.

Envy let go of Sarai and dodged the attack.

"Sarai! Envy tricked you into thinking he was me!" Ed yelled making Saria mad.

"Envy, your gonna wish you were never created." Sarai said giving Envy a trecherous cold stare.

Sarai transformed into an octopus and wrapped tentacles around Envy and Lust. Al popped out of the bushes and began fighting Gluttony. When Sarai let go of them, Envy went straight towards Ed.

"Long time no see, fullmetal pipsqueak." Envy smirked.

"Who are you calling so tiny I can't even be seen with a magnifying glass!" Ed yelled.

Envy transformed into Ed and answered, "You."

"That's it!" Ed screamed launching an attack at Envy who dodged it.

(((Space)))

"Umph!" I grunted when Lust cut my arm.

"Well, aren't we the soldier." Lust teased as she stuck me to a tree with her nails.

_Not good... vision getting blurry..._ I thought as Lust laughed.

"We won't kill you. We need you for something." Lust said retracting her nails. I dropped and yelled,

"I know what you want me to do, but I'm not gonna!"

I clapped my hands, slammed them on the ground, and seperated me and Lust with a fire wall. I began healing myself when Ed came flying through the fire wall and hit the tree.

"Ed?" I asked.

"Ow... Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I would have been confused too." Ed replied as Al walked through the fire wall.

"Lust, Gluttony, and Envy fled." Al reported.

"Good." Ed and I both said.

I touched the fire wall and it turned into water.

"Did you have to pick water?" Ed asked.

"Would you rather have milk instead?" I asked.

"No!" Ed yelled as he waded through the water to dry land.

(((Space)))

_Seems everythings okay between Sarai and Ed._ Al thought as he walked through the water after his brother.

(((Space)))

"Don't even joke like that!" Ed yelled tired of swimming so fast.

"Sorry." Sarai apologized.

"It's okay just don't do it again." Ed replied.

"Shouldn't we go back to Isabela's?" Al asked.

"Yeah. She might get worried." Sarai replied.

"Alright." Ed sighed in defeat.

**Meanwhile...**

"Next time I'll send reinforcements." The man assured Lust.

"Alright. Just don't let me catch them helping when we don't need it." Lust threatened.

"Next time we'll use these." The man said holding up a mask.

"An oxygen mask?" Lust asked.

"No. A gas mask." The man said putting it on the table.

Me: Hey, Al?

Al: Yeah?

Me: You know when Ed kicked you into the river in episode 4: Mother?

Al: Yeah, why?

Me: Why didn't your blood seal wash away?

Al: sweatdrops

Ed: Sarai! Give me back my arm and leg!

Me: grabs arm and leg from Sarai

Ed: Thanks, now give them to me!

Me: No! starts running into next room

Ed: hobbles into next room

Phone rings

Sarai: Hello?

Telephone: This is Mustang.

Sarai: We don't want your crap, Colonel!

Mustang: Where's Fullmetal?

Sarai: Trying to get his arm and leg back from animefan127, why?

Mustang: I'll call back later.

sarai hangs phone up

Me: Comes back into the room

Ed: Give... Me... Back... My... Limbs!

Me: Then don't go to Central.

Ed: mumbles Fine.

Korayna: Ed, why is it you like Sarai?

Ed: sweatdrops

Sarai: Why does it matter!

Me: Ed, Winry's looking for you.

Ed: Oh sh-

Winry: knocks Ed out with wrench and takes him away

Me: Sarai, Isabela wants you.

Sarai: dam-

Isabela: karate chops sarai's neck and drags her away

Me: Al, I think you should go with your brother.

Al: Okay.

Me: And now I'm alone. Now to work on the next chapter.

phone rings

Me: picks up phone Mustang, Call Winry's house! hangs up phone

Me: See ya later royal readers.

Korayna: R&R and no flames please!

Me: Go home!

Korayna: Alright, alright already!

Me: geez...


	13. Trap

Me: _-yawn-_

Ed: You stayed up late again didn't you?

Me: No... _-yawn-_

Sarai: You stayed up past one! Don't lie!

Me: _-snore-_

Ed: She fell asleep listening to you, Sarai.

Sarai: She's faking. _-kicks me-_

Me: Hmm? Oh! Sorry!

Al: Well, animefan127 doesn't own fma or Ed, but owns the idea and her own characters.

Me: You got it Al!

Sarai: _-spits out water-_ Hey! What's in this water!

Ed: _-evil grin- _Only molasses...

Sarai: ED! YOU ARE DEAD! _-starts strangling Ed-_

Me: Sarai, let go! Ed can't be in my fanfic if he's dead! On to ch.13!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.13 Trap

"So, do you understand the plan?" The man asked Lust.

"Perfectly." Lust responded leaving the hideout with Envy and Gluttony.

(((Space)))

"Geez, it felt like I slept on a rock." I complained while looking at my pillow.

"Wow. It is a rock." I replied looking at the rock where my pillow should have been.

I yawned as I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Ed and Al already at the table.

"Mornin' guys." I yawned.

"Good morning." Ed and Al said in unison.

That's when I realized Ed's metal arm was a bit busted up.

"Ed, shouldn't you go see your automail mechanic?" I asked concerned.

"I guess I could go have it checked..." Ed sighed.

Isabela came into the kitchen with shock on her face. Her face was burnt and her hair looked like it belonged on Mrs. Frankenstein.

"What happened this time?" I asked while playing with a fork.

"I was fooling around with some explosives I found." Isabela explained.

"Let me guess... they exploded on you?" I asked keeping my eye on the fork.

"Well... yeah. They did." Isabela sighed in defeat.

(((Space)))

"Lust? How much longer?" Envy complained.

"Not much farther." Lust said annoyed. It was the tenth time he asked in the last three minutes.

"Can I eat that, Lust?" Gluttony asked while drooling.

"No. We need to capture that homuculi at all costs. We can't have delays." Lust replied her temple throbbing.

(((Space)))

Ed got up from the table and went back upstairs and into his room.

_Sarai looked so... beautiful._ Ed thought remembering the shower incident.

"Hey."

Ed was torn from his thoughts to see Sarai in the doorway.

"Hey."

Sarai sat on the opposite end of the bed Ed was sitting on.

"Ed... I was afraid." Sarai said her voice full of hurt.

"You mean the battle we just had with the homunculi?"

Sarai nodded. Sarai then jumped up and hugged Ed.

"I thought... I was gonna die." Sarai whispered as she cried on Ed's chest.

"Don't worry... I won't let anything happen to you." Ed replied lifting Sarai's chin so they were both eye level.

Sarai bent forward and kissed Ed. Ed was shocked at first, but relaxed and returned the kiss, making it deeper.

(((Space)))

_Yes! Brother's first kiss! _Al thought excited while the video camera taped the entire moment.

(((Space)))

Ed and I broke away to breathe. I snuggled up to Ed.

"I love you Ed."

"I love you to Sarai." Ed replied.

I heard a beeping noise from the door and gasped. I ran towards the door and caught Al with the camera.

"Al!" Ed and I yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry Sarai, brother!" Al yelled.

I grabbed the camera and smashed it.

"If I catch you with one more camera, I will make you wish you were never born!" I threatened making Al quiver.

Ed and I stormed out the door and towards the park. I shivered as a chilly breeze picked up. Ed noticed.

"Your cold."

"No, I'm not."

"Your shivering. Here." Ed took his crimson coat off and held it out to me.

"I'm fine."

"Please! Your wearing a tanktop and a mini-skirt!"

"Fine." Ed put the crimson coat on me and I smiled. I started to notice his height. _I'm a little shorter than Ed! Maybe by an inch!_ I thought.

(((Space)))

"Let's go." Lust whispered as the homunculi started to do an attack formation on Ed and Sarai.

(((Space)))

"What!" Ed yelled as the homunculi began attacking.

Sarai transformed into a wolf and Ed transmuted his arm into a blade. Lust and gluttony attacked Ed while Envy battled Sarai. After five minutes, Lust pinned Ed to a tree.

"Ed!" Sarai yelled transforming into a human and turning her back to Envy.

Envy grabbed Sarai and held a mask on her face.

"Sarai!" Ed yelled in horror as Sarai struggled to get the mask away from her face. The mask produced a large quantity of gas.

Sarai's eyes began to droop, and finally, she was knocked unconcience. Envy smirked as she took the mask away while Lust retracted her nails.

"Let's go. We have what we came for." Lust demanded.

"No! Let her go!" Ed yelled scrambling to his feet.

"We don't need you, fullmetal." Lust said extending her nails. Two nails struck Ed in each shoulder while being pinned to a tree.

(((Space)))

_I heard a scream and I'm sure it was brother's!_ Al thought as he raced through the park.

Al stopped when he saw Ed on the ground.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he ran over to him.

Al saw holes in each shoulder, flesh and mechanical. He picked Ed up and started towards Isabela's.

(((Space)))

Isabela was in the training hall when she heard the door open and shut. She walked into the hall.

"Hey, Al? Where are you?" She asked.

She walked into the living room and gasped.

"Al! What happened to Ed!" Isabela screeched.

"I don't know! I just found him there!" Al panicked.

"Okay, okay! I'll go get bandages, you get a cloth to wipe the blood away." Isabela commanded.

**Meanwhile...**

"Well, it seems you got what you wanted." The man exclaimed when Envy dumped the unconcience homunculi on the ground.

Guards came into the room and took her into the next room with restraints.

"We need for her spirit to awaken. The actual homunculi hasn't surfaced yet." Lust said surprising the man.

"I don't quite understand what you mean."

"She may be powerful, but her true self remains dormant, within her soul. If we can awaken it, we all might become human, if she agrees." Lust explained to the man.

"I see. A brilliant plan, but how will you get her to agree?"

"The fullmetal pipsqueak will be bait." Lust replied with a grin.

**Back at Isabela's...**

"Uggh..." Ed groaned as he opened his eye's.

"Your finally awake, brother?"

Ed's eyes widened as he remembered what happened in the park.

"Sarai! We need to find her!" Ed yelled bolting up from the couch.

"But brother! Your arm needs to be fixed!" Al exclaimed pointing to Ed's metal arm.

"No! What matters is that we find Sarai!" Ed yelled frustrated.

Al sighed as Isabela walked into the living room.

"I agree with Ed! We need to find her!" Isabela yelled making Al sigh.

"Okay, but we need to find some leads." Al explained.

"The homuculi took Sarai with a gas mask!" Ed yelled.

"Alright. There's a lead right there." Isabela pointed out.

"Back at Korayna's, Lust wanted Sarai's dad's journal." Ed thought aloud.

"Okay. That mean's the homunculi will come here for it." Al piped up.

"Alright, I'll get the journal." Ed exclaimed starting upstairs and into Sarai's room.

When Ed came downstairs there was a look of horror on his face.

"The journal isn't there!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Let the poor guy go! _- grabs Ed away form Sarai-_

Sarai: Fine. But I get to have revenge on him! _-runs into next room to make evil plan-_

Ed: Thank you.

Me: Your welcome.

Al: Maybe you should work on the next chapter.

Me: Yeah, but I don't wanna right now.

Isabela: Where's the journal?

Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out when you read the next chapter!

Mustang: So far so good, but it would be better if I was in it.

Ed: Yeah, if you want a womanizer who has no sense in-

Mustang: _-snap-_

Ed: Aaagggghhhh!

Me: _-whistles-_ Quite the flame you made that time.

Mustang: Thank you.

Ed: Damn... you... Mustang!

Me: I better call the hospital...

Ed: No! Please don't!

Me: Those burns look serious.

Ed: They don't even itch.

Me: _-evil grin-_ Oh yeah? _-slaps Ed on worst burn-_

Ed: Aaaaggghhh! Don't do that!

Me: Well, thank you loyal readers and special thanks to those who reviewed!

Al: R&R and no flames 'cause as you can see...

Me: Did you have to give him second degree burns?

Mustang: No. Maybe I should have gave himthird degree burns... _-eveyone sweatdrops-_

Ed: _-I put burn cream on Ed's shoulder- _Aaaagggghh! It burns!

Me: I can see why... Just stay still or your going to the hospital!

Ed: _-gasps-_

Al: This is going to take a while.

Sarai: I'll put my plan in motion later.

Me: What plan?

Sarai: Nothing. Where did you get that idea?

Me: Until next chapter!


	14. Hidden Passage

Ed: what are you watching?

Me: What do you think.

Ed: Oh! Your watching Fullmetal Alchemist.

Me: Yup.

Sarai: Your watching Fullmetal Alchemist?

Me: Yup. _- Ed and Sarai jump on couch and watch tv-_

Sarai: Oh Ed! You looked so sad when Nina died!

Ed:"..."

Me: Ed?

Ed: _-rushes out of room-_

Me: Ed! Come back! _-rush out of room after Ed-_

Sarai: ... Was it something I said?

**In the other room...**

Me: Ed, I'm sorry she reminded you of Nina.

Ed: I could have saved her... _-starts crying-_

Me: Oh... Ed... _-hugs Ed as Al enters-_

Al: Hey brother I- _ -gasps and backs away towards door slowly-_

Ed: It-It isn't what it looks like!

Al: S-Sorry, I-I'll knock next time! _-slams door and rushes down the hall-_

Me: Al! Come back here, dammit! _-runs out of room with Ed-_

Sarai: What were you and Ed doing in the other room?

Me: Nothing.

Ed: Nothing.

Sarai: Oh really? _-grabs a picture and shoves it in my face-_ Then what's this!

Me: _-gasp-_ I was just comforting Ed!

Sarai: _-sarcasim- _Oh, sure.

Ed: She's telling the truth, Sarai.

Sarai: Ed can I talk to you? Alone?

Ed: _-shrugs-_

Sarai: _-drags Ed into the hallway-_

Me: I hope she doesn't hurt him...

Al: Why were you hugging Ed!

Me: _-sigh-_ People wanna read the chapter ya know.

Al: Oh, right! animefan127 owns her characters and idea, but doesn't own fma or Ed.

Me: Yeah, and the person who owns fma and Ed is one helluva lucky bastar-

Al: And onto chapter fourteen!

Me: That's my line!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14 Hidden Passage

"What do you mean it wasn't there!" Isabela panicked.

"What it sounded like!" Ed shouted in despair.

"Brother, maybe she hid it so the homunculi couldn't get it." Al suggested.

"Maybe..." Ed ran upstairs and back into Sarai's room. He looked everywhere until he moved the bookshelf.

"Huh. That's where she probraly hid it." Ed wondered aloud as he removed the metal panel in the floor.

Underneath the panel, a tunnel was lit up. Ed walked down into the tunnel for five minutes before he reached the end. Ed came to a gigantic room with books and objects alike.

"Wow!" Ed said in aw as he saw different alchemy books and old maps.

He went straight to the desk and looked in the drawer. There he found the journal.

"That was a close call." Ed sighed in relief.

"Well, I wouldn't call it that just yet."

Ed whipped his head around to see a girl, about the age of eight, with long, silky, brown hair and amber eyes sitting on an amber crystal.

"Hey there, how did you get in here?" Ed asked smiling.

"Oh stop it." she scowled.

Ed gave her a glare and she sighed.

"You know, Sarai almost never frowns. She always keeps her head in the clouds." The girl said while looking at the crystals in the roof of the room.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." She replied sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Sarai... is like a sister to me. She created me." She replied looking at Ed.

"What! How did she do it!" Ed asked startled.

"I don't know." She replied, her voice full of guilt.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, but Sarai told me not to let anyone, except herself, to take the journal from here." The girl replied bringing out a butcher knife.

"What's your name?" Ed asked.

"Soya." She replied with tears in her eyes as she jumped off the rock and charged towards Ed.

(((Space)))

"I wonder where Ed went." Isabela asked nervously, fiddling around with her cup of coffee.

"Don't worry. I'm sure brother's fine." Al encouraged.

**Meanwhile...**

"Wake up." Lust commanded as she slapped Sarai leaving cuts on her cheek from the nails.

"Uggghhh." Sarai replied as she opened her eyes.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakes." Envy smirked as she strolled in.

"Better keep your hands off her." Lust teased.

"Hmm? Why?" Envy asked with confusion.

"She belongs to Fullmetal." Lust replied with a smirk.

"What! That's not fair! The lucky bastard get's all the beautiful girls!" Envy complained.

"Anyways Sarai, If I let you out of the chain, will you do what I say?" Lust asked.

(((Space)))

_What choice do I have? I'm sorry Soya..._ I thought as I replied,

"Yes."

"Good. We will begin training you tommorrow." Lust replied as she walked away.

Envy got me out of the chains and asked,

"Why are you so... fond of fullmetal?"

"I... I don't know. We both committed a kensai tsumi. That's probraly why.

"Huh. Interesting." Envy replied as he left me alone in the room to cry.

**Back at Isabela's...**

"Stop this before you get hurt!" Ed yelled as he blocked another one of Soya's attacks.

"No! You don't understand!" Soya replied tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Stop it now!" Ed yelled as she ducked, barely missed getting cut by Ed's blade.

Soya got up and charged at him again.

"What!" She yelled as her knees buckled and she fell.

The knife flew up and barely missed her head. Ed rushed over to her. He flipped her over and gasped. Her entire torso was covered in blood.

"Hey! What happened!" Ed yelled.

"I... don't... know..." She said as she closed her eyes.

Ed began panicking and grabbed her wrist, frantically looking for a pulse. He finally found it, but almost missed it. It was very slow and she wasn't breathing well.

Ed rushed out of the room, carrying Sora, with the journal, towards the entrance of the tunnel. Ed ran into the kitchen as Al and Isabela looked at him utterly surprised.

"What happened!" Isabela and Al asked in unison.

"Long story, but she needs medical attention, fast!" Ed yelled, concerned as he laid her on the couch.

"I'll do this. Besides, it would take to long to get her to the hospital." Isabela stated as she began wiping the blood away.

Ed looked outside and noticed it was about to become dawn.

"How long was I gone?"

"Awhile. I lost track after three hours." Isabela said, trying to concentrate on the job at hand.

_Oh Sarai. Where are you? I promise, I'll get you back, whatever it takes!_ Ed thought as he went upstairs, into his room.

**Meanwhile...**

"I better give you a name. Sarai sounds... odd." Lust said to Sarai.

"I don't care." Sarai replied not looking at Lust.

"Alright. Your new name is..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Me: When are Ed and Sarai gonna get back in here?

Al: I don't know.

Me: _-goes into next room-_ Oh my god!

Ed: It's not what it looks like, I swear!

Me: Why were you two kissing!

Sarai: None of your business! _-Ed and I sweatdrop-_

Me: -_slowly backs out of the room-_ Why couldn't you have done that another time in the fanfic!

Al: What's wrong?

Me: Ed and Sarai were kissing!

Al: What! _-rushes into next room-_

Isabela: Well, that was freaky, but weren't you gonna ask the readers something?

Me: Oh yeah! Please give me suggestions on what to name Sarai, pretty please?

Korayna: Please R&R and no flames please! You know the reason if you read the last couple of chapters!

Me: Well until next time royal readers!

Ed: Al! Get the video camera out of here!

Me: Stop yelling! _-everyone except Ed sweatdrops-_


	15. Suffering

me: Hello loyal readers!

Ed:_-snores-_

me: _- cups mouth and go near ed's ear-_ Pssshhh red alert! Red alert! We are being attacked! Pssshhh I reapeat we are being attacked!

Ed: _- bolts out of bed- _ Run!

Sarai: What's the commotion?

Ed: We're being attacked!

Sarai: Oh really?

me: _-starts laughing hysterically-_

Ed: What's so funny! We're being attacked!

me: No-aha-we're-ha-not!

Ed: Wha? _-stares at me then gets angry look on his face-_

Sarai: Wow Ed. I didn't know you were this stupid.

Ed: What do you mean?

Sarai: Look at your arms and legs.

Ed: _-looks and gasps-_ WHERE'S MY ARM AND LEG?

Sarai: _-smirks and holds out a key-_

Ed: _-gasp- _You really are evil!

Al: Animefan127, when are you going to get on with the story?

me: Soon Al, soon.

Al: This idea and the new characters belong to animefan127. Sadly Ed and Fullmetal Alchemist are not owned by animefan127.

me: And on to-

Ed: Give me my limbs Sarai!

me: STOP INTERUPPTING! _-everyone besides me sweatdrops-_ Now on to-

Sarai: Chapter fifteen!

me: LET ME AT HER! _-ed and al try to hold me back as sarai makes a quick getaway into the next room-_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.15 Suffering

"Kira." Lust finished with a smile.

Kira let her head slowly hang above her knees. She got up and looked at Lust, her eyes full of hatred.

"Are we gonna train or not!" She snapped.

"I'll fight her first." Envy volunteered.

"Whatever. It's your funeral."

"Hardly." Envy replied as he changed into Ed.

"What'cha waiting for? Afraid of losing to a girl?" Kira taunted.

Envy charged at her with the blade. Kira moved to the side and slammed her knee into Envy's stomach. Envy clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. Kira karate chopped Envy's neck and knocked him out.

"Not bad." Lust said boringly.

"This can't be all." Kira stated.

"No. You need to prove your loyalty to us, Kira." Lust said as her lips curled into a smile sending shivers down Kira's spine.

(((Space)))

"Thanks for letting me join you guys!" Soya beamed as they were getting off the train.

"Your welcome. Brother- hey, brother?" Al asked as Ed looked around frantically.

"Ed, she's not here." Soya said flatly making Ed look down.

"Don't worry, brother. We will find her. Now is not the time though." Al encouraged, but Ed wasn't listening. Ed sat on a bench and put his hands on his face.

"I... I told her I wouldn't... let anything happen to her..." Ed choked as Al and Soya walked over to him.

"Oh please. Ed, Sarai got into alot of trouble when she was younger, yet she managed to escape it all!" Soya exclaimed making Ed look up.

"It's true. She shoved me and Al in a closet and managed to escape the gunman." Ed chuckled a little, but his expression didn't change.

"She's like a dolphin in an ocean. Lot's of freedom and plays around. If a shark comes, she fights it, while protecting her friends. If she gets in trouble, her friends help her and defeat the shark." Soya finished as Ed smiled.

"That's true, Soya. That's true." Ed replied getting up.

(((Space)))

_She told me to prove myself, but what is they're to prove? _I thought as I laid on top of the Central library roof.

Once again I was sucked down and was in front of a mirror. I looked in it and saw my reflection was crying.

"Why do you cry?"

"Because of your foolish mistake!" my reflection snapped causing me to jump.

"I didn't want the other's to get hurt!"

"Other people get hurt because of other people's mistakes! Is that what you want!" My reflection screamed.

I began to realize she was right.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Do you even know what Kira means!"

"No..." I replied regretfully.

"It means killer!" She yelled making me gasp.

"I make everyone around me... suffer because of my mistakes..." I said hugging myself at the thought of mom and dad.

I suddenly snapped back to reality as I looked down and saw Hawkeye leaving the library.

I leaned back on the roof and sighed.

_What does it matter. I belong to the homunculi now._ I thought as I transformed into a bird and flew towards the park.

(((Space)))

"I'm hungry." Soya complained.

"Be quite, twit." Ed replied making Soya's stomach growl.

"Al, Ed's being mean!" Soya told Al, while tugging his arm and pointing at Ed.

"Ed can't you be a little nicer?" Al pleaded.

Ed turned around and looked at Soya.

"Look. If your gonna complain every five seconds, then leave!" Ed yelled while people began to stare at them.

"But...but..." Soya trembled as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes.

"See Ed? Look what you did!" Al scolded while picking up Soya.

Ed shrugged and began to Mustang's office.

(((Space)))

_I think I might be able to prove I'm trustworthy._ I thought as I transformed into a tiger. I began to walk around a corner when a man gasped. I looked at him and he fell backwards. He cut himself by mistake and the blood got on me.

_What's this? I like the taste. I want more... more..._ I thought as I looked at the man and approached him slowly ready to pounce. The man began running and I chased him.

Everyone moved out of the way and screamed as I chased him to the train station. Something shiny caught my eye and I stopped. I looked and saw a silver watch. It was hanging off a beltloop on a boy with golden hair's pants.

Everyone screamed and the boy looked at me. I arched my back and pounced.

(((Space)))

Ed clapped his hands and got a rod out of the ground. He brought it up and blocked the lion's attack. The lion pounced again and Ed blocked.

"What's wrong you bastard? Getting fiesty because you can't get me?" Ed taunted getting the lion mad.

Ed lifted the lion and threw it into the wall. The wall collapsed as Ed ran with Al and Soya. There was dust and rubble everywhere.

"That takes care of that." Ed said as he turned his back and started walking with Al and Soya. Then The lion leaped out of the rubble and sliced Ed's flesh arm.

"Brother!" Al yelled as Ed fell to the ground.

(((Space)))

_Yes, yes, more blood... more blood... _I thought crazily as I began licking the blood off the ground.

I turned and saw a little girl near the boy. She put her hand on the boy's shoulder's and it began to glow blue. The boy's arm stopped shedding blood and the boy got up.

_I must kill that girl, yes... kill her..._ I thought as I turned and pounced on her.

I pinned her on the ground as she fainted. I moved and dodged the boy's spear. I grabbed the girl in my mouth, and ran.

(((Space)))

"Soya!" Ed yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground.

"We'll find them. Let's follow that lion!" Al yelled as Ed got off the ground and ran, full speed, towards the lion.

**Five minutes later...**

"So... this is where kitty comes to play with it's toys." Ed stated.

Al and Ed were standing outside of the place where the first incident with 'Barry the Chopper' took place.

(((Space)))

"You can drop it." Lust said to the lion.

The lion dropped it and the thing that was in her mouth looked like another homunculi.

"Well well... looks like another one." Lust stated while holding the other homunculi by it's hair.

Lust dropped her as Envy strode into the room.

"Who's this?" Envy asked pointing to the girl on the floor.

"A new recruit. Kira just proved she's trustworthy, right?" Lust asked as she turned towards the lion.

The lion transformed into Kira.

"Yes Lust." Kira replied.

"Wow! Your eye color changed!" Envy exclaimed as Kira walked towards them.

Her eyes looked red, but her face was blank.

"By the end of the day, she will be her old self. In other words, she will turn us all into humans and destroy the fullmetal pipsqueak." Lust laughed.

"Who are you calling smaller than a flea in an ocean!"

Lust and Envy whipped there heads to the enrtrance to see one, enraged, Edward Elric.

(((Space)))

I turned around and saw the blonde haired boy at the entrance.

"Kira, kill him!" Lust demanded.

I immediatly transformed into a komodo dragon.

"Sarai come on! We're getting you outta here!" The blonde yelled at me.

I charged at the blonde and he barely dodged the blow from my claws.

"Sarai? What's wrong?" The blonde asked confused and hurt.

This time, I tripped him with my tail and struck his right arm. I heard a screeching noise and stopped. I removed my claw to see metal. I turned back into a human and walked back over to Lust and Envy.

"Give me a weapon."

"Sure thing!" Envy yelled cheerfully as he handed me a knife.

I walked over towards the blonde who was already standing. He transmuted his arm into a blade.

"Please stop!"

"No."

"Sarai, don't do this!"

I stopped as the name brought back memories.

"Agghh!" I yelled as I dropped the knife.

"I knew it! You would have never forgotten." the blonde said as he began walking over to me.

"E-Ed...?" I said when he reached me.

"One thing you would never forget..." Ed said softly as he brought her face to eye level.

"Is this." Ed finished as his lips pressed mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: Yay!

Ed: _-sweatdrops-_ You paired me up with Sarai!

Sarai: Yay! _-jumps on ed's lap-_

me: Sarai, come here.

Sarai: _-gets up and walks over to me-_ Yes?

me: _-gets her in a headlock and starts to strangle her- _I HATE YOU! DIE!

Ed: Okay, break it up!

Sarai: Yay! Ed came to save me!

me: _-releases sarai from headlock- _No! He likes me, so he wants you to get away from me!

Ed: _-sigh-_ They're at it again, Al.

Al: I know.

me: He's mine! End of discussion!

Sarai: _-runs into next room and slams the door-_

me: Before I forget, Special thanks to EverD for the name Kira.

Lust: Yes. Now, where's Kira?

Ed: _-getting mad-_ It's Sarai, you bitch!

Envy: Looks like the little midget here really likes Kira. Just to let you know, she's mine.

Ed: HER NAME'S SARAI, AND I'M NOT A LITTLE MIDGET!

Gluttony: Can I eat him? _-everyone sweatdrops-_

me: Okay until next time, loyal readers!

Ed: Who are you talking to!

Envy: _-smirk-_ Obviously not you half-pint, beansprout, midget!

Ed: THAT'S IT! _-begins to fight with envy-_

me: Well, that's a wrap.


	16. True Soul

me: Hello!

Ed: _-collapses-_

Envy: I win! That means I get-

Sarai: _-hits envy over the head with a vase-_ I don't think so!

Envy: _-collapses-_

me: Wow. They fought this entire time!

Sarai: Yup.

Soya: How could you do that! Join up with the evil homunculi!

Sarai: _-sigh-_ Look. I have my reasons. Can we please stop asking questions!

me: _-sweatdrops-_ Okay. Well, hopefully you-know- who won't come.

Sarai: Who?

me: _-sigh-_ The colo-

Mustang: _-bursts through the door-_ Someone call?

me: Not again!

Mustang: _-smirk-_ You want me to scorch fullmetal, again?

Sarai: Again!

me: _-sweatdrops-_ He had to much sugar! What else was I supposed to do!

Sarai: _-sarcasim- _Hmm, I don't know... Oh, wait! I know! CALL ME TO KICK HIS ASS!

Al: Animefan127 is right, he had to much sugar. _-a loud meow comes from al's torso-_

me: AL! PUT THE FUCKING CAT OUTSIDE!

Al: It's pouring rain!

me: SARAI! GET THE DAMN CAT OUTSIDE!

Sarai: Alright. Sorry, Al.

Al: No, please don't! I'll take care of it!

Sarai: _-takes cat and goes into the next room-_

Al: _-crying-_ Why are you people so cruel!

me: _-sigh-_ Al, I'm allergic to cats. _-everyone sweatdrops-_

Al: Oh.

Sarai: Took care of the cat.

me: Good. I'm allergic to cats and dogs. Funny right? _-everyone sweatdrops and stares-_

Soya: I never knew you could be allergic to both!

Sarai: _-loud meow is heard from the other room- _ I-I'll be right b-back! _-dashes into the next room-_

Al: Are you okay? You look kinda pale.

me: ...S-She d-didn't...

Soya: I'm afraid she did...

me: You people drive me nuts!

Mustang: Well now, do you do alchemy?

me: What do you think!

Mustang: ...Yes?

me: _-slaps hand on my face-_

Al: Umm... Colonel, she's not an alchemist.

Mustang: Oh? But I saw her the other day-

me: Okay! That's enough!

Ed: _-starts to awaken-_ Huh?

me: Onto chapter sixteen!

Ed: Does anyone have a bag of sugar?

me: Mustang get ready.

Mustang: _-gets his gloves on-_ Don't worry. I will.

Al: Brother! Put the sugar down!

Ed: MORE SUGAR!

Mustang: _-snap-_

Ed: AAAAAGGGGHHHH!

me: Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.16 True Soul

_Ed..._ I thought as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

"Lust! Ed's kissing Kira!" Envy complained.

"Go kill him." Lust demanded as Envy slid down the metal rod.

I broke away as Envy headed towards us.

"This has got to end!" I yelled furiously pushing Ed back so he wouldn't get hurt.

A blue beam of light shot through the roof and hit me. I stepped out and punched Envy in the face.

Lust grabbed Soya as Envy fell and hit the ground.

"So, the true soul finally emerges." Lust smirked as she extended two nails near Soya's throat.

I looked at myself to see I have a black skirt, pale skin, and high-heeled leather black boots. I also have a black bikini top on with black hair and red streaks going threw it.

"Let her go Lust!"

"Destroy fullmetal, Kira, and I will let her go." Lust cackled as I shot her a cold stare.

I sighed and said,

"You bad guys don't ever suspect anything do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now Al!" I yelled as Al grabbed Lust from behind.

Lust dropped Soya and she began to fall. I closed my eyes as one thing ran through my mind. _Let the power loose and it shall aid you!_ I snapped my eyes open and stood up.

"Sarai! Soya's dropping!" Ed yelled panicking.

"She will not fall!" I yelled as I thrusted my hands forward and concentrated.

My hands glowed blue and Soya did as well.

_Aaagghh! Can't lose control!_ I thought as I brought my hands up and back.

(((Space)))

Soya came shooting towards Sarai and collided with her. Ed ran over to see Sarai caught Soya.

"Are you okay!" Ed asked as Lust broke away from Al. Sarai jumped up, clapped her hands, and slammed them into the ground.

A hand grabbed Lust as another smashed into her. Al ran over to us and picked up Soya.

"Let's get outta here!" Sarai yelled and we all nodded.

(((Space)))

I began running towards the exit as I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Sarai!" Ed yelled.

I looked at my side to see Envy transformed into Ed while striking me with his blade. I lost my balance and fell. Envy got up and walked over to me.

"Your mine." Envy said as he leaned over me.

_No I'm not!_ I thought as I kicked him in the face.

He flew and smashed into the wall as I tried to get up.

I looked at my side again and saw a deep slice and that I was loosing blood rapidly. That's when I realized I couldn't use my healing touch.

Ed ran over to me and grabbed me. I put my right arm over his neck and he supported me.

We got out as quickly as we could. About five minutes later, the whole building collapsed. We got out of the ally and Al went to look for a telephone. I sat on a bench and Ed did the same.

"Here." I held out Ed's crimson coat as it began to ran.

"I don't need it."

"Well, your mechanic will kill you if your automail get's rusted." I pointed out as Ed took the coat back.

I winced as the pain in my side worsened. Al came back and said that the colonel would bring Sarai to the hospital.

A few minutes later, a car pulled up and the colonel got out of it.

"What happened?" The colonel asked as he looked at the slice in my side.

"Long story and I don't think we have time!" Ed yelled as he pointed to me.

Al picked me up and put me in the car. Ed came in the car and Al stayed with Soya.

"W-Why aren't they c-coming?" I asked as Ed wrapped his coat around my waist.

"Don't talk. Well, they said they would wait at headquarters." Ed replied as he looked at me with a serious look on his face.

Mustang got in the car and began driving towards the hospital.

"C-Colonel, I'm s-sorry-"

"It's alright. You can call me Roy." He said and smiled in the mirror.

I began to feel dizzy and I began swaying.

"Sarai? Are you alright!" I heard Ed yelling before I fell on his lap.

"Mustang! Step on it!" I heard Ed yell before everything went black.

(((Space)))

_Man, Mustang drives fast!_ Ed thought as he was slammed back into the seat.

"Hold on fullmetal!" Roy yelled as he turned.

"Dammit, Roy! Your gonna kill all of us!" Ed yelled as he slammed into the window.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Ed grabbed Sarai and ran into hospital, full speed with Roy. They ran straight to the service counter.

"Please help!" Ed yelled at the nurse who gasped and called for the doctor.

"Ed? W-What's happening?" Sarai asked as nurses and doctors came through the door with a stretcher.

Ed laid her onto the stretcher and ran along side it down the hall.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay, I promise!" Ed told Sarai as he stopped running at the entrance to the ER.

Ed walked back to the waiting room to see Roy sitting in a chair. Ed sat next to him and put his hands on his face.

"She'll be fine."

Ed looked up to see Roy staring at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"She has the will to live. She won't give up without a fight." Roy replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Ed said as he took out the locket that he held onto since he was eight. It had Sarai's picture of when she was eight in it.

_Flashback_

_"Mom? Where's Sarai?" Ed asked wondering why she shoved him in a closet._

_"She probraly went with her aunt or relative." Trisha responded._

_Ed went to Sara's room and saw the window was broken. He looked around until something caught his eye. He turned and saw a silver locket on the ground near the glass. _

_He carefully stepped around the glass and picked it up and opened it. It had Sarai's picture in it._

_'I'll hold onto it until I see her again.' Ed thought as he rushed back to his room and transmuted his picture onto the other side of the locket._

_ End Flashback_

He didn't notice how long he stared at the locket until Roy yelled his name.

"Huh?"

Then he noticed the doctor was in front of him.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Ed asked as Roy sweatdropped.

"The girl you brought in suffered mass blood loss. We will begin the transfusion if she survives the night." The doctor said as Ed turned so pale, he was the same color as the moon.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: And that's the end of chapter sixteen!

Mustang: Well, I think it's alot better now that you put me in the story.

Sarai: Why do I have to get poked with the needles! I hate needles!

me: Shaddup! Your supposed to be in the hospital!

Sarai: I don't want to go their!

me: Heh. _-shrugs shoulders- _Better you than me. Besides, I made the story!

Al: Animefan127 is right you know, Sarai.

Sarai: It isn't right and you know it, Al!

Ed: _-starts to wake up-_

me: Here comes the milk!

Ed: NOOO! _-bolts out of the room-_

Soya: You think he learned his lesson?

me: Nope.

Isabela: _-in the kitchen-_ Give me the bag of sugar, Ed! _-everyone sweatdrops-_

Ed: MORE SUGAR! _-Bolts into the room and grabs the big bowl of candy-_

me: Don't eat the candy! It's my candy!

Ed: _-starts eating candy-_

me: Mustang!

Mustang: On it! _-snap-_

Ed: AAAAGGGGHHHH!

me: Good, now clean up the mess.

Mustang: _-grumbles while gettting the broom and dust pan-_

Al: Now what?

me: Let's play Truth or Dare! _-everyone agrees-_

Sarai: Okay, animefan127 Truth or Dare?

me: Truth.

Sarai: _-snickers-_ Okay. What was your most embarrasing moment?

me: _-blushes-_ Well...um...er... The other mornin' when I went to wake up Ed, I tripped and dropped the jug of mapel syrup on him and it broke. Ed woke up with a start and I slammed him with a pillow. It ripped and Ed looked like a chicken.

I screamed and Mustang burst through the door. I ran out of the room as Mustang snapped his gloves. When I looked in the room... Ed looked like a fried chicken.

Sarai: Wow... Ed should be embarrassed. Ed?

Ed: _-ran out of the room-_

Sarai: Okay, Mustang Truth or Dare?

Mustang: Dare.

Sarai: _-starts laughing-_ I dare you to go kiss Ed on the lips.

Mustang: WHAT!

Sarai: You heard me! _-everyone, except roy, starts laughing hysterically-_

Mustang: _-walks in the direction Ed was headed-_

_-everyone follows-_

Ed: Hey, Mustang? Did you have to fry me two times today!

Mustang: Ed... please forgive me. _-kisses Ed on the lips-_

Ed: _-pushes mustang away-_ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

me: OMG!

Sarai: Five seconds!

Al: Wow!

Ed: WHAT'S GOING ON!

Sarai: Sorry Ed. It was Truth or Dare and I dared Mustang to kiss you!

Ed: Oh really! _-gives the death glare-_

Sarai: I'm sorry! I won't do it again!

Ed: I'll join back in.

me: See you later loyal readers!

Sarai: Ed, Truth or Dare?

Ed: Dare.

Sarai: Kiss animefan127 for thirty seconds!

Ed: Dammit...

me: ...Oh...God help me...

Al: This is gonna be good!


	17. Escape

me: Stay away from me! _-grabs a broom and starts hitting Ed-_

Ed: Oww! Dammit!

Sarai: Wow! She's hitting him hard!

Al: You still have to kiss her!

Ed: Oh _-whack-_ come on! _-whack-_ STOP HITTING ME! _-evil glare-_

me: _-drops the broom-_ No! Stay away! _-ed approaches-_

Ed: I'm sorry. _-kisses animefan127-_

me: _-slaps him away-_ YOU ARE DEAD! _-grabs a fire estinguisher-_

Ed: I said I'm sorr-

_-gets hit in the head with the fire estinguisher-_

me: ANY MORE STUNTS LIKE THAT AND YOUR MINCE MEAT!

Sarai: Okay, maybe we should stop playing...

Al: I agree.

Mustang: _-nodds-_ Yes, we should stop so I can torch Ed.

Ed: WHAT!

me: MUSTANG, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!

Ed: I'm sorry! Please don't let him-

Mustang: _-snap-_

Ed: AAAAAGGGGHHH!

me: Thank you Mustang.

Mustang: You can call me Roy. Also, do you want to have dinner tonight at seven?

me: _-sweatdrop-_ ... excuse me?

Roy: Well, if you want we-

me: _-slams the estinguisher on roy's head-_ NO!

Roy: What do I do wrong? _-roy faints-_

me: Now that the disturbing event is done, how about we get on to the chapter?

Sarai: Alright, but Ed looks like he's sunburned.

Ed: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Al: Animefan127 owns the new characters and the idea. Sadly, she does not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed: I'M GLAD SHE DOESN'T!

me: Play dead, will ya? _-slaps ed and he falls over in pain-_ Not literally!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.17 Escape

Ed paced up and down the rows of chairs.

"This is terrible!" Ed wailed as he sat down in defeat.

"We are trying the best we can." The doctor sighed as he went down the hall.

Roy looked at Ed and said, "She will be fine. Ed, if she wasn't your girlfriend-"

"What gives you that idea!" Ed snapped.

"Well anyway, I forgot to mention-"

"Get to the point!" Ed yelled giving Roy the evil glare.

"Er... I'm giving you a two week break from work." Roy announced sweat dropping.

"Well that's some good news." Ed sighed as he looked at the locket again.

Ed soon drifted off into peaceful darkness.

**4 hours later...**

"Ed, wake up!" Mustang yelled shaking Ed.

"Huh...? WHAT!" Ed yelled making Roy quiver.

"Sarai has asked to see you." Ed jumped and noticed the nurse standing next to him.

"Oh..." Ed then realized it wasn't a dream after all.

"If you would follow me." The nurse said as she turned and started down the hall.

"I'll stay here." Roy said lounging in the chair.

Ed followed the nurse down many hallways. they finally stopped at room 386.

"You may go in." The nurse encouraged, pointing at the door.

_like I needed an invatation._ Ed thought as he twisted the door knob.

Ed went in and saw Sarai awake on the opposite side of the room. Ed walked over and pulled a chair next to the stretcher.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ed asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm gonna get out of here tonight." She promised looking out the window.

"How?" Ed asked puzzled.

"Tonight, there's gonna be a full moon." Sarai finished, smiling.

(((Space)))

"Well, I guess you can, but it might be better if you stay here." Ed replied softly.

"No, I'm sick of staying somewhere and not being able to do anything." I replied trying to get up.

"Please stay." Ed pleaded gently pushing me back down.

"Ed, if they see me when the full moon's out, the secret will be out." I pleaded and Ed looked at me just like he did when the bookcase fell on me.

"Alright, but meet us in front of the Central Command Center." Ed finished and I smiled.

_just two more minutes and I'll transform!_ I thought as Ed stood up.

"Ed I only need to wait a couple more minutes." I said as I succeeded in sitting up.

"Well, I gotta go tell Roy and lay back down." Ed replied as he left.

(((Space)))

Roy saw Ed running down the hall and stood up. Of course, when Ed ran up to him he had to look down.

"So, how is she?"

"Fine. Listen, go home. I'm gonna leave a little later."

"Alright, if you want to pipsqueak." Roy suddenly realized his mistake and looked at Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN A FLEA COULDN'T SEE ME!" Ed yelled and Roy sighed.

"I didn't say any of that." Roy said as he walked out the door.

(((Space)))

"Alright, I found it!" Ed yelled as he entered the room.

Sarai was grasping a table for support as she tried to stand up. Ed started walking towards her when she slipped. Ed ran, dove, and caught her in time.

"You've got to be carefull." Ed said concerned as he placed her on the window sill.

Sarai looked at the moon and began floating. After a minute, she was white again.

_she looks so beautiful in the moonlight..._ Ed thought as she stood up and transformed into a dragon. It wasn't big, but Ed could ride it and that's all that mattered.

In one swift movement, she was flying towards the park.

(((Space)))

I landed in the clearing where we were attacked by the homunculi.

"Well here we are and only a few miles from the Command Center." I stated.

"Yeah. So, now what?" Ed asked.

"Well, I don't want to brag or anything, but my birthday's coming up soon." I said a bit shy.

"It is! I gotta get you a gift!" Ed panicked.

"Don't worry. It's a week away." I replied giggling to Ed's reaction.

The breeze began to pick up and snow began falling.

"Well what do you know." Ed said as a snowflake landed on his nose.

"Let's go to the bridge!" I yelled running before Ed tackled me.

"In a minute." Ed said softly.

I noticed he was on top of me and I blushed.

"Umm... Ed? Mind if you let me get up?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry." Ed blushed as he got up.

We walked to the bridge and sat on a bench.

"This is a great view." I said in awe.

The moon was huge and directly in front of us which reflected on the water, not to mention the snow whipping around if a breeze came by.

_I love Edward._ I thought as I stared at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I think I know what your thinking." Ed taunted as I blushed.

"K-Know you don't!" I stammered wondering if he did know.

"It's not hard, in fact it's quite obvious." Ed said as he moved closer to me on the bench.

"... is it really that obvious?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, it is." Ed finished as we both pressed our lips together, unaware someone was watching us. A certain person with a video camera.

----------------------------------------------------------------

me: I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to update! My computer crashed and then it wouldn't let me online! It's okay now, though.

Al: I thought Roy torched your comp-

me: Not right now, Al!

Sarai: Ed's still knocked out, huh?

me: Yup. I didn't mean to slap him hard enough to make him faint, I meant to slap him hard enough to kill him! _-yells in frustration-_

Roy: Well, maybe next time.

Ed: Animefan127! I'm gonna kill you! _-gets up from the couch and transmutes arm into a blade-_

me: Aww, look! My Ed action figure has a clip on blade, too! _-shows ed the toy ed-_

Ed: Where did you get that!

me: Walden books at the eastfield mall! It was the last one!

Ed: Good.

me: Before they had Winry and Al.

Al: Really? This is the first time someone made an action figure of me! _-starts running to the mall-_

me: ... They might have more.

Sarai: Well they're lucky. Why couldn't you be a famous writer so we could be action figures!

me: Wow, wow, wow! You obviously didn't look at my profile!

Sarai: Oh yeah. I remember.

me: Good. Thank you loyal readers! And it looks like I have a #1 fan as well.

Al: _-runs back to the house-_ Look! They have an entire stock full, and I got one of Ed, me, and Winry!

me: That's nice Al, please R&R no flaming because we already have someone who loves to do that.

Roy: That would be me. _-snap-_

Ed: DAMN YOU COLONEL!

Roy: Your welcome, fullmetal.


	18. They're Back

me: I got the fourth DVD of Fullmetal Alchemist!

Sarai: Really! Can I watch it with you?

me: Sure. Let's watch metal vs. flame first.

**16 minutes later...**

Roy: Hello. What are you guys watching?

me: Roy, if I was furher, I wouldn't want all female officers to wear tiny miniskirts.

Roy: _-sweatdrops-_

Sarai: Roy, can I see one of your gloves with the array on it?

Roy: Certaintly. _-gives Sarai a glove-_

me: I'll put the DVD on pause.

Sarai: Alright. Sorry Roy, but have you ever been torched?

Roy: Oh, sh-

Sarai: _-snap-_

Roy: _-goes flying through the roof-_

me: Roy's gonna have to fix the roof.

Sarai: _-sits back on the couch-_ I know. Better him than me.

Al: Hey, what are you watching?

me: The fourth DVD of fma.

Al: Really! Can I watch!

me: Sure.

**45 minutes later...**

Ed: Hey, what are you guys watching?

me: Nothing! _-everyone sweatdrops-_

Ed: Oh, really?

me: Yup! We are not watching anything!

Sarai: Especially the part when your arm gets blown off by Scar.

Ed: What!

Sarai: Oops... _-everyone sweatdrops-_

Ed: Let me see your portable DVD player!

me: No! It's mine!

Al: Well, animefan127 owns the idea and the new characters like Sarai.

Sarai: Huh? Did you want me?

Al: _-sweatdrops-_ No. Apparently animefan127 doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

me: GIVE ME MY DVD PLAYER!

Ed: Let me see it!

me: Okay.

Ed: Hey! There's nothing on!

me: _-holding the disk in Ed's face-_ Of course not!

Ed: Give me that disk!

me: No! Well, on to-

Ed: _-tackles animefan127-_ Give it!

me: Sarai! Take over! _-kicks Ed-_

Sarai: Okay. On to chapter Eighteen!

me: Al! A little help!

Ed: Don't mention little!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 18 They're Back

I heard a beeping noise and I clapped my hands. I placed them on the ground and the bushes were deconstructed. I broke away from Ed and we looked at the bushes.

"I'm sorry, brother! I couldn't help it!" Al pleaded as I walked over to him.

"Al if you don't want to end up as scrap metal, I suggest that you learn to control yourself!" I yelled removing his head.

"Hey! Give me back my head!" Al demanded.

"Next time, I won't." I threatened tossing the head back to Al.

"Well, I guess we should go to the Command Center." Ed finished while getting up.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Ed? Do you think I can take the State Alchemist Exam!" I asked a bit enthusiastic.

"I'm sure you would pass without a problem, right Al?" Ed asked.

"Yep."

"Alright. I'll take it." I said with triumph.

"Well, first things first. Why don't we get a room at an apartment?" Ed asked looking at me and Al.

"Sounds great!" Al and I said in unison.

"Alright." Ed concluded as we started towards town.

**Meanwhile...**

"We need another plan." Lust told Envy.

"Yeah, but we need to get the fullmetal pipsqueak away from Kira." Envy said transforming into Ed.

"Yes, but he will be on his guard now. We need a distraction." Lust thought aloud as she hopped off the rock she was sitting on.

"Why not send me? I'm good at that." Envy asked as he transformed his arm into a blade.

"Of course you are. You can go, but make sure that fullmetal and his brother are seperated from Kira."

"Don't worry. I will." Envy finished as he walked out the door and started for the Central Command Center.

**Back with Sarai...**

"I could live here." I sighed as I jumped on the bed.

"Well, your serious about taking the test, right?" Ed asked as I turned to face him.

"Of course.I mean, I know what your after and I need it too." I told Ed, "Your after the philosopher's stone."

Ed looked at me wide eyed.

"How did you know?"

"It's simple once you think about it. Your gonna use it to put Al in his original body and to get your arm and leg back."

"You got it. Why do you need it?" Ed asked as I looked away.

"I... I have my reasons." I finished as I heard Ed sigh.

"Alright. I'll figure it out eventually." He replied as I heard him slam something on the table.

"I guess I'll start studying..." I said in awe as I looked at the table to see it covered with alchemy books.

(((Space)))

"That would be a good idea." Ed replied as Sarai got off the bed and sat on a chair at the table.

Ed looked outside to see it raining.

"Hey, where's Al?" Ed asked looking around.

"I don't know." Sarai replied flipping a page.

Right on cue Al opened the door and came in. He went into the next room and shut the door. Ed clapped his hands and deconstructed the door.

"Ed, it's pretty obvious what he was doing." Sarai said with bordem in her voice.

"Really?"

"Check his torso." Sarai replied flipping another page.

Ed turned around and went into the room. He saw Al quickly put the torso part of his armor back on. Ed went in front of Al and asked,

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Al replied sweatdropping.

Sarai walked in the room and sat next to Al.

"I know what your hiding."

"Know you don't!"

A loud meow came from Al's torso as he began sweatdropping.

"Al, is that a-"

"Cat? Yes Ed. In fact, it's a stray. White everywhere except on the tip of it's tail and on it's paws. The rest is white." Sarai finished getting up.

"H-How did you know that!" Al asked astonished.

"I know these things." Sarai finished as she sat at the table and began reading.

"Wow..." Ed stared at the cat to see Sarai was right.

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm here." Envy concluded as he went up the steps to the apartment Ed was supposed to be staying.

"Gluttony, go wait right over there." Lut commanded pointing to a hay carriage next to the apartment.

"Envy, you know what to do." Lust smiled as Envy went inside lookig like Ed.

**Back with Ed...**

"It's already late. You can study in the mornin'." Ed protested as Sarai turned the page.

"Ed you were serious about the test when you took it, so let Sarai study." Soya finished watching Sarai scan over every word on the page.

Just a little while ago, Soya had awoken and was filled in on what happened after she was knocked out.

"Ed, just go to sleep. I'll be fine." Sarai said in an annoyed voice.

Ed started mumbling as he went in the bathroom to get changed.

(((Space)))

About forty-five minutes later, I started feeling tired. Soya, Ed, and Al were already asleep. I had already finished three books and I was half way through the one I was reading.

_Why I need the philosopher's stone..._ I thought as I marked the page I was on and shut the book.

"I need it... to become human and for other reasons I can't explain." I finished sadly.

I went on top of the window seal and heard munching. I looked down and gasped. Gluttony was down there eating someone. I jumped back into the room and ran to Ed's bed.

"Ed! Wake up!" I yelled.

"Huh...?" Ed mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly.

There was a slight knock on the door. A second later, the door flew off it's hinges and slammed me on the ground. Ed was now offically awake.

"Sarai!" He yelled as he jumped of the bed and lifted the door off me.

"Ow... that hurt." I responded as Ed helped me up.

Soya and Al awoke with a start and stood up. We all looked at the door and gasped. An exact replica of Ed stood there with an already transmuted blade.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: You will never get it now! _-throws the disk on top of the roof-_

Ed: You little bitch!

Al: Ed! That's not a nice thing to say! Apologize!

Ed: _-transmutes a ladder- _Yeah, as soon as pigs fly!

Sarai: _-transforms into a pig with wings and flies up to Ed-_

Ed: Why are you on her side!

me: She's not on anyone's side!

Al: Apologize!

Ed: Fine, I'm sorry okay!

me: You didn't mean it!

Sarai: _-flies on the roof and grabs the disk-_

Ed: Come back here with that!

Sarai: _-gives the disk to animefan127-_

Ed: Hey!

me: Until next time, loyal readers!

Soya: _-grabs the ladder and throws it-_

Ed: Damn you all!


	19. Human Transmutation

me: I'm back.

Sarai: Great, because Ed won't drink his milk!

Ed: GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

me: Oh great. _-takes the milk away from Ed-_

Ed: Thank you. _-shoots evil glare at Sarai-_

Sarai: I'll be in the next room. _-goes into next room-_

me: Ed, you are such a baby.

Ed: No I'm not!

me: No wonder your short...

Ed: What did you say? I didn't hear you.

me: Nothing.

Al: Hello brother.

Ed: Hey Al!

Al: _-loud bark from Al's torso-_

Ed: Excuse us! _-shoves Al into the next room-_

me: That wouldn't have been a dog, would it?

**In the next room...**

Ed: Al! You can't bring pets into other people's houses!

Al: I know, but it's raining outside!

Ed: You still can't!

Al: Maybe we can keep him!

Ed: NO! Now put that thing back where you found it!

Al: _-crying-_ Brother! Your so mean!

Sarai: So how long have you been ignoring me? _-Ed and Al gasp-_

Ed: Sorry, we forgot you were in here.

Al: _-runs into the main room-_

Ed: Al! Your gonna get us kicked out!

**In the main room...**

Al: _-runs in crying-_

me: What's wrong, Al?

Al: Animefan127, can we please keep this puppy?

_-holds out puppy-_

Ed: _-runs into the room and gasps-_ Al!

Al: Well, I don't want it to go out in the rain!

me: Sure.

Al: Oh ple- What!

Ed: What!

me: Geez, do I have to spell it out for you? Sure you can keep the puppy here.

Al: _-hugs animefan127-_ Thank you!

Ed: _-totally confused-_ Okay, I thought you were allergic to cats and dogs.

me: This dog has short hair. If it's long hair, it will shed. When it sheds it sets off my allergies.

Ed: Oh. Al you got lucky.

Al: I know! Thank you so much!

me: _-laughs-_ Anything for friends.

Sarai: Let's get on with the chapter already!

Al: Sorry! Animefan127 owns the new characters and idea. Animefan127 doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

me: On to chapter nineteen!

Al: _-loud meow from torso-_

Ed: AL!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.19 Human Transmutation

"Nice to see you again." The Ed in the doorway smirked.

"Hello Envy. What an unpleasent surprise." I shot back.

"Well you know us." Envy said shrugging his shoulders.

Ed transmuted his arm into a blade while Envy charged at him.

_This can't be happening!_ I thought as I ran to the window ledge. I turned to face Envy, and transformed into a dragon. I blew fire in his face and transformed back.

"You little-"

"Now now. Let's not be rude." Lust walked into the room and smiled.

Lust extended her nails so they went around my throat.

"If you don't want her to die, you better back off." Lust told Ed.

"Ed! Keep fighting! She needs me, so she won't kill me!" I pleaded as he looked at me.

Ed looked at his blade and at me. I saw the sun rising and I began glowing as I transformed into my normal self. From there I transformed into an anteater and flug Lust out the window.

"Outta my way!" I yelled as I kicked Envy in the face.

I dashed out of the room and down the hall while Ed followed. I ran outside and barely dodged Lust's nails.

"Give me a break!" I yelled as I clapped my hands.

I placed them on the ground and got a rope. Lust extended her nails as I dodged them. I transformed into a cheetah and wrapped her in the rope. I transformed back and saw Gluttony sneaking up on Ed.

"Ed! Watch out!" I yelled as he dodged Gluttony.

I looked up to see Soya on the window sill. I ran as fast as I could while she fell. I dove and caught her. I slid and cut myself on glass.

"Are you okay!" Soya asked panicking.

"I-I just have a cut. I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm alright."

I looked up and saw Envy jumping off the window sill ready to plunge the sword.

"Soya, run!" I yelled as I pushed her out of the way.

I had no strength left to move and that cut was serious. It sliced my leg so I couldn't run.

"Sarai!" She yelled as the sword got my arm.

Ed saw what happened and finished Gluttony quickly. Al jumped off the window sill and clubbed Envy over the head knocking him out.

_Why doesn't my healing touch work!_ I thought grimacing at the imense pain in my leg and arm.

"Sarai, are you ok-"

"I'm fine." I said cutting Ed off.

"Well, maybe there's still some people in the apartment." Al suggested.

"They should have bandages in the first aid kit." Soya stated.

(((Space)))

Sarai tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"I'll help." Ed volunteered.

Ed supported Sarai on the way in and carried her when they got to the stairs. They finally came to the room. Ed put Sarai on the bed while Soya and Al went to get supplies and help.

"Ed, can you hand me the book I was reading last night?" Sarai asked.

"Sure." Ed replied as he grabbed the book and gave it to her.

"When's the test?"

"Um... a couple weeks, why?"

"I'm gonna apply."

Ed was dumbstruck. Ed turned and stared at her while she flipped the page.

"How are you gonna go with your arm and leg damaged!"

"I'll find a way. I always do." Sarai replied not taking her eyes off the book.

Ed sighed as he looked at a book Sarai already read.

"So, you've already read this?" Ed asked holding up the book on human transmutation.

"Yeah, it's not that simple. I mean, I did it and it worked but-"

"You succeeded in human transmutation!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah. Soya is my result. Ed, you can stop shaking me!" Sarai yelled and Ed let go.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Fire away."

"Can you bring someone back for me and Al?" Ed pleaded.

Sarai marked the page and slammed the book shut.

"Ed! It's not that simple! I barely made her, not to mention the cost for equivalent exchange!" Sarai yelled while Ed thought for a minute.

"What did you use for equivalent exchange?"

"I... I can't tell you." Sarai replied opening the book and began reading.

Al and Soya ran into the room with bandages. Ed stared at Soya. Soya looked perfect compared to what Ed's result was from human transmutation. Soya began wrapping Sarai's leg and Al wrapped her arm.

"Finished." Soya announced as Al finished.

"Thanks you guys." Sarai replied happily.

That night Ed couldn't sleep. _What did she use for equivalent exchange?_ Ed thought as Sarai turned in her sleep. Ed looked out the window to see a crescent moon. He finally fell into peacefull darkness.

(((Space)))

I was at Isabela's. I looked in the human transmutation book I found and put all the ingredients in the middle of the circle. I cut myself and a tear dop fell in my hand. It turned into a blue stone. I put it in the ingrediants and activated the circle.

"Please give me my sister back." I pleaded when I saw the gate.

I gave up my little brother because he hated his life and wanted to die. He thanked me and smiled as he was broken down into nothing.

"I want my little sister!" I yelled as the black hands took my hand.

They broke it down and I screamed. After the vortex stopped, something was in the middle.

"Sister..." I trailed as she got up.

She walked over to me and healed my hand.

"Thank you. I didn't want to stay there." Soya replied helping me up.

"I had given up our little brother..." I cried and dropped to my knees.

"Where's big brother?"

"Don't talk about him! Ever!" I yelled in frustration as Soya backed away.

"He left us to rot! That bastard!" I yelled and broke down crying.

"I thought he left to bring us home." Soya said.

"It was a lie! Open your eyes Soya! He left us!" I cried as she sat next to me and hugged me.

"I'm...sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay. I didn't know." Soya replied helping me up.

All at once everything vanished.

"Soya?" I asked nervously.

I turned around and saw my older brother.

"I'm back." He said and he held out a hand.

"No your not! Get away from me!" I yelled as I started to run.

"We are gonna live together in a nice place." He said as he ran after me.

"You left! You never came back! You lied!" I screamed breaking down and crying.

"I'm right here. Let's go." He replied.

"No! I don't want a new mom! I don't want new siblings! I hate you!" I yelled and woke up with a start.

"Just... a..." I began as tears blurred my vision.

I felt my emotions leak and I began sobbing.

"Bad dream?"

I gasped and saw Ed was up as well.

"N-No." I replied as I wiped the tears away.

Ed got off his bed and jumped on mine.

"Can't you be honest with yourself?" Ed asked concerned.

"I'm f-fine." I replied.

"No your not. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Ed insisted.

I looked at Ed and I began sobbing on his chest.

"My o-older brother is s-such a bastard!" I sobbed as Ed placed me on the bed.

"Why don't you tell me the whole thing?" Ed insisted.

"O-Okay." I agreed as Al and Soya slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: A cat?

Al: Um... yeah.

Ed: Why do you keep picking up strays!

Al: It's still raining outside!

me: I'll take it.

Al: Thank you!

Ed: You know, you don't have to take it!

me: I know. Al you owe me.

Al: Okay.

me: I spent extra time on this chapter.

Sarai: Yeah, it's longer!

me: That means I need more reviews!

Roy: Yes, and that means-

me: No, colonel. You cannot flame us.

Roy: Dammit...

me: No reviews? No update!

Ed: You are so evil.

me: No, that's Roy when he flames us.

Roy: It's time for your daily flame, fullmetal.

Ed: No! Stay away from me!

Roy: _-snap-_

Ed: AAAAGGGHH!

me: Roy, clean up the mess.

Roy: Why do I have to?

me: Because you made the mess.

Roy: Fine.


	20. Reunion

me: Hello!

Sarai: Where's Ed?

me: Hiding from Roy.

Sarai: Oh.

me: _-a loud explosion-_ Looks like he found him.

Sarai: Uh huh.

Al: Brother got toasted.

me: I bet.

Sarai: _-looks out window and sees Ed running for his life with Roy behind him-_ Looks like he didn't get Ed yet.

me: Too bad.

Al: We need to help brother.

me: Alright.

Sarai: I'll go get a container of water.

Al: I'll get a blanket.

me: I'll sit here and watch what you guys are up to.

Al: You need to help too.

me: Fine. I guess I'll get... um... _-Sarai and Al sweatdrop-_

Sarai: Well?

me: I'll lure Roy away from Ed.

Al: Alright.

me: Let's go!

**5 minutes later...**

Ed: Stop_-snap-_trying_-snap-_to_-snap-_flame me!

Roy: No thanks, fullmetal.

me: Roy?

Roy: _-turns around-_ Yes?

me: Can you come with me?

Roy: Certaintly.

me: _-walks to the front yard-_

Roy: Well?

me: Now Al!

Al: _-puts a blanket over Roy-_

Roy: _-snaps and torches himself-_

me: Now Sarai!

Sarai: _-pours water on Roy-_

Roy: What was that for!

me: Torching Ed.

Roy: You guys are next!'

me: Your glove is wet. It can't make sparks.

Roy: _-surprised-_ What!

me: You heard me.

Ed: Thanks.

me: No prob.

Sarai: Yeah.

Al: I'll always help you.

me: _-coughs-_ Al...

Al: Yes?

me: THE CHAPTER!

Al: Oh! Sorry! Animefan127 owns the new characters and the idea. Animefan127 doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

me: I would like to thank the reviewers (and #1 fan) for reviewing. It helped me update! I will start to answer questions if you have any. And let's get on to Chapter Twenty!

Ed: Heh heh heh. Oh colonel... _-transmutes blade-_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 20 Reunion

After ten minutes, I finished telling Ed my dream. He hugged me once more and went to bed. I got up and sat at the table.

"I'll never go to sleep after that." I mumbled as I began reading the book I left off at.

Soon a couple weeks passed and I took the written part of the exam. I finally finished and walked out of the building.

"So, how did it go?" Al asked.

"How can you guys sit there and write for so long!" I groaned.

"I didn't finish the written part when I first applied." Ed explained.

"Well I finished mine." I said stretching out my arms.

"That's great!" Soya yelled.

"I hope I make it in." I said as my eye caught something.

Ed noticed and stood next to me.

"We'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Ed said as I started running towards the abandoned warehouse.

I saw someone slip inside the door and shut it.

_That's suspicious. And he looked like-_

"So, why are we here?" Ed asked making me snap back to reality.

"Um... someone's in there." I replied pointing towards the warehouse.

"Alright." Ed sighed.

I didn't hear him because I already ran inside. I looked in the center and couldn't believe it.

"A... transmutation circle..." I gasped as I made my way around it.

I saw Ed look at it too. He was shocked and started to make his way around it as well.

"It's the one you use for human transmutation." I stated.

"I know." Ed replied as I looked up.

"Watch out!" I yelled as we both dodged a giant spike that fell from the ceiling.

Ed and I were on our guard now. I saw someone run through the double doors and Ed dodged another spike.

"Stop!" I yelled running after the person and dodging more spikes.

I finally made my way through the doors and saw a bedroom. It was dark and I couldn't see the person's face. I ran over to the curtains and pulled them over.

"Brother!" I yelled as I dropped the curtain rod.

"It's been a while." He replied walking towards me.

"Stay away! I hate you!" I yelled as he came closer.

Ed came through the door and gave me a puzzled look.

"So, you're friends with the fullmetal?" my brother questioned as I slapped his face.

_This is crazy! I'm telling myself to run, but my legs won't budge!_ I thought as Ed started to walk towards me.

"Slap your own brother will you!" He asked as he punched me in the face.

I flew and hit the wall as Ed started running towards me.

"Heh... the same kind of bastard that left." I replied making him angry.

"The same kind of stubborn sister." He said.

"Listen jackass, I brought Soya back, and she knows you ditched us!" I yelled as he walked closer.

"I know. I saw her at the exam." He replied making me shiver.

"Why did you ditch us!" I yelled as he smirked.

"Because you were always causing trouble at home. You always got the others in trouble for your actions. Not to mention your not even human." He finished making me look at the ground.

That made Ed run up to my brother and punch him in the face.

(((Space)))

"Your her older brother! Your not supposed to be putting her down!" Ed yelled as he hit the wall.

"Ed, please stop!" Sarai yelled.

Ed turned around and helped her up.

"Do you know Shou Tucker?" Sarai's brother asked.

Ed turned, walked over to him, and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What about him!" Ed yelled.

"He was a friend of mine. We both planned on making Nina a chimera." He finished making Ed punch him as he remembered the events that had taken place.

"Ed!" Sarai yelled as she grabbed his arm.

Ed was enraged and threw Sarai off of his arm.

She laid there stunned. Ed was shocked as well. Sarai's brother went into a laughing fit.

"Sarai..." Ed said as he dropped her brother.

Sarai got up and ran out of the room.

(((Space)))

I ran right through the circle and tripped over the pan in the middle.

"Sarai!" Ed yelled making me get up and run.

_Gotta get away!_ I thought as I smashed through the doors and ran down the street.

I saw a flash of blue light go in front of me and a wall appeared. I transformed into a bird and flew over it. I transformed back into a human at the park. I went to the bridge and jumped off it.

I transformed into a fish and swam down the river. I saw Ed running beside the river and clap his hands. A fence appeared in the river that I couldn't get through.

"Sarai I'm sorry. I didn't mean too!" Ed yelled as I transformed into a cheetah and swan to the opposite side of the river.

Ed transmuted a bridge and ran across it. I turned into a human and started to run. Ed tackled me and I hit my head on a rock. My vision became blurry and I was surrounded by peaceful darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sarai: Wow!

me: I know it's not the best chapter I've written.

Ed: No, but it still has it's value.

me: I still think you should go and get a toy Ed from Walden's!

Ed: Why!

me: Because you could transmute it to make it life size!

Ed: Why would that be a good thing?

me: ... You could use it as a decoy.

Ed: That's true.

Al: Hey brother. Winry's here.

Ed: _-groans-_

Winry: Time to check your automail.

me: Al, did you call Winry?

Al: No. She just came over.

Winry: _-gasps-_ Ed! You got your arm burnt!

Ed: Well Roy-

Winry: _-slams a wrench on his head-_

Al: Winry, are you gonna take him to your house?

Winry: Yes, Al. _-takes Ed out the door-_

me: Well thank you loyal readers for encouraging me to keep writing. I never knew I would make it this far!

Sarai: Yes, surprises come in all shapes and sizes.

Lust: When are we going to be put back into the story?

Envy: Yeah.

Gluttony: I'm hungry.

me: Soon and Gluttony, there's some people down the road. I must say THANK YOU for all the reviews!

Gluttony: _-looks at Lust-_ Can I eat them?

Lust: No Gluttony. We'll find something else.

Envy: So what happened to the fullmetal shrimp?

me: He was taken against his own will to Winry's house.

Envy: Interesting...

Soya: Well, R&R no flames! We already have enough of those from Roy.

me: Yes and until next chapter loyal readers!

Envy: Lust, we can go attack the fullmetal. We might be able to kill him.

Scar: _-flies through the window-_ I'm going to kill the fullmetal on behalf of God's will!

me: Scar, clean up the glass!


	21. Why?

me: Hello again.

Ed: Hey.

me: _-sigh-_ Where did everybody go?

Ed: To Walden's. They had a new stock.

me: Oh.

Ed: Hm? You seem down.

me: I don't wanna talk about it.

Ed: You sure?

me: No.

Ed: I'll be in the kitchen. _-walks into the kitchen-_

me: Here Kirby. _-puppy walks in the room-_ Hello Kirby.

Ed: What do you want for lunch?

me: Honestly, I have got to ask. Why are you cooking for me?

Ed: You seem pretty down, so I'll make lunch.

me: Do you have experience with cooking?

Ed: No, but I can make spaghetti and meatballs.

me: Fine.

Five minutes later...

Sarai: We're back!

Al: Yeah! Everything was on sale!

Soya: I got an Ed action figure!

me: Cool.

Sarai: What's wrong with you?

Al: Brother? Do you know anything?

Ed: Sorry. I wish I did.

Soya: _-sits next to animefan127-_ What's wrong?

me: _-gets up-_ Nothing. I'm going for a walk. _-walks out the door-_

Ed: Yeah. She seems down alright. I'm gonna follow her. You guys wait here.

Sarai: Okay, but where's Roy?

Roy: _-runs through the door-_ Look at all the things they had on sale! _-everyone sweatdrops as Roy dumps a load of fma things-_

Ed: Like I said, I'll be back. _-runs out the door-_

Down the street...

me: _-sitting on a bench- _Let me review, I'm an only child, I have a step father, Mom, and friends. Now what happens if-

Ed: _-running down the street-_ Hey!

me: _-thinking-_ Great. He followed me.

Ed: Why are you out here?

me: I dunno. Can I ask you something?

Ed: Sure.

me: What's it like to have a younger sibling?

Ed: Oh. So that's what your so depressed about.

me: Yep.

Ed: Well...

Three minutes later...

Ed: _-walks through the door-_ We're back!

me: Uh-huh.

Sarai: Great!

Al: We made a cake for you guys!

me: Thanks!

Ed: Good, 'cause I'm starving!

me: Nobody asked any questions so I guess everyone gets the story!

Al: Oh! Animefan127 owns-

me: Forget that for now. Next time remember sooner, please?

Al: Okay.

me: Onto chapter-

Ed: twenty-one!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 21 Why?

I woke up on a bed. I realized I was back in the apartment. I sat up and groaned as I felt my head. There was a bandage on it. I looked around, but no one was in the room.

_What's going on?_ I thought as I tried to get up.

I was unsuccesful. My arms were weak and I immediatly fell on the bed.

"Okay. Now to get out of here." I told myself rolling to the otherside of the bed.

I transfomed into a bird, but my wings could only hold me a few feet.

_What's going on! _I thought panicking a little as I transformed into a human.

I heard someone coming up the stairs. I tried to stand up again, but I collapsed onto the floor.

"I... can... still... crawl..." I said crawling to the seat at the table.

I heard the person walking down the hall. I pulled my self under the tablecloth as the footsteps stopped in front of my door.

_What if they find me! What if it isn't them!_ I thought as the person opened the door.

They walked in and stood in the middle for a second. Then they pulled the table cloth off of the table. I gasped as my brother stood there and smiled.

"You shouldn't be able to stand up after the blow I gave you." He stated, dragging me to the middle of the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered silently crying.

"You aren't supposed to exist." He smirked as he tied my hands and feet.

"Everything has a reason to live!" I yelled.

He slapped me in the face.

"No one talks back against me." He replied punching me in the stomach.

"This... isn't... right!" I yelled as he grabbed me and threw me against the wall.

"Shut up. Your gonna be my punching bag, you got it?" He asked asnd I nodded.

After five minutes, I was ready to pass out.

"You know, I'm gonna give you a few more punches and kicks. I'll come back tommorrow." He smirked.

"Please stop..." I whispered.

I was afraid. I didn't trust anyone at this moment.

"Please don't hit me..." I pleaded as he laughed.

"Fine. I won't hit you, I'll kick you!" He laughed as he kicked my side.

After that he grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around my mouth. Then he threw me in the closet.

"See ya later!" He laughed as he shut the door and left.

I was hurt physically. I probraly have broken bones now. After what seemed like four hours, Ed, Al, and Soya came back. I was crying the entire time I waited.

Ed gasped when he saw I wasn't in bed.

I couldn't lift my hand, so I used the next best thing. My head. I hit it softly on the closet door. Ed heard it and opened it. He gasped when he saw me, and who wouldn't?

I was terribly beaten up. Ed gently untied the cloth that went around my mouth.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Don't hit me..." Was all I whispered while silently crying.

Ed was shocked and everyone else was as well. He went to go lift me up, but I became wide eyed.

"Don't touch me..." Icried making Ed stop.

Ed backed off. I felt safe without so many people around me. They could do anything.

"What can we do?" Soya asked Ed.

"Well it's obvious someone came and beated her, but who could have?" Ed replied not taking his eyes off me.

Soya approached me and I became nervous.

"Do you want me to help you?" She asked.

I just couldn't take all of the events at once. I began sobbing unable to control myself. Ed came over and helped me up. I tried to push him away, but I was too weak. He placed me on the bed and he looked me over.

I stopped when I saw he sat next to me.

"Who hurt you?" He asked.

"Brother..." I whispered hugging my knees.

Ed was enraged. He got up and ran out the door.

(((Space)))

"Wow..." Soya whispered.

Sarai looked terrible. She had bruises everywhere and a few cuts on her face. Her eyes were glazed as she cried silently.

"Who could have done something like this?" Al asked in astonishment.

"Our older brother." Soya replied furiously.

"You guys are sisters!" Al asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm gonna beat my brother down to a pulp!" Soya yelled making Al shudder.

(((Space)))

_How dare he! Doing that to Sarai! He's gonna regret it! That fucking bastard! _Ed thought as he ran into the warehouse.

It was the middle of a human transmutation. A vortex had appeared and Sarai's brother was in a laughing fit. Ed ran around the circle and grabbed the brother's collar. Ed began endlessly punching him in the face.

(((Space)))

_a...fight..._ I thought as I stood up.

"Sarai, maybe you should lay back in bed." Al said.

"Yeah." Soya added grabbing my arm.

"No. Let me go." I told Soya and she let go of my arm.

I ran towards the door and down the hall. After three minutes, I had finally made it to the ware house. I slammed through the doors to see Ed punching Dan (A/N: Dan is Sarai's brother).

"Stop! Please!" I half sobbed half yelled grabbing Ed's arm.

Ed was shocked at first, but then dropped Dan. I collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrolably. I noticed the transmutation vortex turned a violet color.

"Dammit!" Ed yelled grabbing my hand.

We started running towards the doors as my brother did the same. I saw him dive in front of us and roll outside. I turned my head and saw the black hands grab my shoulder.

Ed turned and saw my shoulder breaking down. I screamed and Ed pulled us outside away from the gate. I collapsed on the ground going in and out of concieceness. I heard Ed yelling to Al and Soya.

Ed leaned over me as Soya dropped beside me. She placed her hands on my shoulder and after about ten minutes, I had my arm back.

I sat up, still going in and out of concieceness, and looked around. I saw Dan behind Al. I began crawling towards him, but Ed held me back.

"He's dead." Ed whispered making me cringe.

"No..." I whispered.

Soya looked down as I tried to get up. I fell, but Ed caught me and steadied me. Ed brushed away some tears from my face that I didn't realize were there.

"Was... was it the gate...?" I asked, but Ed shook his head.

I walked over to the motionless body and picked it up. I ran towards the park and everyone followed. I transmuted a gravestone with all the information on it. I silently dug a hole and buried my brother. Last, I stuck the gravestone into the mound.

I turned around and saw Soya was crying. Al walked over and tried to comfort her. Ed walked over to me as I fell to my knees.

"He... wasn't all bad..." I said staring off into the distance.

"I'm sure he wasn't." Ed replied sitting down next to me and staring at the pink sunset.

Soya calmed down and sat on my lap while Al sat down next to Ed.

_I guess all we can do is hope for a bright future._ I thought as I got up and went to an oak tree.

Ed got up and followed me. I jumped to the top of the tree as Ed started climbing. When he got to the top he gasped.

"What a beautiful view..." Ed said in awe as the wind picked up.

"Ed? Why do you still like me?" I asked looking at him.

"W-Who said that!" Ed stuttered turning ten shades of red.

"As a friend." I sighed as his face returned to it's original color.

"Your not evil. And...well...I...um..." Ed turned fifteen shades of red and I smiled.

"I do too." I replied as Ed stared at me amazed.

He smiled and sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever..." I sighed as Ed nodded his head in agreement.

After about five minutes, we climbed down the tree and saw Soya sleeping on Al's knee.

"She fell asleep." Al said as I picked her up.

"That's okay. Let's go back to the apartment." I replied as we started towards the apartment.

We went up the stairs and went into our room. I laid Soya on her bed as Ed went into the bathroom. Al went into the next room and I went to the table. I saw an envelope and opened it when Ed came out of the bathroom.

I gasped and screamed. Surprisingly, I didn't wake up Soya, but Ed did jump.

"Sarai, what is it?" Ed asked walking over to the table.

"I passed the first exam!" I screeched.

----------------------------------------------------------------

me: Another long chapter. You know what that means...

Ed: No reviews no update, right?

me: _-gasps-_ Very good! You get a cookie.

Ed: No milk, right?

me: Nope.

Ed: Good.

me: Oh yeah, Roy is looking for you.

Ed: I better run!

me: That would be a good idea.

Soya: What do you have against Roy?

me: Oh, so you like him?

Soya: Hell no! I was just wondering!

me: He makes Ed do too much work, plus he's a womanizer.

Soya: True.

Scar: Thanks for the tea. Now, where's fullmetal?

me: Like I would tell you!

Scar: Then you are an obstacle. I will destroy you in the name of-

me: _-grabs imperfect philosopher's stone-_

Scar: Aaaaggghhh! My arm!

me: No one's destroying anyone today!

Sarai: _-throws Scar out the window-_

me: Oh! And thanks for fixing my window!

Al: Do you know where brother is?

me: In his room.

Al: Thanks.

me: _-snicker-_

In Ed's room...

Al: Hey brother?

Ed: ...

Al: Brother?

Ed: ...

Al: _-walks over to Ed and taps him-_

Ed: _-falls out of the bed-_

Al: Your not brother!

In the main room...

me: Do you think Al figured out that the Ed in the room is a decoy?

Sarai: Give him a few more seconds...

Al: _-runs into the room-_ Where's brother!

me: Relax. Ed's running from Roy who's lately had a taste for torching Ed.

Al: Thanks! _-runs into the backyard-_

me: Well that's all for now my loyal readers!

Soya: Please R&R. Flames will only encourage Roy. Also, don't you think we get flamed enough!

me: Yeah! _-loud explosion-_ And it looks like Roy found Ed.

Soya: We gotta go help Ed!

me: Until next time!

Roy: Where did fullmetal run to?

Ed: Ack!

Roy: _-snap-_


	22. Date?

me: Wow.

Ed: What?

me: For once in my life, I didn't burn the brownies!

Ed: Brownies! Can I have some!

me: Don't eat all of them. You can have two.

Ed: Fine. _-grabs two brownies and sits at the table-_

me: _-takes a deep breath-_ THE BROWNIES ARE READY!

Sarai: Yay!

Soya: I love brownies!

Roy: I'll have one.

Dan: I want one!

me: Relax! There's plenty for everyone! _-everyone runs into the kitchen to get a brownie-_

Sarai: _-takes a bite-_ These brownies are great!

Soya: _-takes a bite-_ Fantastic!

Roy: _-takes a bite-_ Outstanding!

Dan: _-takes a bite-_ Spectacular!

Ed: _-takes a bite-_ Yeah, they're great!

me: Thank you, guys!

Al: When I get my body back, will you make more brownies?

me: Of course I will! I can't wait to make more when that day comes!

Al: Animefan127 owns the idea and new characters like Sarai.

Sarai: Huh?

me: Chew with your mouth closed!

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

me: I wish I did. Before I forget,

**Mimi:** Thank you for the review! I agree that the people who flame suck and I have granted your wish of updating soon.

**Sokkazukofan:** I thank you for the review!

me: Readers, these reviwers are setting a good example, so follow it!

Sarai: Alright, so when are you gonna get on with the chapter?

me: Hold on! I didn't get to have a brownie yet!

Ed: Go have one. They're delicious!

me: Alright I'll go get one. _-walks into the kitchen-_

Ed: So, now what?

_-scream comes from the kitchen followed with an explosion-_

me: Oh my God! Help!

Ed: Coming!

**In the kitchen...**

Ed: _-sees the kitchen destroyed-_ What happened!

me: Watch out! Scar's behind you!

Ed: _-dodges and kicks Scar across the destroyed kitchen-_

me: _-puts the brownies in Ed's arms and grabs a broom-_ Okay! Now I'm angry!

Scar: Today's the day that you-

me: _-slams Scar on the head with the broom and grabs a frying pan-_ Today's not the day I die!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.22 Date?

"You what!" Ed and Al yelled in unison.

"I passed the first exam!" I cheered waving the paper around.

"Congradulations." Al said making me smile.

"Yeah. Especially since you only studied a couple of-"

I ran and hugged Ed. When I looked up, Ed's face was ten shades of red and Al was laughing his head off. I quickly let go of Ed as his face turned normal.

"Sorry. It's just that if you didn't bring me I probraly wouldn't have passed." I said quickly as my face felt hot.

"Al, can you go and get lunch?" Ed asked as Al stopped laughing.

"Okay brother." Al replied walking out the door.

_Okay, so I'm finally alone with Ed. He looks so hot and- wait! What am I thinking! Think of something else! Okay, Ed's probraly the cutest boy in the- aaarrrrggghhh!_ I thought as Ed went over to the table with alchemy books on it.

"Sarai?" Ed asked making me snap back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you wanna go to the park?" Ed asked as his face turned the color of a cherry.

"Uh..." I uttered.

_Is this a date! No, it couldn't be! Okay, maybe it is. I gotta say yes!_ I thought as I finally said,

"Of course!"

"Okay, as soon as Al comes back we'll go to the park." Ed said quickly while walking into the next room.

_He thought I would reject him..._ I thought smiling.

After a half hour, Al came with our lunch. I transformed so that I was wearing a miniskirt and a low cut shirt, but not too low.

"Where are you going?" Al asked me as I brushed my hair so it went down to my back.

"The park, and don't follow us." I threatened as Ed came out of the other room.

Ed was wearing the usual. Black tanktop with black pants and elevator boots. He stared at me for about three minutes before I insulted him.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" He yelled angrily as I sighed and pointed towards the door.

"Al, we'll be back in about an hour." Ed called out as we left the room.

After five minutes we were at the park. I set down the picnic basket as Ed looked around.

"You know, this place would be perfect for sparring." I stated setting the blanket down on the grass.

"Yeah. It would." Ed replied while sitting down on the blanket.

We ate our lunch as we talked about human transmutation. It only took fifteen minutes to finish thanks to our big appetites.

"Okay, you wanna spar?" Ed asked getting up as I rolled the blanket up and put it in the basket.

"Yeah. I haven't sparred since I was younger." I exclaimed transforming so I had pants on with sneakers.

Ed stared at my low cut shirt for a minute and a half before I smacked him. We moved so we were next to the river.

"Alright, don't hold back!" I yelled to Ed who was about seven feet away from me.

"You should be the one to talk!" He yelled back as we charged at each other.

Ed threw a punch, but I slid under him and kicked him forward. Ed got up and transmuted his arm into a blade as I sat down. Ed took this chance and charged at me. I smiled and clapped my hands. I transmuted a firewall that protected me.

Ed transmuted a tidal wave that wiped out the firewall.

"Had enough!"

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" I yelled as I transformed into Ed.

Ed was confused at first and I took the opportunity. I transformed my arm into a blade and Ed dodged the blow.

"Nice move." I smirked using Ed's exact voice.

"Your pretty good." Ed smiled as I transformed into a cheetah.

I circled Ed as he watched me carefully.

(((Space)))

_She's probraly gonna attack me from behind. _Ed thought as Sarai circled him until she was behind him.

Sarai pounced and Ed transmuted a spear. He flipped Sarai and threw her against a tree. Sarai transformed into a human and groaned. Ed started walking towards her as tears slid down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not. I'm happy." Sarai replied as she caught all of the tear drops into her hand.

They glowed and made a blue stone. She got up swiftly and punched Ed in the stomach. He doubled over while Sarai transmuted the stones into necklaces. She handed Ed one when he got up.

When Ed put it around his neck Sarai walked up to

Ed and kissed him. Ed transmuted his arm back to normal and embraced Sarai.

(((Space)))

"Where are they. They're a half hour late!" Al yelled in dismay while watching Soya grab some kitchen supplies.

"Relax. They're probraly having a grand old time." Soya replied a bit annoyed.

That was the tenth time Al had complained about them being late.

"What are you making?" Al asked walking over towards Soya.

"Uh, nothing!" Soya yelled trying to hide the book she was looking at.

Al saw the book and picked it up.

"Soya! You can't do this!" Al yelled shutting the book and placing it on Ed's bed.

"I know! My sister can!" Soya yelled gathering the ingredients into a pan.

(((Space)))

Sarai had fallen asleep on Ed's shoulder. They were leaning against a tree and Ed was playing with Sarai's hair.

_She's so beautiful..._ Ed thought as he felt himself get tired. He finally stopped playing with Sarai's hair after five minutes, and fell asleep.

(((Space)))

"Huh...?" I asked as I realized I was on Ed's shoulder.

I sat up and yawned. Ed was sleeping and the sun was going down. I heard someone run and hide behind a tree. I got up and looked around. I looked across the river and saw a little girl.

"Could that be my other... sister?" I asked myself walking towards the river.

The little girl jumped up and down while waving to me.

_I guess it is!_ I thought turning into a bird and flying over the river.

I landed in front of her and turned human.

"Sister!" she yelled and hugged me.

"Well, hello to you too!" I replied picking her up.

She was seperated from the family when mom and dad were killed. Judging by her appearence, she's about six years old. She has brown hair, blue eye's, three feet, three inches tall, and has fair skin.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Great! Why were you sleeping on that boy?" She asked pointing to Ed who was still sleeping.

"I fell asleep. You wanna see Soya?" I asked and Shoali nodded.

I turned into a dragon and Shoali hopped on. I flew across the river and transformed back. Ed woke up when I walked towards him.

"Ed this is Shoali, my baby sister." I said pointing to Shoali.

"Well hello." Ed said as Shoali ran up to Ed.

She gave Ed a hug and I smiled as Ed picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride.

"We better get back to the apartment. It's way past a half hour." I told Ed and he nodded.

When we got to the apartment, Ed took Shoali off his shoulders and Shoali thanked Ed for the ride. When we went into the room, Al and Soya were arguing.

"She can do it! She did before!"

"It's way to dangerous!"

"Hold it!" I yelled and Ed sweatdropped.

"Sarai, please tell your sister otherwise!" Al pleaded as I gave Soya a cold stare.

"Shoali!" Soya yelled as she ran over to her and gave Shoali a hug.

"Hello!" Shoali giggled as Al walked over to me.

"Who is she?" Al asked pointing to Shoali.

"My baby sister." I replied as Soya and Shoali ran around the room.

Ed walked over to his bed and flopped on it.

"I'm so exhausted." Ed groaned as he put his alchemy book on the dresser.

"Why were you guys so late?" Al asked as I flopped onto my bed.

"We were sparring." I yawned as Shoali and Soya each grabbed one of Al's hands and dragged him into the other room.

I transformed so I had shorts and a t-shirt on. Ed had his pants on, but not his shirt.

_He looks so... muscular! Oh he's so cute- wait! Bad thoughts! _I thought as I felt my face get hot.

I got up and drew a transmutation circle on the floor. I activated it and was pleased with the results.

"This brings back so many memories." I sighed looking at figures of my family.

"I could imagine."

I gasped and turned around. I didn't here Ed get up and jump on my bed.

"You didn't forget what tommorrow is, did you?" I teased as Ed's face turned a strawberry color.

"Uh..." He uttered as I moved closer to him.

"My birthday." I finished as he sat on the floor.

"Oh!" Ed gasped as I smiled.

I knew he didn't get me a present yet.

"You should go to bed." I whispered as Ed brought my head close to his and kissed me.

"Alright." He replied after a breaking away.

"I'm gonna go for a midnight stroll." I said as I transformed so I had pants and a t-shirt.

"Sure." Ed replied flopping onto his bed.

I grabbed the pan with everything Soya put in it earlier. I knew what was in it. I grabbed an alchemy book and left out the door.

(((Space)))

"Your turn!" Shoali yelled as Al transmuted a bouquet of flowers.

"Nice!" Soya exclaimed examining the bouquet.

"My turn!" Shoali yelled transmuting a wooden sculptur of a turtle.

"Cool!" Soya exclaimed as Al sighed.

"Alright. It's late. You guys need to go to bed." Al said as Soya and Shoali got into two beds.

"We wanna sleep in here tonight!" Soya giggled.

"Alright." Al sighed as Shoali and Soya slipped under the covers.

"Your gonna stay in here right?" Soya asked.

"Um... yeah." Al replied as Soya and Shoali cheered.

(((Space)))

_I wonder where she's going._ Ed thought a little concerned.

She had been gone for a while. Ed sat up on the bed and put his shirt on. Then he put his gloves on and grabbed his jacket. He started towards the door when he saw a flash outside.

"That's Sarai!" Ed yelled as he bolted out the door and outside.

(((Space)))

I activated the transmutation circle. A gold vortex swirled around me like before when I created Soya.

I threw a big, blue, crystal into the pan as the vortex turned violet. I saw the gate once more and I was willing to sacrafice whatever was needed. It had to be equivalent exchange.

"Sarai!"

I turned my head and saw Ed runing towards me.

"Stay back!" I yelled as the black hands grabbed my arm.

In a moment, it was broken down by the forces of alchemy. I gasped at the pain. It was never this severe. Then the gate disappeared. I looked at my arm to see it was completely gone.

Ed ran towards me and helped me up.

"Why the hell were you doing this!" Ed yelled enraged.

"I-I'm sorry." I gasped as I tried to heal myself.

My shoulder glowed blue and after a few minutes, my arm was back. I immeadiatly got up and ran to the center of the circle. I gasped out of joy. My little brother, who I sacraficed to bring back Soya, was alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: _-slam frying pan across Scar's face-_ Take that!

Scar: _-gets up and jumps out the window-_

me: _-waves frying pan like a bat-_ And don't come back!

Ed: Let's go back into the Main Room.

me: _-drops frying pan-_ Yeah. Wait. Who's gonna clean up the kitchen! _-looks at Ed-_

Ed: What!

me: Clean up!

Ed: I didn't make this mess!

me: No, But Scar was here looking for you!

Ed: Dammit all... _-claps and fixes the entire kitchen-_

me: Thank you.

**In the Main Room...**

Shoali: What's taking them so long?

Al: I'm not sure.

me: _-walks into the room with Ed-_

Al: What happened in the kitchen?

me: A little ambush by Scar.

Ed: Don't mention little!

Shoali: Who's Scar?

me: You don't wanna know.

Ed: Well, animefan127 beat him over the head with a frying pan.

me: Yeah, but it bent the frying pan! _-everyone sweatdrops-_

Soya: Well, your both okay, and that's all that matters.

Roy: Yes, may I please torch fullmetal?

Ed: _-starts backing away slowly-_ You guys are all crazy!

me: Go ahead Roy, but do it in the backyard.

Roy: Certainly. _-drags Ed into the backyard-_

me: Well loyal readers I'm not sure, but this story may be ending soon.

Sarai: _-gasps-_ You can't! What will happen to us! _-begins sobbing-_

me: I know, but there might be a sequel!

Sarai: With us in it?

me: Of course! This is my first story you know!

Soya: Okay!

me: Until next time loyal readers and since the story was extra long, I need reviews or I won't update! _-evil laugh-_

Shoali: Please R&R and tell us if the story should end any time soon! No flames 'cause we already have our own problems. Especially with Ed and Roy.

Roy: _-snap-_

Ed: FUCK YOU ROY!


	23. Target

me: Hey!

Ed: _-eating leftover brownies-_ Uh oh... _-bolts into the next room-_

me: Come back here, dammit!

Sarai: What's wrong?

me: Get Ed! He ate the last of the brownies!

Sarai: He's dead! _-runs after Ed-_

Al: What happened?

me: Ed ate the last of the brownies! _-sobs a bit-_

Al: _-Ed runs into the room-_ Brother, how could you!

Ed: Not you to Al!

Al: _-grabs Ed-_ Apologize!

Ed: _-scowls-_ No, put me down!

Sarai: You bastard!

Ed: _-wimpers-_

Sarai: Those brownies weren't for you!

Ed: ...so?

Sarai: _-punches Ed in the stomach-_ Next time ask!

Al: _-let's go of Ed-_

Ed: Whatever.

Envy: So, the fullmetal pipsqueak's friends turned against him?

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!

Envy: _-sneers-_ Have you looked in the mirror lately? If I didn't know any better, I would say your shrinking instead of growing taller.

Ed: OKAY! THAT'S IT! _-starts fighting Envy-_

me: This isn't what I had in mind for revenge, but it will do.

Al: Animefan127 owns the idea and new characters, but doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

me: I know. I wish I did. _-sigh-_

Shoali: Where's Dan?

me: Oh... He didn't... _-bolts outside-_

Shoali: Huh?

Soya: I found you Shoali!

Shoali: _-giggles- _I'm it!

**Outside...**

me: Dan, show yourself!

Dan: Hmm?

me: What are you doing?

Dan: A chemical analysis.

me: On...?

Dan: The stones that Sarai makes.

me: Oh. I thought you were gonna do a human transmutation to bring back your mom and dad.

Dan: No... that's later. I'm following a schedule.

me: _-sweatdrops and goes into the house-_

**In the main room...**

me: What are you doing here!

Lust: Not the greeting I had in mind.

Gluttony: _-stomach growls-_

me: Leave and take Envy with you!

Lust: As soon as we get Kira back.

me: Leave or your not going to be in the story anymore!

Lust: _-mumbles-_ Alright. Envy, Gluttony, let's go.

me: I must say thank you to my reviewers!

**Dramanut26: **You couldn't wait? It's here now!

**Mimi:** If this story ends, I'll make a sequel okay? And flamers still suck_ -smiles and drags Ed into the room when he tried to leave-_

**Sokkazukofan: **I will check it out and thanks for the compliment!

me: On to chapter twenty-three!

Envy: See ya short stuff.

Ed: I AM NOT SHORT DAMMIT!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23 Target

"Huh...?" Spencer shook his head and stood up.

"Spencer!" I yelled happily running towards him.

"Sarai? What happened?" He asked as he stood up.

"See Ed? Human transmutation is possible!" I sighed as Ed stood there astonished.

"But... it's forbidden! No one's ever succeeded!" He yelled as Spencer walked over to Ed.

"Ed this is Spencer. Spencer, this is Edward."

"But you can call me Ed." Ed finished still a little shocked.

"Sarai, what about Soya? And Shoali?" Spencer asked confused.

"They're at the apartment." I smiled and Spencer smiled.

We walked to the apartment as Spencer told us that he saw mom and dad. They were dead, but the souls were the same.

"Maybe I'll try and bring them back-"

"No. It's to dangerous! Your entire body could have been broken down!" Ed yelled cutting me off.

"What's today?"

"Spencer, It's almost my birthday." I told him as he gasped.

We entered our room and Spencer noticed the books on the table.

"So, your gonna apply to be a State Alchemist..." Spencer sighed as he opened one and Ed flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

"Uh huh." I said as I transformed so I had a nightgown on and sat on my bed.

"Please, drop out." He said slamming the alchemy book shut.

"What! Why!" I protested as Spencer walked over to me.

Spencer was only one year younger than me. He had soft brown hair and amber eyes. He almost looked like Al when he was human. He sat on my bed and sighed.

"You don't know, do you?"

"About what?"

"The person who killed mom and dad... he was with the military." He finished and I gasped.

"That's no reason to drop out! I've worked so hard-"

Spencer slapped me in the face.

"Open your eyes, Sarai!" He yelled as I stayed in the position he slapped me into.

"Please..." He pleaded as I sat there unaware Ed was still awake.

"No... I need to get what we need and in order to do that, I need to join." I finished looking at him as he slapped me again.

"Your not listening! Look at the position we're in!"

"You know, it's a great position."

"Are you crazy! We don't have anything!"

"Would you like to go back to the gate! Would you have wanted me to get murdered!" I snapped at him as he sat there stunned.

"Look, thanks to Ed helping me your alive and I found Shoali. I know your aware he's a state Alchemist, but he's helped us so many times that I owe him my life." I sighed as Spencer stared at me.

_Oh great. Now I'm gonna cry._ I thought as my vision got blurry.

"What...what about Dan?" Spencer asked.

"He's..." I couldn't finish the sentence, but Spencer got the idea.

Hot tears began streaking down my face and Spencer stood up.

"Where does he rest?" Spencer asked as I stood up.

"I... I'll show you." I finished starting out the door.

When we came to the park, I showed Spencer the grave. I placed Roses on the grave and Spencer broke down. I stood there emotionless.

_Why were you so hurtful?_ I thought as Spencer sat down and cried in his arms. I heard someone move behind the trees. I turned my head slightly and realized that Spencer was the target.

I heard a click as I moved to block Spencer. I heard a gun shot as I felt a sharp pain hit my side. Spencer turned and saw me fall on the grass.

"Sarai!" Spencer yelled as he flipped me over.

"Oww..." I groaned holding my side.

I heard another click, but this time someone hit the gunman. The gun fell and the person ran. Ed came out from behind the bushes and ran over to help.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked concerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine, but Spencer's a target." I explained as the pain went through my torso.

"Alright. We should go to the apartment." Ed said and Spencer and I nodded.

After we got into the apartment room, Ed set me down on my bed (A/N: Ed carried her bridal style up the stairs).

(((Space)))

"So, now what?" Spencer asked Ed as he grabbed a book out of his pocket.

"I... don't know." Ed replied and Spencer sweatdropped.

Spencer flipped through the pages of his book and found what he was looking for.

"Alright. Ed can you go get dinner? I haven't had anything to eat for... well... maybe eight years and the hunger pain is really taking it's toll on me."

"Uh... sure." Ed replied and walked out of the room.

"Good. Now..." Spencer said as he took a vile out of his pocket and smashed it on the floor.

The red liquid took the form of a stone. Spencer walked over to Sarai with the stone in his hand.

"Spencer... what are you doing...?" Sarai asked her eyes shutting.

Spencer held the stone near her side and didn't answer. The stone started glowing and the wound healed. Sarai fell asleep and Spencer put the stone in his pocket.

"Helping you..." He replied walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm back." Ed said walking into the room with loads of containers filled with chinese food.

Spencer ran, dived, and caught the food containers Ed accidentaly dropped.

"Wow. Your fast." Ed muttered as Spencer stood up and took the food containers to the table.

"Say Ed? How did you and my sister meet?" Spencer asked finishing a bowl of lo mein.

"I saved her from getting killed." Ed replied grabbing another bowl of lo mein.

"Interesting. How old are you?" Spencer asked making Ed cough.

"The same age as your sister. Why!" Ed yelled getting angry.

"Well your shorter than me and I'm younger than you. Hmm?"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled as Spencer sighed finishing his third bowl of lo mein.

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologized as Ed began his second bowl of lo mein.

After five minutes Ed was full, but Spencer wasn't.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Spencer asked pointing towards Ed's untouched bowl of lo mein.

"No. You can have it." Ed replied pushing his bowl across the table.

At that moment Ed's aim was off. The bowl skidded off the table and looked like it was gonna hit the floor. The bowl floated and landed in front of Spencer.

"What the hell!" Ed said shocked as Spencer began eating like nothing happened.

Spencer had chopsticks in his mouth and noticed Ed staring at him and he put the bowl on the table.

"It's obvious you want an explanation."

"Of course I do!"

Spencer sighed and he began eating again. A book floated towards Ed and he grabbed it.

"What's this?"

"What does it look like?"

Ed opened the book and read a bit.

"Your a homunculi like Sarai?" Ed asked and Spencer shook his head.

"No. We're Celestial Beings." Spencer finished as Ed's jaw dropped.

Spencer put the bowl back down.

"Sarai didn't tell you?"

"We thought she was a homunculi!"

"We?" Spencer asked confused.

"My brother. He's in the next room with Shoali and Soya." Ed replied pointing towards the door.

"You mean the armor with the spirit attachment?" Spencer asked and Ed stared at him.

"How did you know? You haven't met him yet!"

"I know alot of things. For example, you guys did something forbidden." Spencer stopped as he saw Ed hang his head in shame.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. Where are you gonna sleep?" Ed asked changing the subject.

Spencer got up and went to the other side of Ed's bed.

"Here."

"But there's no bed."

"Then I'll make one."

Spencer clapped his hands and transmuted a bed. Ed's jaw dropped as Spencer flopped onto the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

me: End of chapter 23!

Ed: Where's Spencer?

me: Did you check the lab?

Ed: What lab?

me: Uh...

Ed: Well?

me: I'm not telling!

Ed: Tell me!

Spencer: What are you guys fighting about?

me: Nothing.

Ed: Nothing.

Spencer: Alright.

Sarai: Hey Spencer?

Spencer: Yeah?

Sarai: Where's Shoali and Soya?

Spencer: Playing hide and seek.

Roy: _-sing song voice-_ Oh fullmetal...

Ed: Oh crap! _-bolts out of the door-_

Roy: You won't escape! _-runs after Ed-_

Spencer: Please R&R without flames. It seems we have many problems on our hands.

me: And this chapter was long and you know what that means.

Spencer: No reviews? No update.

me: You got it!

Al: Where's brother and who are you?

Spencer: You'll see who I am in the next chapter and your brother is running from Roy.

Al: Thank you.

me: So polite! Almost like Al!

Sarai: I know!

me: Well thank you royal readers! Until next time!

Spencer: Is there any lo mein here?


	24. Fire! Fire!

me: Hello!

Ed: What are you doing?

me: Drawing.

Ed: What are you drawing?

me: None of your business.

Ed: Fine.

Sarai: Where's Spencer?

me: I dunno.

Ed: With Dan.

me: I'll be right back. _-bolts out the door with sketch pad-_

Roy: Where's-

Ed: Don't flame me! _-everyone sweatdrops-_

Roy: Like I was saying, where's animefan127?

Ed: Outside.

Roy: Thank you. _-goes out the door-_

**Outside...**

me: Hey, Dan!

Dan: Yeah?

Spencer: Hi animefan127!

me: Spencer you are so polite!

Spencer: Thank you.

me: Dan, Roy's coming after me for my daily flame. I need help!

Spencer: I'll help you.

me: Thank you!

**A couple minutes later...**

Roy: Where's animefan127?

Spencer: Hey Roy!

Roy: Do I know you?

Spencer: No.

Roy: I guess I can torch you. _-snap-_

Spencer: Is that all?

Roy: What!

Spencer: _-grins and throws Roy over the fence-_

me: Thank you!

Spencer: Your welcome.

Al: Animefan127 owns the idea and new characters. Sadly, not FMA.

me: To bad. I would have added my characters. _-sigh-_

Spencer: You never know. Something might happen.

me: Your right. Anyways,

**Mimi:** Yes, Spencer likes lo mein. I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I'm afraid you can't have Spencer's phone#.

**Spearette:** I guess so, but I hope you get into it before it ends(don't worry there'll be a sequel)!

**Lebragirl125:** Thank you! I'm sure your story will be fine(the first chapter I wrote sucked...).

**Lily:**Thanks! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Stupid quizzes, tests, etc.

me: Well onto chapter twenty-four!

Ed: Where's Shoali and Soya?

me: I thought you would hate Soya.

Ed: Why?

me: Take away the 'a' in Soya and she's named after a certain kind of milk.

Ed: _-walks over to animefan127-_ Your making fun of me...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24 Fire, Fire!

"How did you do that!" Ed asked as Spencer yawned.

"The same way you do it." He replied then fell asleep.

Ed turned off the light and flopped onto his bed.

_So much has happened. How's human transmutation possible for Sarai?_ Ed thought until he drifted off into peaceful darkness.

(((Space)))

"...The philosopher's stone." I grabbed the stone and suddenly felt afraid.

I dropped the stone and backed away. I saw reflections of people in each section of the stone.

"The truth..." I whispered as the stone glowed.

"It's made with live human beings..." I gasped not understanding how I got that information.

I began to run away from it, but stopped.

"I need it to get what I've lost... what we've all lost!" I yelled feeling myself fly.

All of a sudden I was hit. Black nails went through my heart and stomach. I fell and hit the ground with a thud. I looked up to see Lust. I healed myself as she retracted her nails.

"You used me!"

"Of course. You were the closest one to making it."

"What!" I yelled as Envy jumped in front of me.

I felt a sting in my arm and saw a blade.

"Bring them out." Lust commanded as a door opened.

"No..." I whispered.

My mom and dad walked out in chains.

"Let them go you bastards!" I yelled as Lust walked towards them.

All at once Lust extended her nails and chopped they're heads off.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed as they're headless bodies collapsed.

I woke up and slammed my head into Ed's. He fell on the floor and I rubbed my head.

"And that's a wrap." Spencer said sarcastically getting out of his bed and walking into the bathroom.

I realized I was crying. I hugged my knees and began sobbing as Ed got up and sat next to me.

"Another nightmare?" Ed asked calmly rubbing my back.

"Yes. Those damn homunculi!" I sobbed as Ed pulled me onto his lap.

"Don't worry." Ed said soothingly and playing with my hair as I began falling asleep.

I snapped wide awake when I saw a dark figure in the corner. I got tense and Ed noticed.

"What's wrong?"

I got up, slowly at first, and walked over to the corner. I sat down and realized I was getting nervous for nothing. Ed walked over to me and laughed.

"You were nervous 'cause of a cat?" Ed smirked as I stood up.

"I guess so."

Spencer came out of the bathroom and noticed the cat.

"Get away from the cat." Spencer said sternly suprising me.

Apparently Ed was suprised as well, but we did what he said. The cat meowed as Spencer walked towards it cautiously. Spencer swiftly grabbed the cat and began looking through it's fur. He smiled as he threw the cat across the room.

"Spencer, what are you doing!" I yelled as the cat hit the floor.

Ed began walking towards the cat and Spencer held him back.

"It's a homunculi." Spencer said a the cat got up.

"I knew the cat looked familiar. It looks like Envy." I stated as the cat transformed into Envy.

"Aww, does this mean I can't suprise attack you anymore?" Envy taunted as I took a step back.

"I'm afraid not." Spencer smirked.

Envy turned towards me and laughed. I was deathly afraid of the homunculi know.

"Had that dream again! I thought you wouldn't have it anymore!" Envy laughed as Ed turned and gave me a puzzled look.

I began shaking hard and Spencer became angry. Envy flew up into the air and smashed into the wall.

"Don't taunt my sister!" Spencer yelled as I remembered the dream.

"Come on!" Ed yelled grabbing my hand.

We ran down the stairs and Spencer followed. I gasped and tried run back up the stairs. Ed tried to keep his grip on my wrist, but it slipped.

"Sarai! Where are you going!" Ed yelled as I ran up the stairs.

When I got to my room, a fire was started. I ran through the flames and kicked the door down.

"Al! Shoali! Soya!" I yelled as I walked into the room.

"Over here!"

I jumped over the bed and saw Al holding Shoali and Soya.

"Alright. You guys need to get out of here!" I yelled as the fire started spreading into the room.

"Okay!" Al yelled opening his torso.

Shoali and Soya climbed inside and Al shut it. Al stood up and started towards the door. Al got out, but when I got to the doorway, part of the roof fell in front of me.

"I'm trapped!" I yelled in dismay as the room was being engulfed by flames.

(((Space)))

"What the-"

"She's inside!" Spencer said cutting Ed off.

They just got to the room and it was in flames. Al jumped through the flames and landed int front of Ed and Spencer.

"Are you guys alright?" Al asked removing his torso.

"We're okay." Shoali and Soya replied in unison.

"Where's Sarai!" Ed panicked as Al gasped.

"She was right behind me!"

After a split second Ed took of his crimson coat and jumped into the flames. Ed rolled into the room and layed flat on his stomach.

"Sarai!" Ed yelled, but didn't get a response.

Ed crawled over to Al's room to see it was blocked off.

"Aw crap!" Ed yelled clapping his hands and deconstructed the wood.

He ran into the room and saw Sarai unconcience on the floor. Ed ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. He felt a pulse, but it was very weak.

_Dammit! Don't die on me!_ Ed thought as he carried her, bridal style, out of the room.

He jumped through the flames that licked his arms and held Sarai tight as he braced for the impact of the floor. After a few seconds the impact hit. Ed hit the floor while holding Sarai close to him.

"Brother!" Al yelled running to help Ed.

Ed got on his knees as Spencer kneeled over Sarai. Spencer made a ball of energy in his hand. He then threw it on Sarai. Ed blocked his eyes as Sarai glowed a blue hue. After a couple seconds the hue died away.

"She'll be fine now." Spencer announced and Ed made a sigh of relief.

"Brother, that was a great dive you made!" Al complemented and Ed gave him a 'this isn't the time' glare.

Shoali and Soya transmuted a hose out of the wall and turned it on. Water blasted into the room while Soya and Shoali struggled to control it. After five minutes, there wasn't a single flame in the room.

"Good work." Spencer said to Shoali and Soya.

"Your welcome, brother!" Shoali and Soya cheered in unison making their brother smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: The moral of this chapter is expect the unexpected!

Ed: There's a moral?

me: Uh huh.

Ed: _-snicker-_

me: What? _-moves to the side as a bucket of water falls-_

Ed: Shoot!

me: Until next time loyal readers!

Ed: Roy, I found animefan127!

me: Aww come on! _-bolts out the door with Roy following closely behind-_

Ed: I hope you get flamed!

Sarai: Your going down Ed! _-pins Ed on the ground and transforms into him with blade-_

Ed: Aww crap!


	25. The Greatest Gift of All

me: Hello once again!

Ed: Hurry up. Roy's coming to flame me!

me: _-crosses arms-_ Alright! Geez...

Roy: _-calls from the next room-_ Where are you fullmetal?

Ed: _-starts shaking animefan127- _Come on!

me: _-slaps Ed-_ Alright!

**Yasumi-herbs&gems: **Hi!

**Mimi:** Thanks! I know, I'm sorry. It's confidential! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner!

Al: This idea and new characters belong to animefan127.

Ed: Hurry Al!

Al: Alright. Animefan127 doesn't own FMA or the lyrics in this chapter.

me: On to chapter twenty five.

Ed: Thank you!

Roy: _-runs into main room-_ I found you!

me: Don't forget Ed, there's the part after the story.

Ed: _-slaps head-_ Agghh! I forgot! _-bolts out the door with Roy behind him-_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25 The Greatest Gift of All

"Hmm...?" I sat up and looked around.

I was back in the apartment room and everything was soaked. Ed was sleeping on his bed, Spencer was sleeping on his bed, Al was sleeping at the table, and Shoali and Soya were sleeping next to me.

I got off the bed quietly and ignored the fact that my legs were burnt from the fire. When I got to the door,

my knees caved in and I fell. Luckily I caught myself.

"Where are you going?"

_A sweet scent washes into my throat, __and my feelings continuously overflow..._

"Ed, I gotta go to the next exam."

"Then I'll escort you there."

"But-"

"You need one."

I sighed as he helped me up.

"Alright."

Ed helped me down the stairs and outside.

_Don't look at me with that same gaze, __that's like your following a soccer ball._

We walked down the street and started towards the shops.

"Oh, I forgot. Here, you left this behind when you were younger." Ed said as he handed me the silver locket I dropped when I was eight.

"Thank you..." I replied at a loss for words.

I flipped the locket over in my hands. I opened the locket and saw my picture in it. On the other side there was a picture of Ed.

We walked through the plaza until we reached the Command Center.

_I've grown used to my third at the office, __but have I lost something instead?_

"I'll go on from here."

"Alright. I'll be here when you finish." Ed replied as I turned and walked into the building.

I walked through the halls until I saw a gigantic stone picture. I saw the handels on the doors and I pulled them. I walked through and the room was dark. I went forward a couple steps and stopped.

A bright light switched on and I saw a golden chair with three legs in the middle of the room.

"Go on, have a seat."

I looked in front and saw the Furher and some other people, including Mustang.

_The chair shouldn't keep it's balance..._ I thought as I started towards the seat.

"Those with the gift will not resist the chair." The furher said as I sat on the chair.

The chair stayed perfectly still and the Furher smiled.

"Very good. Now tell us why you want to join the military."

_Those days long ago when we would talk about anything, __we're old enough now,_

I was surprised. I wasn't expecting this question to come up.

"Because..."

I hesitated as the Furher began growing impatient.

"I'm waiting."

I saw the images of Shoali, Spencer, and Soya.

"Because, I promised the only family I have left." I replied as Roy smiled and shut his eyes.

After five minutes, I was dismissed and was told that I passed. I left the building and started towards the gate. I saw Ed on the otherside and I waved. He smiled and waved back as I ran down the steps and into his arms.

_to have those slightly awkward discussions about love._

"I passed!" I cheered as Ed picked me up and whirled me around.

We ran towards the park playing tag. Ed was it and I was running from him. After a couple minutes, Ed tackled me and we both rolled down a hill.

"I... love... you..." I said gasping for air when we reached the bottom.

"I... love... you... too..." Ed replied breathlessly.

I began to get up, but Ed pinned me down. Both of our stone necklaces began to glow and vibrate. White flower petals swirled around us as we kissed.

_An entire day seems so long, __as an entire year seems so short._

We got up and walked to the bridge. We sat on the bench and sighed. The view was perfect and the sky was cloudless. Birds chirped and flew around as I stood up. Ed did the same and we started down the river.

Ed transmuted a silver bracelet and put it on my wrist. I giggled and he smiled. We sat against a tree and I wondered what I will do if I passed the exam.

I sighed and leaned on Ed's shoulder.

"Do you remember what today is?"

_An entire day seems so long,_

I was confused at first, but I realized what he was getting at.

"My birthday."

"Correct and do you know what I got you?"

I was really confused. Ed brought out a small black box and we both stood up.

"Happy birthday." Ed said as he opened the box.

"Oh Ed... it's beautiful..." I whispered.

_but how well will I be able to live the rest of my life?_

Ed took the diamond ring out of the box and slid it on my finger.

----------------------------------------------------------------

me: Yay!

Ed: Okay so I gave her a ring, am I asking her to-

me: Maybe...

Ed: Stop making all of these cliff hangers!

me: I don't believe this is a cliff hanger...

Ed: You still didn't have to put all of this fluff into the story...

me: I know, but I thought it would be cute if I did.

Sarai: Yay! Animefan127, your my favorite writer!

me: Why?

Sarai: 'Cause I'm gonna-

Ed: That's in the story not here, so don't lose your head.

Envy: When am I going to appear once more in the story?

me: In... oh... maybe chapter twenty seven.

Envy: Oh, but that's a while away!

me: Deal with it.

Al: The story's getting better each time!

Roy: I agree.

Ed: Don't torch me! _-bolts out the door-_

Roy: I was hoping you would do that. It wouldn't have been fair to torch you all. _-bolts out the door after Ed-_

me: Okay. I start school after labor day (and obviously it's past) so I won't be able to write chapters as fast.

Spencer: R&R without flwmes because we have enough problems with Roy.

me: _-stares at Spencer- _That's the first mean thing I've heard you say.

Spencer: _-shrugs his shoulders-_ I know.

me: Well, until next chapter my loyal readers!

Sarai: That might not be for awhile. All this damn homework your getting...

me: I know. Sorry that the story's short. I shall update as soon as I can.

Soya: You better or you might lose your readers.

me: I know.

Shoali: What happened to all the sugar?


	26. Loss

me: Hey!

Ed: Uh...

me: _-sighs impatiently- _Not you!

Ed: Oh...

me: I wonder where shoali went...

Ed: Um... _-goes into deep thought and animefan127 leaves the room-_

**In the next room...**

Sarai: What's up?

me: _-shrugs-_ Nothing. You?

Sarai: Ditto.

me: _-sigh-_ Where's Shoali?

Sarai: With Soya.

me: Which is...?

Sarai: I don't know.

me: _-sweatdrop- _Anyways,

**Mimi: **_-laughing-_ Wow! I can update now. Before, the basement flooded, but I have so much school work...

**Monique: **Thanks! And alright, friends!

Sarai: They might be with Spencer.

me: Thanks! _-runs outside and into the forest-_

**In the forest...**

me: Anyone out there? Hello? _-rustle from the bushes-_

me: Hello? _-Envy jumps out of the bushes and animefan127 screams-_

Envy: God! Shut the hell up!

me: Huh? Sorry, but why are you here...?

Envy: To get, _-points a finger at animefan127-_ you.

me: I should have known... _-sighs and sits on the ground while grabbing a stick-_

Envy: What are you doing?

me: This. _-activates transmutation circle and Envy goes flying-_ That'll teach ya, but where's Shoali, Spencer, and Soya?

**In the backyard...**

Ed: Sarai, have you seen animefan127?

Sarai: Nope.

me: _-comes out of the forest in bad condition-_ Oh my head...

Ed: _-runs over to animefan127-_ What did you do!

me: _-collapses-_

Al: Animefan127 doesn't own fma. Animefan127 owns the new characters and idea.

me: _-groan-_

Sarai: Well... on to-

Ed: chapter 26!

Roy: _-bolts through the door-_ Where's animefan127!

Ed: Aww crap...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26 Loss

"No Tanya!" I yelled as the little five year old tried to get a cookie.

She stopped and looked at me. I sighed a little annoyed that she ruined my memory.

"Tanya, go play with Zues."

"Do I have to?"

"I bet he's lonely."

"Okay..." Tanya mumbled going outside.

Ten years had passed since Ed gave me the ring. I looked at my ring and it sparkled. Alot of things had changed.

"Tanya, where's your brother?" I asked while she threw a stick outside.

"With Uncle." Tanya replied as Zues brought the stick to her.

We've gotten closer to the philosopher's stone and Ed grew three centimeters. I passed the State Alchemist Exam and I'm known as the shape-shifting alchemist.

I walked onto the back porch and looked into the field. I saw Alphonse with Sam. I decided to leave them alone so Sam could continue his "alchemy training".

Al was still armor and Ed still had automail. Soya, Shoali, and Spencer live in Rush Valley together.

I went upstairs and flopped on my bed. The biggest change besides getting a house in Resembool was getting married to Ed.

_Flashback_

_We were in Resembool. I had a white wedding gown on with a veil. I began walking down the aisle when I noticed some military personnel were here. Armstrong was crying and his face sparkled. _

_Gracia was having a problem keeping Maes away from me to show me the latest picture of Elysia. Havoc was smoking during a wedding which was disturbing enough._

_Al walked me down the aisle while Elysia and Shoali threw flowers around. Ed was already at the end of the aisle and he was in a tuxedo. When I got to the end, the wedding began._

_After five minutes, we finally kissed. I threw a bouquet of flowers and Hawkeye caught them. The problem was Roy caught them too. Roy noticed his hands were on Hawkeye's and he smiled. Roy gave the bouquet to Hawkeye who seemed very happy._

_End Flashback_

The phone began ringing and I got up.

"Hello, may I ask who's calling?"

"Ah, Shape-Shifting Alchemist..."

I almost dropped the phone when I realized it was Roy.

"Something important, sir?"

Roy sighed over the phone.

"It's about your sister..."

(((Space)))

Tanya threw a bouncy ball and Zues went after it. She sensed someone was near and turned around.

"Daddy's home!" Tanya giggled as Ed picked her up and whirled her around.

Tanya followed Ed to the back porch.

"Hey brother!" Al called as Sam bolted for the steps.

"Hey dad!" He cheered when he got up to him.

"Hey, do you think you've improved?" Ed asked and Sam nodded.

(((Space)))

"No..." I whispered as Roy sighed again.

"I'm going to give you a two week break, understood?" Roy asked as I nodded.

"Yes sir..." I said softly hanging up the phone.

For a few minutes, I stood there. I didn't feel any emotion. I heard someone coming up the stairs. Ed came into the room and saw my depressed face.

"Sarai?"

"Winry called. She said she has to check your automail."

"Sarai, can't you be honest with yourself?"

_I guess he knows me better than what I give him credit for._ I thought as Ed sat on th bed.

"It's... Shoali..." I replied as Ed got a shocked look on his face.

"Sarai, I'm sorry..." Ed replied which made me burst into tears.

I sobbed on Ed's shoulder as he tried to comfort me. Ed left the room and I got a small pocket knife. I lifted my right arm and brought the knife over to it.

"I'm sorry Ed..." I whispered as I sliced open my right arm.

My vision immediatly became blurry as I screamed. I quickly covered my mouth as I heard someone rush up the stairs. I looked up and saw armor. I realized it was Al.

"Sarai! What did you do!" Al began panicking as I stumbled.

I saw him run down the stairs, and I cursed myself. I transformed into something before I was greeted by peaceful darkness.

(((Space)))

"Brother!" Al yelled while rushing down the stairs.

"Yeah, Al?"

Ed was in the kitchen eating ramen. Al ran into the kitchen and Ed looked at Al puzzled.

"Brotherwherearethebandages!Ineedthemright-"

"Whoa! Slow down! I can't understand a word your saying!" Ed yelled as Al relaxed.

"Sorry. Where are the...uh...bandages?"

Ed choked a little on ramen.

"Why do you _-cough-_ need them?"

"I found a kitten and it's hurt." Al replied as Ed sighed.

Ed knew it would be something like that.

"Where is it?"

"In you and Sarai's room." Al replied quietly as Ed got up from the chair.

"Alright. In the closet down the hall-"

"Thank you brother!"

"Hold it!"

Al stopped and turned to his brother. Ed didn't look happy.

"After that, it's gotta go."

"But brother-"

"It goes!"

Al sighed and went up the stairs.

"Yes brother..." Al whispered as he got the bandages and started towards Ed and Sarai's room.

Al saw Ed looking in the doorway and Al gasped.

"Brother! What are you doing! It's not-"

Ed snatched the bandages out of Al's hands.

"These are to big."

"Wha!" Al replied as Ed ran down the hall.

Al looked in the room and saw a little kitten with a cut down it's paw.

----------------------------------------------------------------

me: That's all folks! _-groans with an icepack on head-_

Ed: So I did propose...

Sarai: I'm so happy!

Ed: You people are crazy!

me: That's mean...

Ed: I only speak the truth.

Sarai: _-sarcasim-_ Isn't that a first.

Ed: What's that supposed to mean!

Roy: Alot. _-holding fingers up-_

Ed: DON'T FLAME ME!

Spencer: Please R&R. No flames 'cause... well...

me: Ahem.

Spencer: Alright, I'll say it. Because it encourages Roy to be a-

me: Yup.

Ed: HAVE MERCY!

Roy: There isn't any. _-snap-_

Ed: AAAGGGHHH!

me: Roy! In the house!

Roy: _-shrugs shoulders sheepishly-_ Sorry. Forgot.

me: OUTSIDE NOW!

Roy: Oh god...

me: _-grabs a frying pan-_ NOW!

Roy: _-bolts out the door-_

me: _-locks the door-_ See ya!

Sarai: NO FLAMES! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!

me: _-whistle-_ Go Sarai...

Shoali: Why did I have to die!

me: You'll come back... oops...

Sarai: You just gave them a spoiler for the story!

me: They wouldn't have known that if you didn't just say that!

Soya: See ya later readers! Sarai, stop yelling at animefan127!Animefan127 is in bad condition!

Spencer: I found more lo mein! _-everyone sweatdrops-_

me: Wow... your really oblivious...

Ed: Oww...

me: Poor Ed...


	27. Uninvited Guest

me: I'm so sorry I have not updated! I got a writer's block. Also,

**mangagurl 101: Thanks! It took so long to update because of a writer's block and my computer got wet.**

**Ani Katt: Okay...**

**sokkazukofan: Was I supposed to warn you?**

me: That's all the reviews I got for this chappie (-)!

Ed: _-sarcasim-_ That's great.

me: Shut up. I'm sure it would have probraly taken you a year to update.

Ed: If you wanna fight just say it!

me: Fine! In the backyard!

Ed: Hope your ready to face your maker!

me: After you, pipsqueak!

Ed: IT'S ON! _-tackles animefan127 and rolls out the door-_

Al: _-sigh- _

Sarai: Tell me about it.

**In the backyard...**

me: Is that all ya got!

Ed: You wish! _-thrusts blade at animefan127-_

me: _-smirk-_ An opening!_ -dodges blade and punches Ed in the face-_

Al: _-sigh-_ Animefan127 doesn't own FMA, only this idea and new characters.

Ed: _-smirk-_

me: What!

Ed: _-drops and punches animefan127 in the stomach-_

me: _-collapses from exhaustion-_

Ed: _-walks over to animefan127 and holds up by collar-_

Al: Brother! What are you doing!

Ed: ...?

Al: Brother, let her go! _-runs over to Ed and tackles him-_

Ed: What the-

_-starts rolling downhill with animefan127-_

me: _-passes out-_

Al: _-gets up-_ Now look what you did brother!

Ed: _-shrugs shoulders sheepishly- _I didn't mean to be so serious...

Al: _-sighs and picks up animefan127- _Brother, please control yourself next time!

Ed: So... should we get on with the next chapter?

Al: ...I guess so...

Ed: On to chapter 26!

Sarai: _-whacks Ed over the head with a frying pan-_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Ch. 26 Uninvited Guest

Al stood there in wonder. He looked at the kitten and picked it up. Ed came back with band aids and put them on the cat.

"Uh... brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Where are we going to keep it?"

"I'll keep it in my room for now." Ed replied wondering what happened to Sarai.

"Alright." Al replied going downstairs to accompany Sam and Tanya.

Ed waited until Al was downstairs and then shut the door.

"Sarai, what did you do!" Ed groaned putting her on the bed.

The kitten transformed into a human and winced at the pain in her arm.

"Sorry. I over did it a little-"

"A little!" Ed yelled in rage.

"That cut is not little! You could have killed yourself!"

"I said I was sorry!" Sarai yelled and Ed stopped and stared at her.

Sarai got of the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Sarai, I'm sorry... I-"

"Leave me alone..."

Sarai had her head down and her shoulders were shaking.

"Sarai..." Ed replied walking over to her and trying to hold her.

"I said leave me alone!" Sarai yelled pushing Ed away and running down the stairs.

"Sarai!" Ed yelled following her.

(((Space)))

I bolted out of the house and ran down the steps.

"Sarai! Come back!" Ed yelled as I kept running.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" I screamed running faster.

I heard a clap and saw a flash of light in front of me. A wall appeared and knew I couldn't fly over it. My knees hit the ground and I started sobbing in my palms.

I heard footsteps behind me and I kept crying.

"Sarai..."

I looked up and saw Ed in front of me. I started sobbing on his chest and he took me in his arms.

(((Space)))

"Brother?" Al asked as he walked outside onto the front porch.

He saw Ed and Sarai embracing one another and chuckled a little.

_I'll ask you later._ Al thought as he turned around and went back inside the house.

(((Space)))

"Sam?"

Tanya ran through the field looking for her older brother.

"Sam, where are you?"

Tanya was starting to become worried. Sam was gone longer then a few minutes so she started searching for him. Sam wanted to find a certain mineral so he could impress dad.

"Sam!" Tanya yelled panicking when something moved a little ways behind her.

Tanya came to a clearing and ducked behind a stump.

"Now where did that pipsqueak run off to?"

A person with palm-tree like hair emerged from the tall grass. Tanya also had "issues" with being called small, but she clenched her teeth to keep from yelling.

"Now Lust's gonna get angry..." The palm-tree person said and he ran into the forest onto the other side of the clearing.

_Who was that person?_ Tanya thought as she ran for the grass.

She ran and dove into it as something ran into the clearing. Tanya held her breath and stayed still. She turned her head and saw the palm-tree guy. Tanya got up and bolted through the grass.

"Looks like we got a runner..." The palm-tree guy smirked and ran into the grass.

**Meanwhile...**

"Run!" Spencer yelled and Soya bolted.

A mine exploded and sent Soya flying. Spencer caught her and put her down.

"Spencer! Your bleeding!" Soya cried as blood dripped down the side of his face.

"Don't...worry..." Spencer replied and Soya put her right hand up to his face.

His face glowed a blue hue and disappeared. Spencer's face was normal again.

"Soya... go to Resembool and tell Sarai and Ed what's happening here."

"But, Spencer-"

"Go!" Spencer yelled, pushing her into a tunnel as another mine exploded.

"Spencer!" Soya screamed as the tunnel entrance caved in.

"You idiot!" Soya sobbed slamming her fists into the ground.

After five minutes, Soya stood up. She began walking towards the other end of the tunnel and sobbed the entire way.

**In Resembool...**

_Must get away!_ Tanya thought as she ran.

The palm-tree guy was gaining on her when she saw the house. Al was sitting outside.

"Uncle Al!" Tanya screamed at the top of her lungs making Al stand up.

She ran out of the field and towards the porch when Al ran down the stairs.

"Tanya, duck!" Al yelled and Tanya dived forward.

Al activated a transmutation circle and the flash went behind Tanya. She gasped and turned to see the palm-tree guy trapped in an electric field.

"Envy, why are you here!" Al demanded and Envy laughed.

"To get the mini pipsqueaks of course." Envy sighed as Tanya got angry.

"I'M NOT SMALL!" She yelled making Al jump back and Envy smirk.

"You got your father's attitude, as well as your mother's beauty..." Envy sighed making Tanya punch him in the face.

(((Space)))

Sarai stood up.

"Ed, something's wrong."

"What?" Ed asked confused and Sarai transformed into a wolf.

She growled, baring her teeth and sped full force towards the back of the house.

"Hey! Hold on!" Ed yelled running towards the house.

(((Space)))

"Shut up!" Tanya yelled as she punched Envy in the face again.

Envy smirked and Al grabbed Tanya.

"Let me go! He doesn't deserve to talk like that!" Tanya yelled making Envy laugh.

Tanya squirmed out of Al's grasp and went to punch Envy in the face again. Envy transformed into a snake and bit Tanya's hand. Tanya fell back as Envy transformed into his normal self.

"Tanya, are you okay?" Al asked helping her up and she nodded.

A wolf ran next to Al scaring Tanya a bit.

"Don't let it eat me!" Tanya squealed and Al sighed.

"Be careful." Al whispered to the wolf and ran into the house.

(((Space)))

_I knew it. It's Envy._ I thought as I transformed back.

"Long time no see, Kira." Envy smirked as Ed ran to join me.

"What are you doing here!" Ed yelled as I sighed.

"Isn't it obvious, or are you to stupid to notice?" Envy asked and Ed got frustrated.

**Meanwhile...**

"All... most... there..." Soya whispered as she saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

She ran towards it, even though pain shot through her legs. She ran out and saw railroad tracks next to the tunnel. A train began passing her and she thought of an idea.

Soya ran and jumped onto the train. She nearly fell off at first, but got back onto the center of the train. She looked into the passenger car and saw someone looking at a brocher for Resembool.

Bingo.

**Back in Resembool...**

"Who was that person?"

Al sighed as he tried to think of an answer for Tanya.

"He was... a... um..."

"A stranger?"

"Yeah, a stranger." Al replied putting Tanya on her bed.

Al left the room and Tanya whimpered. The pain in her hand was terrible. She looked at it and gasped. Her veins were turning black. Tanya felt dizzy and fell on the floor with a thud.

"Uncle!" Tanya yelled and everything was swallowed by peaceful darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ed: And that's it.

Sarai: You couldn't take it easy on animefan127, could you!

Ed: _-sigh-_ I'm sorry.

Sarai: _-points frying pan at animefan127-_ Does animefan127 look okay!

Ed: _-looks at animefan127-_ No...

Sarai: Exactly!

Al: Please read and review. No flames or the Colonel will hurt us.

Ed: Again.

Al: Right.

me: _-groan-_

Ed: See you guys later!

Sarai: Your grounded!

Ed: What!

Sarai: You heard me, mister!

Ed: _-walks into the house pouting-_

Al: Wow...

Sarai: What?

Al: Nothing, just wow...


	28. Chaos?

me: Dammit Ed!

Ed: What!

me: You stole my hairbrush!

Ed: No I didn't!

me: Yes you did!

Ed: Prove it!

me: _-pops in video-_

Ed: Aw... crap...

me: Give it to me!

Ed: Never! _-starts running-_

Roy: I'll get him.

me: Just get the hairbrush!

Roy: Fine. _-runs out the door after Ed-_

me: Well, I'm back.

Sarai: Yes you are.

me: Okay, well let's get onto-

Al: Ahem.

me: Oops! Sorry Al! Go ahead, but first,

**mangagurl 101: You'll find out in this chapter and how's this? 2 chapter's in 1 day!**

Al: Animefan127 owns the new characters and idea, but not FMA.

me: Thank you Al and onto chapter-

Soya: Twenty-Seven!

Ed: YOU WILL NEVER GET IT BACK!

me: ...Did he have sugar or coffee?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 27 Chaos?

"Huh?" Al asked after he heard Tanya yell.

Al ran up the stairs and into Tanya's room. She was on the floor, unconscience.

"Tanya!" Al panicked putting her on the bed.

He flipped her over and gasped. Her arm was turning black. Her legs and other arm was as well.

Tanya's eyes opened a little. Al relaxed when she sat up.

"Tanya, are you oka-"

"Be quiet."

"What?" Al asked confused.

Tanya never said anything like that before, or at least to Al. Tanya began laughing like someone ran into a tree on purpose.

"Your stupid. Honestly, do you think I would be shut away forever?" Tanya asked, grinning maniacally.

"What are you talking about? Who are you!" Al asked backing away as Tanya hopped off the bed.

"Your worst nightmare." Tanya replied knocking Al's helmet off.

(((Space)))

"What do you mean!" Ed demanded as Envy laughed.

"Ed, he came to get Tanya and Sam. He has no interest in us." I concluded getting Ed into a worse behavior.

"You would go that low! You'll never take them away from us!" Ed yelled and everyone heard a bang from inside the house.

"I would beg to differ..." Envy replied as Tanya ran out of the house.

_Something's not right._ I thought as she ran towards us. Her arms were black along with her legs. She wore a black dress and had purple eyes.

_Oh shit!_ I thought as Tanya ran up to me. She held her arms up to me and I stepped back, away from her.

"Well, your not as dumb as I thought." Tanya smirked and Envy destroyed the electric current.

"Well Chaos, we gotta go." Envy stated and Tanya nodded.

"Tanya? Don't go with him! Please!" I pleaded grabbing her arm.

"Let go, whore!" Tanya yelled and Envy came towards us.

Ed got in front and began battling Envy. Tanya bit my hand, I yelped, but didn't let go.

"Persistent little bitch aren't you? We'll see about that..." Tanya smirked as she clapped her hands.

_Oh, no..._ I thought as she placed her hands on the ground. I was soon surrounded by a column of ice.

"Ed! Tanya!" I yelled as Tanya laughed from the other side of the ice wall.

"Let's see how long you will last." Tanya laughed as I sobbed.

_How could I let this happen!_ I thought as Tanya laughed.

I looked towards Ed and he was still fighting Envy. Ed knocked Envy on the ground and held a blade at Envy's throat. Envy transformed into me throwing Ed off guard. Envy kicked Ed and he hit the ice prison.

"We better go, Chaos. Lust will get angry if we keep her waiting..." Envy told Tanya and she ran with Envy towards the field.

"Tanya!"

We looked towards the porch to see Al running down the stairs.

"Well if it isn't the metal garbage can." Tanya snickered, but Al didn't hear.

Ed stood up and dematerialized the ice prison, setting me free.

"Tanya, please don't!" I pleaded and Tanya laughed.

"I would never stay with you guys. You're a garbage can, you're a shrimp, and you're pathetic and stupid."

Tanya's words cut through the air like boat through an ocean. A rain cloud appeared over Al's helmet, Ed's temple popped out, and I felt like sitting down and crying my sorrows away.

"Tanya, please reconsider!" I yelled spilling a few tears.

"Chaos..." Envy warned and Tanya looked at him.

"See ya!" Tanya replied running into the field.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ugh... I'm dying! I need food!" Soya complained, laying on the train roof.

She sat up and looked around. She saw the train station up ahead.

"Yes!" Soya cheered standing up.

She jumped off the train roof and landed. A figure came out of the field and slammed into her.

"What the fuck!" Soya yelled getting up.

She saw Tanya on the ground, unconscience.

"Oh, boy. Hope Sarai won't hurt me for this..." Soya sighed grabbing Tanya.

**Back with Sarai...**

"We'll get her back."

"I don't know, Ed..." I replied falling on the ground.

"We can't give up!" Ed yelled and I sighed.

"Wait!" I yelled bolting up.

"What!" Ed panicked as I ran a little ways ahead.

"Where's Sam!" I panicked holding my head.

"You don't mean-"

"Shit!" I yelled cutting Al off.

I heard a slam and turned around. Ed slammed his fists together and was clenching his teeth.

"Those bastards!" Ed yelled and I heard a yell from the field.

"What was that?" Al asked as I took a step forward.

"Sarai?" Ed asked and I ran towards the field.

(((Space)))

"Yo, Sarai!" Soya yelled and she sighed.

"What am I supposed to do? Drag Tanya back to your house! Come on!" Soya complained and heard someone behind her.

Soya silently put her hand around the hilt of her knife in her pocket. Someone popped out and she pulled out her knife and aimed it at the figure.

"Aaaahhh!" Sam yelled and Soya stopped.

"God, you scared me! Don't do that!" Soya yelled and Sam fell on the ground.

"W-Who are y-you!" Sam asked shaken up.

"The question is who are you?" Soya asked as another rustle came from behind her.

Soya moved to the side and got her knife ready. A wolf jumped out and Soya got her knife out.

(((Space)))

_God, what is this!_ Sam thought as the wolf and the woman stared at each other.

The woman started laughing and put her knife away. There was a flash and the wolf disappeared. Mom stood where the wolf was.

"Mom!" Sam yelled and ran towards her.

"Oh my God! Sam!" Sarai cried as Sam went into her arms.

"Well Sarai, long time no see." The woman said and Mom looked at her.

"Let's go to the house. Ed's there with Al. They might get worried." Mom replied standing up.

"Where did the wolf go? Who is that?" Sam asked, pointing at the woman.

"You'll understand when we get to the house." Mom replied leaving Sam confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------

me: That's all.

Ed: _-waving the hairbrush around-_

me: GET THE DAMN HAIRBRUSH!

Roy: On it! _-grabs Ed and throws him on the ground-_

Sarai: _-grabs hairbrush-_ Victory is ours!

me: Yes! _-grabs hairbrush-_

Ed: Geez... you didn't have to go that far for it...

me: Shut up! Roy, flame him!

Roy: _-evil grin-_

me: In the backyard.

Roy: Alright. Let's go, fullmetal. _-drags Ed out the door while Ed's screaming-_

me: Read and Review! No flames please because-

Ed: _-loud explosion- _DAMN YOU ROY!

me: Of that.

Al: You wrote quite alot.

me: Yeah, so I need reviews or no update, got it?

Sarai: IF YOU DON'T, I WILL HAVE ROY FRY YOUR COMPUTER!

me: Well put, well put...

Al: See you later-

me: My loyal readers!

Ed: I hate you...

me: Thank you.


	29. Training

me: Hello!

Ed: _-sigh-_ Do you always have to say that?

me: No, but I want to.

Ed: Where did everyone go?

me: Besides you and me, no clue.

Ed: How awkward...

me: _-awkward silence-_ Uh... I'll be in the kitchen...

Ed: _-hops onto couch-_ Whatever.

**3 hours later...**

Ed: WHERE IS EVERYONE!

me: _-walks out of the kitchen dirty-_ Dunno, but you don't need to hollar.

Ed: Why are you dirty?

me: I had to fix the stove.

Ed: This entire time!

me: Nope. I had to clean the house as well. Also,

**mangagurl 101: Well, I updated and Thank you()!**

Ed: You could have used alchemy.

me: Where's the fun in that? Well, I don't own FMA, if I did, I would have added the new characters I made.

Ed: Makes sense, but...

me: But...?

Ed: WHERE IS EVERYONE!

me: I dunno. Onto chapter twenty-eight.

Ed: This is crazy...

me: Like I didn't notice...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 28 Training

"I'm still confused." Sam replied making Soya and Sarai sigh.

"I'm not human. I transform into different things. The person right here is your Auntie Soya." Sarai explained again, a bit annoyed.

"Okay. How are you not human?" Sam asked making Sarai sigh.

(((Space)))

_This is gonna take awhile. _I thought as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked and I looked at Soya.

"To talk to your father. Stay here and talk to your Aunt, okay?" I asked and Sam nodded.

I went down the hall and up the stairs. I went into the main bedroom and saw Ed lying on the bed.

"Sam's okay. He's getting to know Soya." I told Ed and he sat up.

"What about Tan-"

"She ran into Soya and she's in the living room." I replied, hearing Ed give a sigh of relief.

I sat next to Ed and looked at him.

"Ed, they're gonna come back and we need to prepare the kids for it."

"Yeah. I'm gonna train Sam myself." Ed replied getting up.

"Be careful. You have automail and Sam doesn't." I warned and Ed turned and faced me.

"I know." Ed replied and he left the room.

_But what will I do to help Tanya? She thinks she's a sin..._ I thought and got a flashback of Tanya trapping me in ice.

_If I can help her snap out of it and help her harness her dormant powers, then she will be able to match the sin's power._ I thought, going down the stairs and into the living room.

Tanya was waking up. I quickly made a blue stone and threw it at Tanya. There was a bright, orange light. When it subsided, the stone disappeared.

"Tanya?" I asked walking slowly over to her.

"Hmm...?" She replied getting up from the floor.

_Good._ I thought as I walked over to her.

**Meanwhile...**

"Well...?"

"The brat ran into Kira's sister." Envy replied sheepishly as Lust jumped down from the table.

"Anger destroyed her and the brother." Lust stated, but Envy shook his head.

"I destroyed him, but the other one must have escaped through the tunnel."

Lust and Envy turned to see a woman with a red halter top, a red mini-skirt, black hair with yellow streaks, and slightly tanned skin walk towards them.

"Well, well... if it isn't Anger." Envy snickered, but Anger ignored him.

"What should we do? Since Envy made that mistake, Kira and the pipsqueak will probraly train them." Anger concluded making Lust give Envy a cold stare.

"What was I supposed to do!" Envy yelled making Lust sigh.

"We are gonna have to destroy their "training time", won't we?" Lust asked looking at Envy and Anger.

"It appears so." Anger replied before disappearing into the shadows.

**Back in Resembool...**

"Whoa!" Ed yelled dodging Sam's punch.

Ed tried to trip him, but Sam jumped. Sam kicked Ed in the face and Ed flew a couple feet. Ed slided and got up.

_It doesn't even look like he needs training!_ Ed thought as he ran towards Sam.

Ed tried to punch Sam, but he ducked. Sam punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. Sam kneed Ed and he fell.

"Are we done?" Sam asked as he helped Ed up.

"Yup. We are." Ed replied walking into the house with Sam.

Sam went to the kitchen and Ed went outside. Ed took one step towards the stairs and a sharp icicle zipped right past Ed's face.

"Holy-"

"Sorry daddy!"

Ed looked towards the front of the house and saw Tanya waving at him. Ed went down the steps and walked towards Tanya.

"Sorry Ed." Sarai apologized as Ed picked up Tanya and whirled her around.

"I'm a bird! I'm a bird!" Tanya yelled happily and Ed put her down.

(((Space)))

_It's so peaceful here. Why did they want to come here?_ Al thought walking out, onto the back porch.

"They want more than just Sam and Tanya. I'm sure of it." Al said quietly walking towards the field.

"Probraly."

Al turned and saw Soya sitting on the railing.

"I didn't here you come out." Al replied and Soya sighed.

"I was already out here." Soya replied and Al wondered why she was out here.

"The sun's setting..." Al sighed.

"Yeah, and it's beautiful." Soya replied as the sun turned a yellowish orange color.

"I have a question." Al asked and Soya sighed.

"Fire away."

"You came here by yourself,"

Soya stiffened.

"So where's Spencer?" Al asked and Soya bit her lip.

Soya quivered for a minute and then burst into tears.

"He's dead, Al! The sins killed him! He told me to run and he got hit by a mine explosion!" Soya cried and Al gasped.

Soya was about to fall off the railing, but Al caught her. Soya immediately passed out and Al had become concerned.

_Why didn't she say this before?_ Al thought as he ran into the house.

(((Space)))

"Stay right here." I told Tanya and Ed.

I walked inside the house and heard someone crying. I went upstairs and into the main bedroom. Al was trying to comfort Soya who was crying nonstop.

"What happened?" I asked and Al sighed.

"Sarai... Spencer's dead." Al replied and probraly regretted it.

I stood there, frozen. It was like my feet were stuck to the ground and that my body wouldn't listen to my commands.

"Sarai? Are you alright?" Al asked very concerned as I heard Ed and Tanya come in the house.

"But... he... and... wouldn't..." I said slowly and then it hit me full force.

"Dead." I whispered as my head dropped.

"Many people are dying on you now, aren't they?"

I was in front of a mirror. My reflection stepped out of it and in front of me.

"I haven't seen you in a very long time. You've grown, and got married..." My reflection sighed as my knees gave out and I dropped to her feet.

"Why does this happen to me! I only cause misery to the loved one's near me!" I screamed and my reflection sat down in front of me.

"Sshh. Come here." She beckoned as I was eight years old again.

I ran into her arms and sobbed. She brought a mirror out and showed it to me. It showed me collapsing and Al jumping off the bed. I was on the ground and Al yelled for Ed.

"This only proves my point." I said in my childish eight-year old voice as Ed entered the room.

He felt for a pulse and yelled at Al to do something. Soya was on the bed and looked scared. Ed told Soya to do something and she nodded. Ed picked up my body and put it on the bed.

"What is happening?" I asked as my reflection shook her head.

I felt a pain start to grow in my back. I jumped off her lap and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Why did you do that? Come here and look into the mirror." She beckoned as I became my regular self.

"Your just like a Lamprey(1), you are slippery like an eel, but have sharp teeth like a leech." I snickered as she frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently and I snorted out of disgust.

I turned into a wolf and slashed her arm. It revealed a set of sharp circular teeth and she immediately stood up.

"Well, I never! I simply wanted-"

"To take my life without it being so painful? Shut the fuck up lady." I replied angrily and she revealed her true form that made me gasp in horror.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (1) An animal that is like a leech. It has sharp circular teeth used for biting and ripping the skin of an animal.

me: That's all...

Ed: WHERE IS EVERYONE!

me: Dunno...

Ed: _-pacing back and forth angrily-_

me: _-sigh-_ Please read and review. If you are loyal, you will send me a review. Any flames and I'll make sure Roy will fry your computer, whether he wants to or not.

Ed: Maybe they went to a festival of some sort...

me: You mean that alchemy festival?

Ed: _-gasp-_ IT'S IN TOWN!

me: Yup. I thought you already knew that...

Ed: We're going right now!

me: What's with the ''we" stuff? I really don't wanna go.

Ed: Too bad.

me: Thank you Loyal Readers! Please review since I spent a long time on this!

Ed: _-grabs animefan127's arm-_

me: Let go, dammit!

Ed: Not a chance.

me: ... uh, Ed?

Ed: _-annoyed-_ What!

me: _-points towards the window-_

Ed: _-follows gaze and gasps-_ A VIDEO CAMERA!

Video Camera: Ha ha! Good show, Fullmetal!

Ed: ROY YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Video Camera: Nope. We're watching you make a fool of yourself.

Ed: Huh?

me: You can... uh... let go of my hand... now...

Ed: Oh, sorry. _-let's go of hand-_

Video Camera: What a show.


	30. The Ultimate Loss

me: Hi!

Ed: _-sweatdrop-_ ...okay...

me: What?

Ed: ...nothing...

me: _-begins to pout-_ Sure...

Ed: Well, you say the same thing every time, right?

me: Yessums.

Ed: ...that was just weird...

me: Quiet. I can make things happen to you since I'm the author.

Ed: Oh yeah?

me: Yeah. Watch. _-snaps fingers and Ed is wearing a ballet suit-_

Ed: What the-

Al: Animefan127 owns this idea, new characters, and the recited words in this chapter. Animefan127 doesn't own the lyrics, but My Chemical Romance does. If animefan27 owned FMA, don't you think this part would have been added?

me: Exactly.

Ed: That's not fair!

me: Who says?

Ed: Me!

me: Besides you.

Ed: _-getting angry-_

me: Onto the next chapter! I would like to thank you, loyal readers, for encouraging me to make this many chapters in this story! So, with honor onto chapter 30!

Ed: ...this is so wrong...

me: Dance Ed, dance! _-snaps fingers and Ed starts to dance-_

Ed: I-hate-you!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30 The Ultimate Loss

"You were the one that put Sarai in that shape!" Ed yelled and Anger nodded her head.

"It's so easily to manipulate mortals, right Envy?"

"Yes Anger." Envy smirked and Ed snapped.

(((Space)))

I heard a yell outside. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Whoa, bad idea..." I mumbled as my vision became blurry.

I stood up and walked towards the window. I gasped when I saw Anger fighting Ed. Envy was sitting in a tree enjoying himself. Sam was on the ground holding Tanya close to him.

"Sarai, you should go back to-"

"Al."

"Yes?"

"Don't touch me." I warned and he backed away.

"But Sarai-"

"Stay here!" I yelled and I jumped out the window.

"Sarai!" Al yelled and I transformed into a bird.

I flew towards Anger and transformed back. When Anger looked up, my knee hit her in the face.

I did a frontflip and landed as Anger fell.

"Agghh! You little bitch!" Anger yelled, as she got up.

"This is getting interesting..." Envy smirked as he jumped down from the tree.

I ran towards Sam and Tanya only to be stopped by Envy.

"You know, if I were you Kira, I would come back to the group." He whispered in my ear which made me shiver.

"Why would I ever go back?" I asked and he smirked.

I whirled around and tried to punch him, but he ducked and tripped me. Ed was still fighting Anger, so I was on my own.

"Because, if you don't want your children to be eaten, you better come back with me." He smirked and I looked at Sam and Tanya.

Gluttony was holding them with his mouth wide open. I sighed in defeat.

"Excellent." Envy smiled helping me up.

I looked up sadly at the house and at Ed. I clapped my hands and put them on the ground. A wall seperated Ed and Anger from each other.

"Let's go!" Envy yelled and Gluttony dropped Tanya and Sam.

Anger grabbed me and Envy faded away with Gluttony.

"Ed!" I yelled as he tried to grab my hand, but he faded away from my vision.

(((Space)))

A young girl with blonde hair and amber eyes looks around. She has a long white dress, no shoes, and playing in the meadow. Her fair skin gleams off the sun as she looks around. She sees a field and runs toward it. She runs through the field at an incredible speed.

In a few minutes, she is on the other side of the giant field that stretches for miles.

She sees a boy with blonde hair crying. She walks over to him and asks,

"Why are you crying?"

The boy looks up, his eyes filled with sadness and replies,

"Because I lost someone very dear to me."

The girl puts her hand up to his face and says,

"Come with me. You can get her back."

The boy stares at her and stands up. He is twice her size and she smiles. She holds out her hand and the boy stares at her.

"Once you go to the place she is, you might never return. Please understand that." She says and he nodds.

He touches her hand and they are enveloped in a white light. She looks at him and giggles. Her hair turns white and her eyes turn golden. Her skin turns pale and they are in a dark place.

(((Space)))

"Where are we?" Ed asks but the girl just giggles and skips down a tunnel.

He follows her with his blade, just in case, already transmuted. He comes to a white room with a fountain. The fountain is surrounded by flowers and the girl is dancing through them.

"Uh, where are we?" Ed asked and the girl looked at him.

"In another realm." She replied going to the fountain.

Ed walked over to her and looked in the fountain. The girl put her hands into the water. When she pulled them out, a single water drop hovered over her palms.

She closed her hands around it and there was a flash. When she opened them, a crystal with a silver chain was where the water drop was.

"Put this on." She said and Ed did so.

She began dancing around him with flowers reciting,

"A place to go,

a place to be,

a place where you are always free.

A place to run,

a place to cry,

a place where darkness enshrouds your mind."

As she repeated it, the charm glowed. Everything seemed to fade away from Ed's vision until he was in a room.

He walked around till he found a door and opened it. He gasped at the sight. Everywhere he turned, there was carnage. The sky was red and crows were picking at the skin of the dead bodies.

"What...what is this?" Ed asked horrified at the sight.

"How did you get here?"

Ed turned and saw Envy.

"Where's Sarai!" Ed demanded and Envy sighed.

"Do you even know where we are?" Envy asked and Ed shook his head.

"Good." Envy smirked, making Ed angrier.

"Where is she!" Ed yelled and Envy sighed.

"Kira is busy." Envy replied and Ed walked towards him.

"With what!" Ed demanded and Envy laughed.

"Destroying this realm."

Ed turned and saw Lust. She was laughing with Envy.

"What are you talking about!" Ed yelled and Envy stopped.

"Allow me to explain. When Kira came here, it was normal. She had lost it, or in your terms, she snapped like a toothpick. She didn't understand why this place should be so... wonderful if she suffered."

Ed cringed.

"So, she went balistic. She destroyed everything in site. Her true soul was, again, brought forth, but this time..." Envy sighed and Ed clenched his teeth.

"This time, she got out of hand. She was much more powerful than last time. This realm didn't stand a chance." Lust smirked and Ed made a fist.

"She would never do that!" Ed yelled, but his voice had doubt in it.

"Oh? Why not ask her yourself." Anger smirked, standing next to Lust.

He turned around and saw something that would have killed him if looks could kill.

A women with a black miniskirt, purple eyes, straight black hair with orange streaks, a red and black halter top, and pale skin stood there with a smile on her face.

"...it... it can't be..."

Ed was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That can't be her!" Ed yelled in horror.

The halaburos sign was on her ankle. Ed backed away slowly and bumped into Anger.

"I'm afraid it is." Anger whispered and then she pushed him on the ground.

"Kira! He's all yours!" Anger yelled and Kira nodded.

Kira picked Ed up by his hair.

"C'mon. Let's have some fun." Kira said and smiled crazily.

Ed tripped her and she fell. She dropped Ed and he began running.

"Are we going to play hide and seek now? Okay, I'm it!" She giggled as she got up.

"One."

Ed ran, but he could hear her from every direction.

"Two."

Ed saw the door and ran towards it.

"Three."

Ed tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Four."

Ed stepped back and ran towards the door.

"Five." She replied and appeared in front of Ed.

Ed stopped and skidded. She grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Ed used alchemy and put a wall between them.

"Aww... you're no fun." She pouted and then got an idea.

Ed saw a flash and then a hole in the wall.

"Peek a boo." She smirked and Ed was afraid.

Not just of her, but of everything. What would happen if he died, what would happen to Sarai, and the kids... what would become of them!

Ed stood up, his blade already transmuted.

"I... I'm sorry... Sarai..." Ed whispered as the wall blew up.

He knew that she wasn't a complete sin. She couldn't regenerate. She ran right towards him and he thrusted his blade through her chest.

She stood there for a second and Ed took his blade back. The one way to make her stop was to kill her, and he did just that.

She fell and didn't move. Ed was overcome by grief and began sobbing.

"W-Why did it h-have to be this w-way!" Ed sobbed, going onto his knees.

He picked up the corpse and sobbed.

"So... she had some sanity after all..."

Ed looked behind him to see Anger. Ed stood up and cut off Anger's head.

"You... you wanted this to happen!" Ed yelled angrily.

Ed got the idea that in this realm, the sins could be destroyed. Ed watched the decapitated body fall and he walked away.

_I never said I lie in wait forever,_

_If I died, we'd be together._

_I can't always just forget her,_

_but she could try._

Ed walked around the corner to see Gluttony. He opened and closed his mouth. He lunged towards Ed, who dodged and got behind him. Ed thrusted the blade through the back of Gluttony's head.

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see,_

_you are never coming home never coming home,_

_could I? Should I? _

_And all the things that you never ever told me, _

_and all the smiles that are ever ever..._

Gluttony screamed and then fell. Ed pulled out his blade and looked around for others. He ran down two allies and then found Envy. Envy smirked and Ed frowned. Ed ran towards Envy and thrusted his blade. Envy jumped up and behind Ed.

_Ever, get the feeling that you're never,_

_all alone? And I remember now, at the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies, she dies._

Ed ducked as Envy threw a punch and tripped him. Envy fell and Ed stood up. As Envy began to get up, Ed thrusted his blade through Envy's back.

"You're good, Fullmetal. You're good..." Envy smirked before he fell over.

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see,_

_you are never coming home never coming home,_

_could I? Should I? _

Ed ran through another ally and saw Lust. Lust just narrowed her eyes as Ed brought up his blade. Lust extended her nails and Ed ducked. The nails barely missed his head and Ed lunged towards Lust.

_And all the things that you never ever told me,_

_and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me,_

_never coming home never coming home,_

_could I? Should I?_

Lust retracted her nails and jumped onto the roof. Ed followed, but to see Sloth. Sloth went into a liquid form and went towards Ed. Ed used alchemy and she hit a wall. Sloth fell and Ed ran towards her.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,_

_for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me._

_If I fall... If I fall down._

Ed thrusted his blade through the top of her skull. She stuttered and fell. Ed knew he was doing something wrong, but it didn't matter to him. They caused him to take the life of his loved one.

Ed looked around and saw Pride. Ed ran towards Pride who had taken of the eye patch. Pride landed a punch and Ed almost flew off the roof.

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home never coming home,_

_Never coming home never coming home,_

Ed scrambled back up and Pride threw him onto the ground. Pride was about to land another punch when Ed thrusted his blade through Pride's eye. Pride fell over and Ed got up.

Ed saw Wrath, laughing. Ed ran towards Wrath and Wrath ducked. Wrath kicked Ed and he flew across and flew into the wall. Ed ducked as Wrath threw a punch. Ed thrusted his blade through Wrath's torso.

_And all the things that you never ever told me,_

_and all the smile's that are ever gonna haunt me,_

_never coming home never coming home,_

_could I? Should I?_

Ed jumped down from the roof and saw Lust. Lust extended all of her nails. Three nails got Ed. One got his human shoulder, another got his human leg, and the last one sratched his cheek.

Ed ran towards Lust and thrusted his blade right through the halaburos sign. She screamed for a few seconds and went limp. Ed walked back to the door and busted it down. In the room was the little girl.

She went over to Ed and took his charm off. She giggled and waved as everything began to fade from his vision. He found himself where he met the girl. He went into the house and into the bedroom.

"Brother?"

Ed turned and saw Al.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

"She's gone Al. Sarai's dead." Ed said and he began sobbing.

"What! But that can't be!" Al protested.

"Al! She's dead! She's dead!" Ed yelled through his tears and he fell onto the bed.

"But... what about Tanya and Sam?" Al asked and Ed sat up.

"They'll learn eventually." Ed said calming down.

When Al left to tell Soya, she burst into tears. Ed went into Sarai's drawer and saw a blue stone.

---------------------------------------------------------------

me: That's probraly the worst chapter ever.

Ed: _-sobbing-_

me: I hate to say it, but that's the last one.

Ed: What! The last chapter!

me: Yeah, but there will be a sequel, I promise!

Ed: Better be...

Soya: _-crying-_

Al: I feel sad...

me: Don't worry. I'll give you a sneak peek at the sequel.

Ed: Alright. Fire away.

If you don't want to know what the first thing is for the sequel then please don't read.

Preview

It was four days since Sarai's death. Ed went to the middle of the field with the blue stone and a giant bag. Ed cleared a giant space with alchemy. Ed drew a circle with symbols. He put the ingrediants into the middle of it and went to the outer rim of the circle.

"Please work." He whispered as he activated it.

A golden vortex surrounded him. The gate stood before him.

"Please! Give her back to me!" Ed yelled on his knees.

"And what do you have to offer?" The gate asked and Ed cringed.

"I..." Ed began as he looked at the blue stone.

End of preview

me: Interesting?

Ed: Yeah.

Soya: _-sniff-_

Al: Yeah.

me: Alright! Please review with comments on this story! The sequel will be made by December maximum. No flames unless helpful. You may review me tips for the sequel if you wish.

Ed: Yup.

me: Until then, Loyal readers, I hope you enjoyed this story!

Ed: Uh...

me: Hmm?

Ed: If there's a sequel, then...

me: Then...?

Ed: Is it a continuation of this story?

me: Yes, Ed. It is.

Ed: That means...

me: That you are still married to Sarai.

Ed: Darn!


End file.
